Like Father Like Son
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: Sesshomaru fiction. Rin befriends an unusual woman and Sesshomaru finds himself becoming her protector. Traveling with humans melts the ice around the demon's heart.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins almost a year after the end of Inuyasha. I took some liberties with the story. In the time between the end of Inuyasha and the start of this story, Sesshomaru has reclaimed his missing arm, and Tokijin is back in his service; but that is a story for some other day…

**Rin Makes a Friend **

1

Rin wandered through a sparse patch of forest alone. Master Jaken wasn't too far away, but Lord Sesshomaru had been gone all morning. Rin had grown weary of Jaken nagging at her and ventured off on her own. She was starting to get hungry too. She scanned the foliage looking for something that might bear fruit or berries to fill her empty belly. The forest dropped down a gentle slope to a small clearing. Rin stopped in the shadows at the edge of the clearing and blinked at what she saw. A tiny hut stood to one side. It was awkward looking, as if built with light materials that could be found in the woods. The straw roof sagged and two of the four short walls bowed outward slightly. A small circle of stones with some bits of charred wood in ash in the center was out in front of the hut, further into the clearing. Near the center of the clearing was a small garden. There were a few rows of what were probably leeks, and a few rows of wild vegetables and herbs.

Rin scanned the clearing for whoever might live here and saw no one. "Hello?" she called tentatively stepping into the bright morning light. There was no answer so Rin stepped toward the hut. She was a little frightened about who might be hiding inside so she moved slowly. "Hello?" she called again, a little louder this time. As she came closer she saw that the door to the place stood open and it was deserted. There wasn't much inside either. A basket with some drying herbs, a few gourds for water, and a moth eaten looking blanket neatly folded in the corner. Rin frowned at the site. "Somebody lives out here all alone?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes, I do," a woman's voice answered from behind Rin.

Rin spun around towards the sound of the woman's voice. She was expecting a criminal or maybe a witch living all alone out here like this, but Rin didn't think the woman that had come into the clearing looked like either. The woman balanced a basket of wet laundry on her hip and was looking at Rin with a curious smile. Rin studied the woman cautiously and curiously. Her plain kimono was faded and old looking, but the woman was beautiful. Her hair was strange; not black, but a mix of colors that caught the sun. Her eyes were not like Rin's either; they were bigger, brown with flecks of what looked like gold. A small silver hoop high up on her ear twinkled in the sunlight. Her skin was darker then Rin's too. She seemed bronzed. The child wasn't sure if this woman was a demon in disguise, she certainly didn't look like any human Rin had ever met before. She took a step back away from the woman, intimidated.

The woman's smile fell and she put up a hand. "Wait its okay. You don't have to go." The woman set her basket down. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Rin eyed the woman trying to decide if she could trust her or not. "Who are you? Are you human?"

A sad smile appeared on the woman's lips. "I'm human, but I'm not from this country. That is why I look different from you. I was born on an island far from this place. My name is Misha, and you are...?"

Rin could guess from her smile that Misha had been questioned about her appearance before. Maybe her strange looks were what caused her live out here all alone. "I'm Rin."

Misha nodded. "I've never seen you around here Rin. Are you lost?" Misha did not recognize the little girl, she was fairly certain she wasn't from the nearest village; the village that had rejected her.

Rin shook her head negative. "No, I was just taking a walk. Master Jaken is back there," she pointed into the woods. "Lord Sesshomaru has been gone all day," she sighed.

"I see," Misha replied relived to know the child wasn't alone. "Well then, if you give me a moment to hang up my clothes," Misha said pulling another worn looking kimono from the pile of wet laundry, "I would be more then happy to have you as my guest for lunch."

Rin smiled a little. She realized suddenly that she was quite hungry and Misha didn't seem like a bad person… "I'll help," she offered letting go of the last of her worries. She went over and helped Misha hang her few items on some low hanging tree branches at the edge of the clearing.

2

Misha served Rin tea as a stew of fresh vegetables and dried herbs brewed in a small pot over the fire. To Rin it smelled delicious. She couldn't remember the last time someone had cooked food for her. Though it didn't look like Misha had much, Rin was too hungry to refuse her kind offer of lunch. "Are you sure it's okay? It doesn't look like you have much food. Maybe master Jaken and I can go fishing for you. He's the very best fisherman I know," she said with a grin.

Misha smiled at the little girl. "I appreciate your concern, but the Good Mother will provide for me Rin. There is no need to worry."

Rin was a little confused. She had never heard of the Good Mother before. "Does she live here with you?"

Misha giggled a little. "I guess you could say that. The Good Mother is all around us. She is the forest and the trees, the stream and the earth." Misha smiled warmly up at the bright blue sky. "And the goddess Artemis oversees this beautiful world we have been given. I'm not alone so long as she hears my prayers."

Rin didn't really understand. Adults always worshiped some kami; she figured this goddess Artemis must be Misha's kami. "Are there other people around here?" Rin wondered if this woman was truly alone, and if so why?

"There is a village about a mornings walk from here, but I don't go there anymore."

"Why not?"

Misha looked down at Rin. She wanted to make it simple without scaring the child. "I don't get along with some of the bullies there. You understand bullies, right?"

Rin nodded. She understood what it was like to be bullied all too well. Before Sesshomaru had come into her life, Rin was the whipping dog of her entire village. "They kicked you out because you look different, didn't they?"

Misha was taken aback for a minute. Perhaps the child understood too well. "Yes, after my Asian papa died last fall. It's okay though, I don't mind. At least I got to care for him until he died. With him gone, there was no reason for me to stay there anyway."

Rin listened to Misha talk as she finished her tea. Misha had funny way of speaking. She rolled all of her rs. "I don't live with humans anymore either. They were mean to me, but Lord Sesshomaru saved me. I follow him now."

Misha frowned a little at Rin. "What do you mean?"

Before Rin could respond she heard Jaken calling her name in the woods. She stood up and yelled in the direction of his voice. "Master Jaken! I'm over here master Jaken!"

Misha got to her feet as well. She heard a voice that sounded like an old man coming toward them, a moment later Jaken stepped into the clearing. Misha was startled by his appearance and instinctively stepped in front of Rin. "A demon!"

Rin skirted Misha and went to greet Jaken. "Master Jaken, please come and meet my new friend." She turned back to Misha and smiled. "It's okay Misha. This is my friend Jaken."

"That's _master_ Jaken you little scamp!" Jaken reminded pointedly.

Misha blinked at the goblin and took a step closer. She knew she better than to judge by appearance alone and he _had_ come looking for the child. Misha squat down for a better look at Jaken. She had never seen a creature like him before. She bowed her head to him. "It is good to meet you Jaken sama."

Jaken nodded back at the strange looking human. "I hope that young Rin here has not been giving you any trouble." He turned to Rin again. "How many times must I tell you not to run off on your own like that? You're lucky this creature found you instead of a hungry demon!"

Rin stepped closer to Misha. "It's okay master Jaken. Misha is a human lady and she's nice. She's making me lunch."

"Humph, such a bothersome child," Jaken grunted.

Misha could see that the ghoul was a protector of the child and she smiled. "It's no bother at all. Would you care to join us?"

Jaken returned his stare to the odd looking human. She was like no other human he had ever seen before, but her scent was clearly that of a normal mortal. "I don't really like human food, but I suppose I could accept a cup of that tea."

Rin smiled and clapped her hands together. Misha giggled at the little girl and nodded at Jaken. "It would be my pleasure to serve you."

3

Jaken allowed them to stay in the company of the strange human until the sun began to set. He felt as if he learned enough about the woman to trust her around Lord Sesshomaru's ward. Misha was from the far off land of Crete. Her family had followed the spice route to the mainland many years ago. War had separated her from her tribe and war had carried her all the way to the shores of Japan. Misha had been adopted by an older couple that had lost their two children to the strife of war when she was some years older then Rin. Last year her adopted parents died and she left the village to live out here alone. Jaken was sure she was probably chased out. Humans tended to fear creatures that were different from them and Misha was very different indeed. She didn't look at all like the humans he saw in this land. Her speech was different too; she had a noticeably foreign tongue.

He waited until twilight was eminent before readying to leave. Misha had just finished twirling some of Rin's hair into a braid when Jaken stood. "Alright now Rin, I think it's time we go. Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon and you have taken up enough of this woman's time today."

Misha smiled at Rin and patted her on the shoulder. "I have enjoyed having you hear today Rin." She turned her smile on Jaken. "You as well Jaken sama."

Rin got up and took a couple of steps toward Jaken. "Do you think it would be alright for me to come and visit Misha again tomorrow?" She turned toward the woman sitting on her knees behind her. "If that's okay with you. I'd like to help you fish or something since I ate up most of your food." What had started with an invitation to lunch had turned into a long visit and a delicious dinner as well.

Misha hid a smile behind her fingers. Her heart was warmed by the child's concern. No one had worried about Misha in what seemed like a very long time. She nodded. "If it's alright with master Jaken, it's alright with me. You're both welcome here anytime."

Rin set straight to begging; she knew it was the easiest way to get what she wanted from her little green friend. "Oh please master Jaken, can we come back tomorrow? Please oh please oh please?"

Jaken waved a hand dismissively at the girl. Her nagging irritated him. "You'll have to ask Lord Sesshomaru, but its fine with me." He didn't mind this new woman; she occupied the troublesome child, she was respectful, and much to his surprise she could cook something even _he_ could eat. Misha had insisted Jaken eat something so he let her prepare a potato for him. He wasn't sure what the woman had done to it, he hadn't been paying attention to her cooking really, but the potato was delicious.

Rin clapped her hand together triumphantly. "Yes!" Certainly Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind.

Jaken rolled his eyes at the child and headed toward the woods. "Come now Rin, we're off!"

Rin grinned at Misha. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Misha was smiling back at Rin. "I'll wait for you."

Rin waved a hand then turned to follow Jaken. Misha watched the child skip off into the woods chasing after the most interesting guardian she had ever seen.

4

When Sesshomaru returned to them it was late. Jaken and Rin sat quietly by the fire. Sesshomaru could see the child was clearly exhausted, but she perked right up when she saw him coming. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped sitting up on her knees. "Welcome back my lord." Sesshomaru nodded at the child, but before he could speak she was babbling excitedly. "I made a new friend today Lord Sesshomaru! Her name is Misha and she lives in the woods and she cooked for me, twice even!"

Sesshomaru put a hand up indicating for the child to slow down. Rin hushed immediately as Sesshomaru turned to Jaken for a coherent explanation. "What is this all about Jaken?'

Jaken cleared his throat. "Well you see me lord, young Rin took off on me _again_ today," he glanced at Rin disapprovingly for a brief moment and she shrunk back a little. "I found her in the company of a human woman who lives alone in these forests me lord."

Sesshomaru frowned. "A woman living alone out here?" This part of the territory wasn't particularly dangerous, but there were demons and occasionally human outlaws.

Jaken nodded. "Yes me lord. It would seem as though the other humans banished her from her village."

Rin interjected, "But not because she's a bad person or anything! She just looks different and they picked on her so she left." Rin didn't want Lord Sesshomaru getting the wrong impression about what she hoped could be her new _very bestest_ friend.

Sesshomaru loathed the way humans mistreated each other. "I see. Is her disfigure frightening?" Rin was a fairly accepting child; Sesshomaru doubted a case of the uglies would rule someone out as her friend.

Rin giggled, teetering on the edge of excitement again. "Oh no my lord, Misha isn't ugly at all. In fact, she's the prettyist lady I've ever seen. And she's so nice! She said I could come back again tomorrow. I ate all her food so I thought maybe I could help her fish."

Again Sesshomaru rolled his eyes from Rin to Jaken for the translation. Rin was bubbling up again, clearly taken by this woman she had found. "Jaken?" he sighed.

"The woman is a foreigner me lord. From an island on the far side of the mainland. Crete, I believe." Jaken felt smug in his knowledge of this new person. He was sure Lord Sesshomaru would want to know about this stranger so Jaken had listened when she spoke. It pleased him to serve his lord in such an easy manner.

Sesshomaru nodded. He had heard that beyond the mainland there were humans with large eyes and strange colored hair and skin. "I see." He fixed his eyes on the overtired child by the fire. "If you wish to see her again tomorrow Rin, you must get some sleep."

Rin's eyes widened slightly. She was pretty sure that Lord Sesshomaru would let her go back tomorrow, but his approval made her very happy. "Yes my lord, right away my lord!" Rin lay down on her side facing the fire and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru, goodnight master Jaken."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. He was used to Rin's immediate obedience when he gave her an order, but she had lay down immediately of her own free will making it obvious she wanted to see the woman again. "Goodnight Rin." Sesshomaru gestured to Jaken and started to walk away. He could hear his servant scurrying behind him and when he was far enough away from Rin's ears he stopped. Jaken hurried to Sesshomaru's side and he looked down at him. "Is this woman safe to have around Rin?" he began the interrogation.

Jaken nodded at once. "Yes me lord. The woman is harmless."

"And you're sure that she is alone?"

"Yes me lord. For about a year now."

"Did she say why she was driven off by the other humans?"

Jaken had expected all of these questions and he was thrilled to have the answers. "Not directly me lord, but she indicated that the other humans tormented her because she looked different from them. Humph! She's the least ugly human I've seen," he huffed indignantly. "The humans that cared for her fell ill and died so she left the human settlement. Can't say that I blame her, humans can be so horrible to their own kind." Jaken knew well what the villagers had put Rin through, it disgusted him.

Sesshomaru looked up at the waning moon. "Rin seems quite eager to see her again."

"They seemed to enjoy each others company today." Jaken shifted a little more of his weight on to his staff. He was almost as tired as Rin. "They took to each other quickly. I guess that can be expected seeing as how they've both gone for so long without talking to another kind human."

Sesshomaru glanced down at Jaken. "You say this woman is kind?"

Jaken thought about a minute and then nodded. "Yes me lord. Misha has a very kind heart."

Sesshomaru was a little surprised. He knew Jaken didn't like humans much either, but even he seemed to like Rin's new friend. His gold eyes floated back to the moon. "I see, very well then. You have my consent to take Rin to see that woman again, but you better watch them Jaken. This territory is fairly safe, but that's no reason to let your guard down."

"Yes me lord," Jaken answered. He stood by Sesshomaru in silence until he could fight the need to sleep no longer. Rin was already snoring when he reluctantly hobbled to the fire side and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru stood looking at the moon, listening to the sounds of the night and smelling the scents on the wind. In another part of the forest Misha was also looking at the moon and saying a prayer for her new friends.

5

Rin and Jaken returned to visit Misha the next day, and the day after, and the day after. Jaken didn't seem to mind and Rin was thrilled. Sesshomaru thought that perhaps Rin- or at least Jaken- would tire of the woman's company, but it didn't look that way. In the evening on the fifth day, Jaken and Rin were not at camp when Sesshomaru arrived. He was early, but that wasn't excuse enough for them to _still_ be at that woman's place; so he went to find them.

It was easy to follow their scent through the woods, side stepping Ahun droppings on the way. Soon enough he could smell cooking vegetables… and another human. The scent was female, woman Misha he assumed. A moment later he heard laughter. It was Rin; her giggling was joined by another feminine voice and, surprisingly Sesshomaru heard Jaken howl as well. He came closer to the clearing that was Misha's home and could see Jaken and Rin sitting around a small fire with the woman. Sesshomaru stopped and stared for a minute. The woman didn't look like any human he had ever seen before. Rin sat close to her, practically hip to hip. The woman had an arm around Rin as the two of them leaned on each other laughing. Sesshomaru had expected Misha to be strange looking, maybe even ugly, but she wasn't. Rin had been right; Misha was the least repulsive _prettiest lady _human Sesshomaru had ever seen either. He stepped forward into the clearing catching Jaken's attention at once. Ahun bellowed a greeting from behind his green servant.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken greeted, surprised to find his master here.

Rin looked up. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She jumped to her feet and ran toward him. "I want you to meet my friend Misha my lord!"

Misha looked up and saw Sesshomaru. She had been expecting Sesshomaru to be another creature like Jaken, not the beautiful man that stood beside her patch of leeks. Misha hurried to her feet and took an awkward step forward. She saw the swords, the armor, the long silver hair and… "The mark of Artemis," she whispered awed as her eyes fell on the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Misha, come meet Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was nearly bursting with excitement. She had been _dieing_ for Lord Sesshomaru to finally meet her new friend.

Misha barely heard her. She was transfixed on Sesshomaru's forehead. She was to him in a few short steps, eyes wide. Misha stared up at him. "It is," she said in the same soft voice. She reached up and touched the crescent moon to confirm that it was really there. _The mark of Artemis… it really is…_ "A son of the moon…"

Rin's eyes grew large as she watched Misha walk right up and start touching Lord Sesshomaru's face. Jaken's mouth fell open in surprise. Misha let her fingers and her eyes move down to the stripes on Sesshomaru's cheek. Rin blushed and Jaken found his voice. "Misha! Just what do you think you're doing to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Misha blinked and looked into Sesshomaru's gold eyes. He seemed to be scowling at her and that brought her to her senses immediately. She drew her hand back quickly as her cheeks turned red. She took a few quick steps back. "F-forgive me," she said dropping her eyes to her feet. "I never thought that…a son of the moon…" She lifted her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru; a little scared, but still in awe. "I never thought I would get to meet a god."

Sesshomaru was scowling, but only a little. Certainly no human had ever touched him like _that, _but _Did she just call me a god? _He fixed his eyes on hers. "What are you babbling about woman?"

"You bear the mark of Artemis. The crescent moon and the hunters stripes… Are you not a son of the moon?" Surely this creature before her most certainly _had to be _a god. No mortal had such markings or incredible beauty.

Jaken was on his feet. "Lord Sesshomaru is a demon Misha. I've told you that already! Have you not been paying attention?" he scolded.

To Sesshomaru's ears the scolding Jaken served Misha sounded identical to the scoldings that he served Rin. He wasn't so sure he liked it. His companions seemed to be getting pretty comfortable with this _human_ that had just touched his _face_. He studied the woman as she looked from Jaken to Rin and then back to him.

Misha bowed and pressed her hands together. "Forgive me. It's just that…" Of course Rin and Jaken had told her Sesshomaru was a demon, but… She peeked up at Sesshomaru. He was still watching her with a slight frown. "I wasn't expecting…"

Rin jumped in trying to slice through the tension. "Oh I get it! Misha has never seen anyone as handsome as Lord Sesshomaru before! That's why she just had to touch him!" she decided cheerfully.

The color in Misha's cheeks darkened and Sesshomaru cut his eyes over to Rin's smiling face. "Rin!" Jaken scolded from behind her.

"What? It's true. Lord Sesshomaru is very handsome." She flashed Sesshomaru her very best smile and stepped to Misha's side. "You do think so too Misha, don't you?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Though flattery was nice sometimes, he wasn't in the mood for it now. Both Rin and Misha straightened and all eyes fell on Sesshomaru. He looked from Rin, to Misha, then back to Rin. He could see the pleading look in the child's eyes. Rin wanted desperately for Sesshomaru to like this woman. Sesshomaru sighed quietly; he might as well try not to hate her… for Rin. "I think a proper introduction is in order here."

Rin smiled relived. "Yes my lord! Lord Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet Misha. Misha, this is Lord Sesshomaru!" Happiness flooded into her voice. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru could like her friend after all.

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Death and Re-birth**

** 1 **

The days seemed to pass quickly. Rin spent most of them with Misha. Jaken would usually stay with Rin, but sometimes Sesshomaru let his servant go with his master. Misha looked after Rin in a way Sesshomaru approved of. He was becoming comfortable letting Rin be with her. Their days together were always pleasant and Rin slept well at night. Clearly Misha was wearing Rin out, but she was also teaching her many things. Sesshomaru came to understand that Misha was a worshiper of a kami called Artemis; a kami of the moon, the hunt, and a woman's purity. His birth markings had awed the woman, though that wasn't excuse enough to _touch_ him; he tried to put it behind him and deal with the woman properly.

Sesshomaru had been gone all day and it was late when he returned to camp. He was surprised to find Rin still awake and sensed the edginess in her greeting. "I thought you would be asleep by now Rin," he said testing her.

Jaken spoke up. "I've tried to get her to go to sleep me lord, but she just seems worked up over something!" Jaken was frustrated, but there was worry in his tone as well.

Sesshomaru stepped over to Rin and hunkered down beside her. Of course she would tell him if something was wrong, but Rin just sat frowning, biting her lip. "Rin?"

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's kind gold eyes. "She said it's nothing but…"

"What is nothing?"

Rin looked into the fire. "When I went to see Misha today I noticed… I noticed that she had some bruises. It looks like she got hit, but she told me she fell gathering herbs."

Sesshomaru looked over at Jaken. "Well Jaken?"

Jaken shook his head sadly. "My nose is not as keen as yours me lord but I'm sure I could pick up the faint scent of other humans. I suppose she could have been hurt in a fall, but… It looks to me as though she was struck in the face."

Rin fixed her sad eyes on Sesshomaru. "Why would somebody want to hurt Misha? She doesn't even have anything to steal." Rin had been stunned to see a painful looking bruise on Misha's cheek this morning. She saw bruises on Misha's arms today too even though Misha tried to hide her arms under her sleeves.

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's wounded eyes. "Would it make you feel better if I were to ask her myself what happened?" If humans had visited Misha recently, Sesshomaru would be able to smell them. There was no way she could lie to him.

"Will you Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked back at the fire. "I don't want to be a pest, but I truly am worried."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes over to Jaken. The ghoul nodded affirmatively. "I will go and speak to Misha, but you must get some sleep now Rin."

Rin nodded and lay down. Surely Lord Sesshomaru would make everything okay-all better now! "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru, goodnight master Jaken."

"Goodnight Rin," Sesshomaru said watching the child settle in. He stood up and walked past Jaken. "Watch Rin," he said before disappearing into the woods.

Jaken sighed heavily and lay down. He was sure Misha had made up the story about the fall, but he assumed she did so to shield Rin from any unpleasentries. Jaken thought again how terrible it must be to be just a human.

2

Misha had already snuffed her fire. She sat outside of her hut staring at the moon and humming. As Sesshomaru came closer he was able to make out the tune. Rin sang the song all the time, something silly she had made up about him while waiting for him to return. Sesshomaru stepped through the clearing and Misha startled. "It's Sesshomaru," he announced stepping closer. There was only the smallest sliver of moon tonight and he wasn't sure she could see him. He however could see just fine in this light. He immediately saw the bruise on her face for what it was.

Misha got to her feet and faced Sesshomaru. "Oh… Sesshomaru…. What brings you here so late? Is Rin alright?"

Sesshomaru kept coming until he was close enough for a good look at her. Just as he thought, he could smell other humans. They had probably come last night; two of them, males. "Rin is fine. She was worried about you."

Misha dropped her eyes and turned her head slightly to hide the bruise on her cheek. "I told Rin she doesn't have to worry about me."

"You were attacked last night were you not?" Misha looked up at him wide eyed. He could faintly hear her heart beat pick up the pace. Fear, he assumed.

"I…"

Sesshomaru took another step forward and carefully took hold of her wrist. He shoved the sleeve of her kimono up and saw bruises on her arm as well. Marks left behind from being grabbed hard.

Misha pulled her hand back quickly and took a step back. "It's not what you think…"

"I can smell them," Sesshomaru ended any potential argument she might try to give him. "Two men came here last night."

Misha stared at Sesshomaru silently for a moment. She was amazed by his abilities. There was no way she could tell him some made up story like she did Rin. "Yes."

"It appears they hurt you." Sesshomaru was watching her carefully. To his surprise he saw tears forming in Misha's large eyes.

Misha hugged herself and tried hard not to sob. "Two men from my old village came here last night. The fever that killed my Asian parents has returned to the village. People are sick."

"Why should that concern you? You don't live there anymore."

Misha sighed, trying to compose herself. "They think it's my fault. They think I put some kind of curse on the village. They think I'm a witch."

Sesshomaru frowned. Misha was no witch, but in times of trouble humans liked to have a scapegoat. "I see," he grunted annoyed. "Perhaps then this is not the safest place for Rin to be."

Misha's eyes grew large and she took a quick step toward Sesshomaru. "No! Rin is fine here! Rin is safe here! I would never let anyone harm so much as a hair on her head!"

"I'm sure you think so," he began looking at her scrawny arms.

Misha interrupted, crossing all the way over to Sesshomaru. She looked pleadingly up into his shimmering gold eyes. "Please Sesshomaru… don't take Rin away from me. Not over a bunch of stupid superstitious villagers. Don't let them… take Rin away from me too." Misha lowered her head. She felt like crying, but didn't want to do it in front of Sesshomaru. She wanted to look strong so that he wouldn't take her little girl away.

Sesshomaru sighed. He could tell by her scent that the woman was quite upset. Losing Misha would most certainly make Rin miserable as well. "I wasn't planning on taking Rin away, but do not want to see her become involved in a human problem."

Misha nodded and stayed quiet. She was having a hard time swallowing the lump in her throat. Finally she managed, "I understand."

Aside from their first meeting, Misha had always been polite and every bit as subservient as Rin. As he stared down at her discolored cheek Sesshomaru felt the first pangs of anger at these villagers of hers. He frowned a little wrestling with this new and unexpected emotion. Protecting this woman had never been part of his plan and he really didn't need another servant, did he? The ideas added to his irritation. It never ceased to amaze him how much a woman could complicate things. "Are you alright Misha?" He told himself that he didn't really care, that he was just making sure.

Misha looked up at Sesshomaru once more and tried to smile. "I'll be okay."

Sesshomaru watched a tear escape and glide down her cheek. He reached forward and caught it on his finger. Misha shied away from him. He looked at her, confused by his own actions. _Am I trying to comfort her I wonder?_

Misha dropped her eyes. Softly she said, "You mustn't touch me Sesshomaru, the goddess forbids it."

3

Summer was reaching its peak as the days rolled on. Rin continued to see Misha, most of the time accompanied by Jaken. He reported back to Sesshomaru nightly that the villagers had not come back to harass Misha again. Sesshomaru was quietly relived that the cowardly humans were leaving the woman alone. He wouldn't mind if he had to kill a couple foolish, barbaric humans, but he didn't want to upset the females. Rin was learning many things from Misha, they were becoming inseparable.

Sesshomaru had already gone for the day when Jaken woke up to Ahun nudging him. He yawned and stretched before looking to the place where Rin had slept. She was already gone, off to Misha's before Jaken even got up. "That girl," Jaken grumbled and yawned again. "I suppose I had better check on her."

Rin was already at Misha's. She was pulling up some leeks for the stew when six men came into Misha's clearing. Misha looked up from the fire she was starting to the men closing in on her. She stood up; taking notice of the swords two of them were wearing. She addressed one of the men by name as Rin shrank away from them all.

"What do you want Seto san?" Misha was firm, but remained polite. She saw Rin get to her feet behind the gang of angry men.

Seto was livid with grief. "My son died last night you witch!"

"And my wife is sick!" another man shouted.

"Lift your curse witch or we'll make you pay!" a third bellowed.

Rin was watching with terrified eyes. These men must have come here to hurt Misha. They were yelling at her. Suddenly one of them lunged forward and grabbed Misha by the arm. Misha cried out in pain as the man twisted her arm up behind her back and Rin screamed. The men turned toward the sound of Rin's scream, one of them stepped toward her. "Run away Rin! Run away right now!" she heard Misha yell to her. Rin turned toward the woods, toward master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru and ran for it.

She could hear the shouting behind her. Misha was screaming at the men to leave them alone, but one of them was hot on Rin's trail. She could hear him crashing through the brush behind her and she pushed herself to run faster. "Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken!" she screamed as she tried to put some distance between her and the man chasing her. It wasn't working; the adult was bigger and faster. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out desperately.

She was running downhill now. Jaken couldn't be that far ahead. Jaken would save her, he would teach these bad men a lesson, he would- Rin's feet suddenly slid out from under she and she landed on her face in the dirt and old leaves of the forest floor. She turned over and saw the man was almost to her. Rin screamed terrified and squeezed her eyes shut. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

The child's terrified scream was the last thing Rin's pursuer ever heard. Just as he was closing in on Rin, Sesshomaru arrived. With a quick flick of his wrist the demon sent his whip after the human's jugular vein, nearly decapitating him. The human fell dead as Jaken hurried toward them screaming "Rin! Rin where are you!"

"Here Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. He turned to Rin. She opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Rin are you alright?"

Rin sat up straight. "Yes my lord, but Misha…" She had to tell Lord Sesshomaru everything right away! "There are five more bad men back at Misha's. They were yelling at her. I think they must be hurting her right now!" Her kind new friend could be getting a beating right this very minute, or perhaps something even worse was happening to Misha! She couldn't help it, Rin started to shake and cry.

Jaken arrived with Ahun in tow and rushed to Rin's side. "Five more?" Sesshomaru wanted Rin to confirm. The little girl nodded and burst into hysterical sobs. "Jaken, stay with Rin," he ordered. Sesshomaru took off in the direction of Misha's clearing. He meant to slaughter the men, for terrorizing his ward if for nothing else. The wind was working to his favor; he could smell the humans before he approached the clearing. His keen nose picked up another scent on the wind a moment later. The smell of human blood.

4

Seto was pulling his short sword from Misha's chest when Sesshomaru burst into the clearing. He saw the woman fall to her knees reaching for the place she had been stabbed. It was close to the heart, likely a fatal wound. Sesshomaru was suddenly furious. This woman had done nothing but shown his ward kindness in the time that he had known her. He rushed forward releasing his whip. The murderers tried to flee, but they didn't get far. Sesshomaru sliced them to death quickly and efficiently. When the last body hit the ground he dispersed his whip and turned to Misha.

Blood wept through Misha's fingers as she tried to press on her wound. She looked up at Sesshomaru with glassy eyes. "Sesshomaru…"

He went to Misha and knelt down beside her. "Let me see," he ordered reaching to pull her hands away.

Misha had no strength to resist, but she tried. "No... You mustn't…"

Sesshomaru ignored her and pulled her hands away from her chest. Fresh gouts of blood darkened her kimono. Misha wavered and he caught her with one arm as she fell over. He could feel something warm and wet on his hand behind her. With his free hand he ripped the front of her kimono open. The woman had been run through. He frowned at the wound knowing it would cost her her life. "Kuso," he hissed under his breath.

Blood was filling Misha's lungs. "Rin," she struggled to ask.

Sesshomaru looked up into Misha's face. She was alarmingly pale already and her lips were turning blue. "Rin is alright," he assured her. "She is safe."

Misha nodded weakly and struggled to breathe. "Tell Rin…" another drowning breath, "I …love her…"

"You can tell her that yourself Misha, later. For now, just be still." _If I had arrived just a moment sooner... she wouldn't be dieing now. _

Misha raised a blood stained hand and laid it over the one Sesshomaru was using to hold on to the front of her kimono. It no longer mattered if she were getting him bloody or that he might be seeing more of her body then the goddess allowed. "…dieing... tell her."

Sesshomaru felt something stir in his quiet heart. Misha's dieing words were an expression of love for his ward. He slipped her frail hand into his own and stared down into her heavy lidded eyes. "Misha… how would it be if I took you and Rin far from this place? You could look after her always… You would like that wouldn't you?" He could hear her heart slowing, ready for its last beat. He felt as if he were swimming in her blood scent.

Misha drew her last breath and tried to smile at Sesshomaru. "…wonderful…" she sighed. Then her heart stopped and Misha's eyes fell closed.

Sesshomaru felt Misha's hand go completely slack. The woman had died in his arms. He closed his eyes for a minute, knowing Rin and Jaken wouldn't be all that far behind him. He didn't want Rin to see this; it would do more then crush the child's happy spirit. Sesshomaru eased Misha's body down onto the grass and stood up. He stared down at the woman wondering what he should do. Almost instinctively, his hand fell to Tenseiga's hilt as he stepped back. Tenseiga responded immediately, pulsing in the demons hand. _You think so Tenseiga? _Sesshomaru drew the pulsing sword and held it out in front of him. Within seconds he could see them, the slaves of the underworld. They crawled over Misha's body ready to take her to from this mortal coil once and for all.

"I'll count on you Tenseiga," Sesshomaru growled. He swung Tenseiga and shattered the creatures to dust. He wasn't even fully aware of what he had just done until he was sheathing his sword. Misha stirred and then she gasped for air. Her eyes flew open as her right hand reached up for the wound that had killed her. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his mouth slightly agape. _I…brought her back…_

Misha looked up at Sesshomaru with wild eyes. The wound in her chest was closed; she could breath just fine now. All at once she remembered Rin saying something about how Sesshomaru had saved the child with his healing sword. "I'm alive?" She sat up staring at the demon using the hand she had felt her wound with to pull her kimono closed. "Sesshomaru… you…"

It was like reviving Rin all over again. Misha looked at him with the same wonder he remembered in Rin's eyes. "I restored your life," he said in a voice that sounded far away to his own ears. "You will be with Rin now." Though he had not wanted to get involved with this woman, it was too late now. Tenseiga and Rin's love for Misha had compelled him to save her. Now Misha was his responsibility as well.

Misha was still staring at Sesshomaru when Rin came running into the clearing with Jaken close behind. "Misha!" Rin yelled running to the woman. Rin wasn't too ignorant to realize what had happened here. It looked as though Lord Sesshomaru fixed Misha like he had fixed her. Rin didn't even care so long as Misha was alright now. She ran to the woman and threw her arms around her neck. "Misha! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Misha hugged Rin tightly to her. "Oh Rin, I'm so happy to see that you're safe."

Jaken glanced over the bodies as he hurried to Sesshomaru's side. The females were crying now, hugging each other and sobbing. Jaken realized quickly what had happened here. "Me lord," he gasped. "Did you use the power of your Tenseiga to revive Misha?"

Sesshomaru blinked as if to clear his thoughts. He moved his eyes from the sobbing females to his thunderstruck green companion. "Her death was cruel and without meaning, so I erased it."

Jaken was stunned, but somehow quite pleased at the same time. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad to see Misha was alright too. "You are so kind hearted Lord Sesshomaru. A true prince amongst demons!"

Sesshomaru looked back at the females. Misha was trying to kiss Rin's tears away. _It was the right thing to do…for Rin. _He stepped forward to interrupt their emotional reunion. "Misha," he commanded her attention. Both Misha and Rin faced him. "Go and clean yourself up. We will be leaving this place at once."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru pleasantly surprised. "You mean Misha is coming with us!"

Sesshomaru bounced his gaze between the females that had become his responsibility courtesy of his father's sword. He was aware that Jaken was gawking up at him as well. "But of course," Sesshomaru said as he turned and headed for the edge of the clearing. "Misha belongs with us now."

"Me lord," Jaken sighed in awe.

Misha gave Rin a squeeze and stood up. She wanted to hurry away from this scene of death. "Hurry after Sesshomaru, Rin," she told the child. "I will change quickly and be right behind you."

Rin was hesitant to leave Misha's side, but she didn't like being around dead bodies either. "Are you sure?"

Jaken spoke up. "I will guard Misha while she prepares herself. Go on now Rin, we'll catch up." Jaken didn't want Rin at this grim scene anymore then Misha did.

Rin squeezed Misha's hand one more time. "See you in a minute," and then to Jaken, "Thank you master Jaken!" Rin hurried out of the clearing after Sesshomaru and Misha disappeared inside of her hut.

Jaken waited patiently watching the first flies gather around his master's latest kill. Humans were pathetic, but dead humans were quite disgusting. Thankfully it didn't take Misha long to get ready. She had wiped the blood off of herself and donned a clean kimono. She carried a small purse that Jaken figured she had stuffed full of her various herbs and remedies. "Are you ready Misha?" he asked trying not to show his impatience to be away from this place. Soon it would smell unbearable in this heat.

Misha took a last look over her shoulder at the place she had called home for nearly a year. "Yes," she answered turning back to her new friend. Jaken nodded and Misha followed him out of the clearing and into a new life with Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan-dhin

1

Sesshomaru led his troupe south into new territory. When he was satisfied that he had put enough distance between them and Misha's previous life, he slowed their pace again leaving Rin and Misha much more free time to spend together. There were few demons in the area and they were at least two days away from a human settlement. Sesshomaru wanted to avoid humans for now. He was sure that Rin had been traumatized, but having Misha with her seemed to appease the child; even make her happy.

Sesshomaru would watch Rin with Misha, mostly from a distance. Jaken was his ears when it came to the women. Most nights Misha would go to sleep with Rin, her arm always wrapped protectively around the child. Jaken would talk with Sesshomaru, filling him on what his wards had done that day. Misha was teaching Rin how to identify plants, songs that she could remember from when she was a child, and even how to write her name. Sesshomaru was pleased with her tutelage.

Misha also told Rin stories about what she called the _pantheon of gods_. It appeared that Misha's people had some foolish kami; always vexing each other and too involved with humans. Sesshomaru supposed that the kami Artemis, Misha's kami, was sensible enough. From what he gleamed from Jaken's reports, Artemis didn't like human males very much and her punishments on them were harsh. A good kami for a young woman to have.

The moon began to grow again and even the evenings were hot. Sesshomaru noticed that on some nights after Rin fell asleep Misha would go sit by herself and look at the moon. Sometimes it looked like she was talking to herself; praying to her kami in the moon. Sesshomaru had kept his distance from Misha and their encounters were always brief and cursory. Though the woman acted completely subservient, there was something in her eyes that almost unnerved him. Rin had marveled over him when he had first resurrected her as well, but being a child she was quick to accept him as her lord and protector and get over it. Misha was not a child though. He wondered if what he saw in her eyes was fear, or fascination, or both.

The moon was nearly to half when Sesshomaru arrived late one night. Jaken and Rin were asleep beside a snuffed fire; Misha was sitting further up the hill staring up at the moon. She seemed to be sitting by herself more frequently lately, Sesshomaru wondered why. Outwardly she didn't seem stressed, but he had noticed that if he stood too close to her Misha's heart rate would often accelerate. Jaken hadn't noticed a problem with Misha's behavior at all and Rin was the happiest he had ever seen her. If Misha really was alright, then why was she spending more nights talking to the moon? He moved past the campsite and up the hill to where Misha was sitting. He could hear her humming Rin's silly song about him again. "Misha," he commanded her attention.

Misha ceased humming immediately and turned toward the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. "Sesshomaru," she greeted getting to her feet.

Sesshomaru came a little closer, but left enough distance between them that he wouldn't frighten her. He could clearly see her in the wash of moonlight, her large eyes watching him carefully. "How fared Rin today?" he asked, keeping it simple as usual.

Misha smiled at the child's name. "She had a wonderful day. She and Jaken went fishing this afternoon. I guess that's why they're both asleep now. They wore themselves out." Misha's smile broadened at the memory of Rin and Jaken splashing around in the stream.

Sesshomaru took note of the smile and nodded. She hadn't smiled at him since he revived her; he took it as a good sign. The woman would come to accept things in time, it would just take longer for her then it did for Rin. "I think that you have a way of wearing them out, it seems you keep Rin quite busy."

Misha straightened and her smile fell away. "I never went to school, but I can teach her what I know." She dropped her eyes. It was hard to look at Sesshomaru for too long, epically if he were looking at her. Jaken had explained to her that Sesshomaru had used Tenseiga to revive all three of them that followed him now. It was hard to believe that was the act of a demon, harder to believe that he wasn't a god.

_She hides her eyes from me… _"Jaken tells me she can write her name," Sesshomaru tried to draw Misha into conversation, to force her to talk to him. The sooner she got used to him the better. He knew he could get answers about Rin from her, but he wanted to get her to _talk_ to him about the child.

Misha nodded looking past Sesshomaru to where Rin was sleeping. "Yes, she's done it three times now."

He noticed the woman's large eyes soften some as she looked for Rin in the dim light. She seemed proud of Rin's accomplishment. Sesshomaru didn't care either way for the simplistic scratches the mortals called a language, but Rin should probably learn to read and write if she could. "Is that good?" he asked.

"Very good," Misha assured Sesshomaru. Her eyes had found Rin and fixed on her.

Sesshomaru frowned a little. This was turning into just another Q and A about 'what Rin did today'. The woman wasn't even looking at him when he spoke. He took a couple of quick steps forward meaning to command her attention. "Misha," he started, but the rest died on his lips. Misha had startled when Sesshomaru had moved closer and she was watching him large unnerving eyes. He heard her heart pounding stronger in her chest then it had been a moment ago. Sesshomaru continued walking toward Misha. The closer he got, the more he could sense her apprehension. He fixed his eyes on hers to hold her at complete attention. "You are afraid of me? Is that it?"

Misha felt like the cricket in the spider web. She couldn't move and Sesshomaru was closing in on her. "No, of course not," she tried to stay calm, but the distance between them was shrinking rapidly.

He could smell the chemicals changing in the woman's scent. Misha was beyond nervous, likely on her way to panic, but Sesshomaru kept walking toward her. "You say that you are not afraid, but I can sense otherwise. Demons can smell fear you know."

Misha watched frozen as Sesshomaru came to a halt just over an arms reach in front of her. "I…" but she had no words.

"Why is it that you should be afraid of me? Have I not been most kind to you Misha," It was hard to keep the irritation out of his voice. The truth was it would be harder to protect her if she were afraid of him. Even in life when she _could_ have asked for his help, she had not .The result was her death, an incident that Sesshomaru did not want to see repeated.

"Yes Sesshomaru, most kind," she said as she pulled her eyes away from him and bowed slightly.

The bow was polite, but also convenient for breaking eye contact. "Haven't I given you what you want? You are with Rin now, you are safe. I will not allow any harm to come to either of you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, of course…"

Sesshomaru cut her off sharply. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Misha."

Misha's snapped her attention back to Sesshomaru immediately. Though his tone of voice had only changed slightly, she knew it was a command. Misha reached up and grabbed at the collar of her warn kimono, nervously. "Yes Sesshomaru."

He had frightened her even further, which annoyed him, but he had her eyes again. "I am not going to hurt you; I will protect your life as it pleases me to do so. There is much that you can do for Rin. That should be reason enough for me to protect you."

Misha blinked at Sesshomaru letting his words sink in. "Protect me… and Rin?" it was hard finding her voice. Sesshomaru was frowning a little. He looked quite cross.

"Yes Misha," Sesshomaru sighed out some frustration. "It is my duty to look after you. It is I that denied you your death."

"You gave me life Sesshomaru! Yet you insist that you-"

"I am not a kami Misha, I am a demon."

Misha shrank a little. "But your so…"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am the demon Sesshomaru, Lord of these Western Lands. I do not know your kami, but I can tell you that she certainly was not my mother. I am not a kami, I am not a son of the moon, and I am not going to hurt you. Do you understand me Misha?"

Misha was stunned by the way Sesshomaru addressed all of her concerns at once. Though he was still scowling, the gleam in his eye seemed to soften. It suddenly became clear to her what Sesshomaru wanted. He expected her to look after Rin of course, but that wasn't all. Sesshomaru wanted to conversate with Misha, he wanted to know more then just how many times Rin wrote her name. He had genuine intrest in the child's development and wanted to know just what Misha was teaching her. Sesshomaru didn't want a nanny; he wanted a companion for the child that _he_ could understand. "Yes Sesshomaru," she said with a nod.

The woman seemed to be calming. He had made himself perfectly clear. As he looked at her Sesshomaru thought now might be a good time to ask a few questions, to make her keep talking to him. "Your kami seems to favor females does she not?"

"Yes, Artemis is very protective of her purity. Perhaps Jaken relayed the story of Actaeon to you? I told it to him the other night."

"What story would that be?" He wanted to keep her talking.

"Actaeon came upon Artemis and her nymphs bathing. She was so furious that he had seen her nakedness she turned him into a stag and set his own hounds upon him."

Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest. "Sounds a bit harsh to me. Tell me, what does this kami expect from her followers?" He supposed it would be good to know ahead of time if she gave sacrifice to her goddess.

Misha smiled a little, her nerves had lost their edge. "Well, nothing really. That is, nothing much different from any miko."

"You remain pure for your goddess?" He could remember Misha's words in the clearing… _You mustn't touch me Sesshomaru, the goddess forbids it._

"Well, yes," Misha answered blushing a little. "The followers of Artemis are not to be touched or seen by any man lest they decide to marry."

"And does that rule apply to me as well? What if I must move you out of harms way? Is that acceptable touching?"

Misha realized Sesshomaru was trying to establish their boundaries, but this topic of conversation was slightly embarrassing. "Yes, that's fine. I'll certainly do my best not to get in your way."

Sesshomaru was beginning to see the bigger picture. "I see." It was good to know that he could move her out of the way if he needed to without sending her into a panic. "Aside from that, it is your practice that I have no physical contact with you, is that correct?"

Misha nodded. She could feel her cheeks burning. "Yes. The goddess forbids any man to touch me."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see." He knew that some of her anxiety had something to do with his proximity, now he understood why. Her beliefs would be easy enough to accommodate. It wasn't as if he ever got _that_ close to her. He could tell this was an uncomfortable subject for Misha. He was sure the worship of her kami made her look even more like a witch to the ignorant humans. He turned away from her and looked up at the moon. "Why is it you worship this kami? What does she do to protect you?"

Misha smiled at Sesshomaru and looked up at the moon herself. "Well, she sent me you didn't she?"

2

Jaken lay back yawning, tucking his hand under his head. He was watching Lord Sesshomaru and Misha standing together on top of the hill looking at the moon. It was a site Jaken was becoming used too as the weeks slipped by. Misha kept Rin very busy during the day, and Jaken too if he had not gone with his master. It was easier for him to let Misha gush over Rin's accomplishments to Lord Sesshomaru. The little ghoul had noticed that his masters evening chats with Misha had progressively become longer, sometimes Jaken would doze off before Lord Sesshomaru would take his leave and disappear into the night.

Mostly they talked about Rin. Misha often repeated the stories to Sesshomaru that she had told to Rin or Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru seemed satisfied with the way Misha was influencing the child. Jaken was quite comfortable himself. Though Lord Sesshomaru now spent most evenings visits with Misha, because the woman was with Rin Jaken got to go with Sesshomaru more and more frequently during the day. Jaken yawned again and let his eyes fall closed. Misha's voice was carried to his ears on a warm breeze. …o_n the spice route for a long time…_Jaken drifted off to sleep.

Misha was in particularly high spirits tonight. She had a good day with Rin, even took her swimming for a while. On the sandy shore Rin practiced writing her name. Rin had wanted to learn how to write _Sesshomaru_ but Misha didn't know how to make the kanji. She could remember most of the alphabet from her native land, though there were some characters from a completely different language in her memory. She wrote 'Sesshomaru' in the sand the best she could. Rin seemed pleased.

Misha started up at the moon, it was almost full. "We traveled on the spice route for a long time. My mama and Iri taught me to write some things. Iri was Japu's wife. They were from the land of Ethiopia. Their skin was even darker then my papas." Misha rubbed at her arms that had progressively taken on a deeper tan under the hot summer sun. Summer was when she had been picked on the most by the fairer Asian children she got stuck in the village with.

Sesshomaru nodded. He found the diversity of humans she talked about almost interesting. Perhaps the reason for the humans in his territory being so small minded was that they had never seen the world as a whole. Misha had seen much as a child, people were people to her. There was no prejudice in her heart. From the corner of his eye he noticed her self-consciously rubbing at her arms. He didn't need to see her in daylight to know that her skin was changing color. Her arm across Rin at night as they slept made the child look very white in comparison. It didn't smell like anything was wrong with her, but where the sun touched her, her skin has become like bronze. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to Misha. "The sun colors your people doesn't it Misha?"

Misha smiled a little. "You noticed too hmm? Yes, but Rin doesn't seem to mind. She thinks my sun stripes are funny."

"Sun stripes?" Sesshomaru had never heard of such a thing.

The blood rushed to Misha's face. "Well, you see where I stay covered from the sun is lighter then the rest of me…"

He sensed the scent of the woman beside him change slightly. Apparently even asking her to explain something about her body made her nervous. "I see," he said and looked back at the moon. With his eyes off of her she started to calm down. "It is good that Rin see that some people are different. She is a very accepting child."

Misha nodded and let her hands fall to her sides. There was no need to try to rub her tan off anymore. "Yes," Misha sighed smiling a little. "Rin is wonderful."

3

Sesshomaru sent Jaken on a mission. His servant was sent to find a more suitable kimono for Misha. The kimono she wore was old and faded; Jaken had agreed that Misha should be better dressed while traveling in the company of one as great as Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken had still not returned, but Misha was occupying Rin's morning with a hunt for various plants. Sesshomaru saw the golden opportunity for a nap and he took it. He settled himself against the broad trunk of a shady tree and let himself relax. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the forest around him fill up his senses. He could hear Rin's voice in the distance. He didn't focus on what she was saying, he was feeling far too sleepy now, but she sounded happy. There wasn't even as much as a trace of a scent of another mortal or demon on the wind. The females were perfectly safe. Sesshomaru let out a deep breath and let himself fall asleep.

The sun climbed higher into the sky heating the day. Sesshomaru slept lightly until just past the noon hour when voices roused him from sleep. First he heard Jaken; "You should be most grateful to Lord Sesshomaru for being so concerned about your well being Misha." And then he heard Misha, "Oh yes Jaken san! Sesshomaru is most kind." _What is this praise all about now? _A little irritated to be waken to such heat Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Jaken was walking in the lead, Rin had stopped to inspect a plant and Misha was watching her. _Misha?_ Sesshomaru noticed the different kimono at once. Misha no longer wore her faded kimono, Jaken had returned with a fine new one. It was white with delicate pink cherry blossoms on the sleeves; her obe was the same pale pink. Misha had also twisted her hair up and held it in place with a large comb. She had gone from looking like the refugee she was to a more proper lady in the course of his nap. Sesshomaru approved of Jaken's choice. Not only the white serve as a symbol of Misha's purity, it would also make it easier to watch her from further away, even in the dark. Even at this distance he could see clearly how the kimono stood out against her tanned skin.

Jaken spotted Sesshomaru a few steps further into the woods. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out to him and waved. "Now is your chance to thank Lord Sesshomaru Misha," he said commanding Misha's attention away from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called getting up. She skirted past Misha toward Jaken. Misha's eyes skipped ahead of Rin to Sesshomaru.

All eyes fell on the groggy demon. He frowned a little knowing that for now, nap time was over. He watched Rin weave between Misha and Jaken and come running to him. She stopped a short distance from his feet. "What a beautiful tree you've found Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin!" Jaken chide from behind. "Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru! He doesn't need you pestering him in this heat!"

"I'm not pestering him master Jaken, right Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru flat eyed all three of them. They froze where they were, all at his attention. He looked at Rin first. "Yes Rin, this tree is quite nice." He looked at Misha, then to Jaken, then back to Misha. "You approve of Jaken's choice for you Misha?"

Misha bowed a little. "It is the most beautiful thing that I have ever had."

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Mmmhmm mmmhmm Misha looks really pretty!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She was so excited to see Sesshomaru during the day she was practically squirming. "Do you know what's special about this tree Rin?"

Rin stared at Lord Sesshomaru with large eager eyes. Lord Sesshomaru was about to reveal a great secret to her. "What is it my lord?"

Sesshomaru fought off the urge to yawn. He hated the peak of the day. "You see Rin, this tree is wide enough so that you can lean against it," he paused and let her tiptoe over. She leaned against the tree, eyes still fixed on Sesshomaru as she settled back against the bark. "This tree is big enough to shade you from even the hottest sun."

"Yes my lord, it is very cool under this tree indeed. You're so smart Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru sighed quietly. "The very best thing about this tree Rin is that it is the perfect place to listen. If you lean against this tree and be still you can hear all the sounds of the forest." It was mostly true, sounds did echo here. Rin nodded and closed her eyes. She let herself relax against the tree. Sesshomaru looked over at Misha. It was curious as to how something as simple as a change of clothes made Misha look so different. The kimono flattered her feminine features and dark skin. He nodded once approvingly and turned to Jaken. "Very good Jaken."

Jaken puffed with pride. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank you both," Misha said and bowed again.

Sesshomaru let his eyes fall shut. "Hush now, this is the quiet tree remember?"

Jaken scurried to Sesshomaru's side. He sat in the grass by Sesshomaru's knee resting his staff beside him. Misha went around to Rin and sat beside her. Rin shifted her head so that it rest on Misha's shoulder. Sesshomaru listened to them fall asleep in the heat one by one. The wind bore no sign of trouble so Sesshomaru let himself drift back down into a light sleep.

4

When the worst of the heat wave was over, Sesshomaru turned them east. There were few demons, but human settlements peppered the area. They would see one from a distance sometimes, but that was as close as Sesshomaru would allow. Occasionally he detected other humans in the woods with them, but they were easy to avoid. He was leading his troupe down a grassy hill when Rin suddenly spoke up. "Oh no! My flowers!" she moaned from atop Ahun. "I must have dropped them when Ahun hopped over that log." She pointed to where the forest crept out into the hillside. "Back there."

Misha had been walking beside Rin listening intently. She turned back in the direction they had come. "I'll go get it. Go on and catch up to Sesshomaru." Misha patted Ahun on the thigh and took off back toward the woods.

Ahead of the group, Sesshomaru smelled Misha's scent retreating. He looked over his shoulder; Jaken close behind him, Rin riding on Ahun a little further back and Misha running into the woods. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to face the others as Misha disappeared back into the patch of woods they had just left. "Jaken! What is she doing?" Sesshomaru barked. The demon had managed to steer them around most humans, but this afternoon he had sensed a small band of humans in the forest; four males, probably outlaws. They weren't close enough to be seen, but Sesshomaru could smell them. They smelled of road dirt and old blood. One of them spilled sake as Sesshomaru lifted his nose to sniff the air.

"Young Rin dropped something just over yonder me lord. Misha has gone to fetch it for her." Jaken shot Rin a hard look over his shoulder. "You should be thankful for that woman Rin. Humph! I dare say she babies you too much sometimes."

Rin looked away from Jaken to Lord Sesshomaru. He was looking into the trees where Misha had gone and her master was frowning. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she felt her heart sink a little.

Sesshomaru calculated the distance from Misha's scent to the band of humans. If Misha didn't turn back right now she was going to run right into them, but her scent continued to move further away. "Kuso," he growled under his breath moving forward past Jaken and Rin.

Jaken watched his master, confused. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Stay with Rin, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered. He broke into a run for the trees. Ahead of him Misha would be running into the bandits. A second later, he heard her scream.

Through the trees he could see the white of Misha's kimono, and made straight for it. A man stood at either end of the path and two of them had closed in on Misha. One held her arm and the other had the front of her kimono in his fist as he leaned in toward her. Misha's eyes were clenched tightly shut as she turned her head away from the men holding her. Sesshomaru was to them in a flash. He ran straight through them grabbing Misha around the waist and snatching her away from the men. He moved them further up the trail and set Misha down. "Get behind me," he ordered dropping his hand to Tokijin's hilt.

Misha jumped behind Sesshomaru trying to understand what had just happened. Sesshomaru had just grabbed her away from those bad men…

"A demon!" one of the bandits alarmed.

"We aint got no business with a demon," the one who had been holding Misha's arm argued. He pointed past Sesshomaru to the wide eyed woman peeking over his shoulder. "We gots business wid the woman though. She didn't pay up!"

Sesshomaru glared at the mouthy human. "The woman has no money." He had no reason to banter with the humans, but he supposed slaughtering them in front of Misha might make her more distressed. He could smell the fear coming from her as Misha hid behind him.

The bandit that had been holding Misha by the front of the kimono spoke up. Sesshomaru could smell sake all over him as he exhaled. "We figured we just get her to pay what she owes pushin ass all night long!" he emphasized by gyrating his hips. His commerads howled with laughter and Misha shrunk further behind Sesshomaru.

"Filthy vermin," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the drunk in disgust. In a flash he had unsheathed Tokijin. Misha was no longer in the way so Sesshomaru let the sword loose.

Misha watched from behind Sesshomaru as lightning flew from his sword. It struck the men that had cornered her just a moment ago, flickered, and then dispersed. The men fell to the ground dead as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. She looked at the bodies with terrified eyes. Sesshomaru turned toward her; she rolled her eyes up at him.

"Misha, are you alright?" Sesshomaru was careful to sound calm. He was aware that she was fairly terrorized already, he didn't need to add to her anxiety by being harsh with her right now. Her hair had fallen loose and her kimono was pulled out of place. He saw the tears standing out in her frightened eyes.

"Se…Se…"Misha burst into tears and threw herself against Sesshomaru's chest. She clung to his kimono and buried her face against him. _He saved me from _"those bad men!" she sobbed.

Sesshomaru startled a little, but the woman hadn't noticed. He was sure that when he had moved her a moment ago that it had been acceptable touching, _but this_… He could feel her hot tears against his neck and her body shake as hitched in a breath and let out a cry. He brought a hand up and patted Misha on the back. It worked to make Rin stop crying if she were particularly upset about something. As far as he was concerned, Misha had a right to be a little upset right now, scared out of her wits would be even better. This would certainly keep Misha from wandering away again. "You are safe Misha. The outlaws are dead."

"I was g-getting R-R-Rin's flowers," Misha tried to speak through her sobs. The reality of it all was crushing. If it weren't for Sesshomaru, Misha would have been raped and left to die. "Bad men!" she bleated.

"The bad men are gone now Misha, you are safe," he assured her. The woman didn't seem to be calming. Once or twice when Rin had been inconsolable, Sesshomaru had held her to quite her. It made Rin know that she was safe, that it was okay-all better now. He wasn't sure it would work the same way with a grown woman. There was all of this 'touching' business of hers as well. He guessed that if he could touch her a minute ago and that was alright, and it was Misha that had made physical contact with him _first_, that it would be acceptable for him to try to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around Misha and pulled her up against him. "It is alright now Misha, you are safe."

Misha's breath caught in her throat. Sesshomaru was _hugging _her. She realized suddenly how tightly she gripped handfuls of his kimono. It was if she were clinging to him for dear life, and now he had wrapped her up into his arms. Misha had never held on to any man except her papa. Certainly she felt safe in Sesshomaru's arms, but he was not her papa, nor was he her elderly Asian father that had leaned on her when she took him out for a walk. Sesshomaru was her protector, but would the goddess allow _him_ to hold her like _this_? She caught her breath and let go of his kimono. She looked up into the demon's eyes. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru looked down at Misha, immediately realizing holding a grown woman was much different then comforting a crying child. Misha's body was very well developed. Her kimono was askew and Sesshomaru could see the cleavage that was pushing against him. "It is alright now Misha." He let go of her and stepped back trying to shield her from the sight of all the bodies. "Let us return to Rin."

Misha stepped to Sesshomaru's side looking away from the corpses. "Yes, Sesshomaru."

11


	4. Chapter 4

**Ka like the wind**

** 1 **

Sesshomaru led the group further away from the areas where humans settled. Soon they would pass through the great swath of woodland with the wolf demons to the west and Inuyasha's human territory to the east. Summer had lost its brutal heat and the days were pleasant. Misha and Rin never went far from where Sesshomaru had left them for the day, Misha did not stray again. Sesshomaru noticed that the hero worship in Misha's eyes had faded in the days since he had rescued her. Things seemed to have returned to normal.

Eventually it was cool enough in the late afternoons for Sesshomaru to go to his humans. He arrived before the sun had set to the area where he had left Rin and Misha that day. Jaken scurried to keep up behind him as they stepped into the clearing. Rin stood some distance behind Misha watching her quietly. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Misha. He saw her hand perilously close to a bee hive, but there was no scent of fear coming from Misha. She was perfectly calm, almost serene. The bees did not seem to think she was a threat. He saw her hand disappear into the hive and reappear holding a golden chunk of honeycomb. Misha turned back toward Rin just as mindless of the bees as they were to her. Sesshomaru watched Misha return to Rin's side smiling. He proceeded forward and his approach caught their attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin greeted running toward him. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru! Did you see it my lord? Misha can trick the bees! Did you see? Look she got me some honey for my tea!" She babbled excitedly. Lord Sesshomaru was quite early this evening. She would get to see him _a lot! _ before she had to go to sleep.

Sesshomaru met Rin and dropped his hand on top of her head to calm her. "Yes Rin, I saw that." He looked up at Misha coming over to them. "It appears we have a bee charmer in our company." Sesshomaru had heard that it was possible, but it was mostly human legend. The truth of the matter was, humans had lost the ability to live harmoniously with nature a very long time ago.

Misha smiled at Sesshomaru. "No, I'm just foolish and very lucky. I have told Rin that she must never be so reckless."

Sesshomaru nodded approvingly. As much as Rin hopped around she would likely get herself stung. He looked down at the chunk of honeycomb Misha held out in front of her. Some of the honey was oozing its way down Misha's fingers. Her hands were small, not much bigger then Rin's, but her fingers were long enough to reach into a bee hive. "Indeed." Bees were temperamental and irritating. He wondered what trick Misha must have used to keep them calm.

Misha held the honeycomb out so Sesshomaru could get a better look. "It's good for the hive to break a piece off once in a while." She looked down at Rin. "Tell Sesshomaru why Rin."

Rin stepped directly between Lord Sesshomaru and Misha and studied the honeycomb in Misha's hand. "You see Lord Sesshomaru, where Misha broke it off and moved it out of the way, the bees now have more room in their bee house to make more honey."

Misha smiled at the child. "What else Rin?"

Rin studied the honey beginning to leak from its comb. "It's just the honey. The baby bees don't get hurt at all."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She was ogling the honey. He lifted his eyes to Misha. Sesshomaru had never really paid much attention to the anatomy of a bee hive, but apparently Misha had. It pleased him that she was passing that knowledge on to Rin. It wasn't that difficult to obtain honeycomb without disturbing the nursery, but the bees hadn't even detect Misha was a predator. Her lips were curled into a smile as she stood listening to Rin. His eyes fell back to the child's eager face. "That's very good Rin."

Rin couldn't stand waiting anymore. She raised a finger toward the honeycomb. Rin paused almost close enough to touch it and peeked up at Misha. Misha nodded and Rin went for it. She smushed her finger into the honey clear up to her knuckle and popped it into her mouth. "Mmmm! I thought you were going to make me wait forever Misha!" she mumbled through her finger. Misha laughed and when Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru, he seemed happy too.

2

Misha had been watching the storm roll in all morning. Soon it would be raining, thunder and lightning as well. Jaken was with them today. He assured Misha there was a shrine not far from where Sesshomaru had left them. There were a few such abandon human things in this territory. He led them through the woods, Misha holding Ahun by the reigns while Rin rode on the beasts back. Jaken stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. "Jaken?" Misha called nervously halting herself.

"This scent is," Jaken began, but before he could finish Inuyasha and Kagome stepped into view on the path ahead.

"We should go back Inuyasha!" Kagome ranted. "In a few minutes its going to be raining and my stuff is gonna get all wet!"

"You shouldn't bring so much crap with you all the time then!" he retorted in his defense.

Rin spotted Kagome and slid off Ahun. "Kagome neechan!" Rin was running to greet her as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Kagome fixed on Rin as she came forward. It had been a while since she had last seen Rin. "Rin! Hi, how are you?"

Kagome bent to face the child, but Inuyasha was focused on the dark woman behind the kid. _…the hell? _He sniffed the air. The woman was human.

Misha let go of Ahun's reigns and hurried past Jaken to Rin. It appeared Rin knew this woman, but standing next to Kagome was a man. Misha certainly wasn't going to let some _strange man_ near _her child_. Her eyes cut up from Rin to Inuyasha and Misha froze in place. A hanyou was staring at her.

"Kagome I want you to meet Misha," Rin bubbled happily. She looked from Kagome to Misha and saw a funny look on Misha's face. "It's okay Misha, that's just Inuyasha; Lord Sesshomaru's simple minded younger brother."

Inuyasha frowned at Rin. "What did you just say you little brat?"

Shippo came out from under Inuyash's hair. "Hey! Don't yell at her!"

Inuyasha snatched Shippo up by the back of his shirt and dropped him beside Kagome. "Shut up ya pest."

Misha blinked at this new group. Rin and Jaken had told her about each of them. Kagome was a human woman; Inuyasha was a half demon and Sesshomaru's younger brother. Misha could see the family resemblance, especially the eyes and the hair. The child Shippo was an adorable little kitsune! Just as they had told her, Inuyasha was a big meanie. "How cruel!" Misha knelt down beside Shippo. "Are you alright?"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "He's always buggin' me. He had it coming." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and scowled at Misha. "And just who the hell are _you_?"

Jaken interceded. "Miss Misha is ward to Lord Sesshomaru master Inuyasha. I'll have you pay no disrespect to her or young Rin there!" He waved the staff of skulls threateningly as he shuffled forward.

Inuyasha looked at Jaken frowning. "What, you think I'm stupid? There's no way Sesshomaru would take a human woman as a ward." His eyes moved suspiciously back to Misha. He had never seen a woman like her before. He stared openly at her dark skin and large eyes, smelling her.

"It's true," Rin piped up. "Misha's with us now. Lord Sesshomaru protects her too."

Inuyasha bounced his gaze from Misha to Rin to Jaken. "Bullshit."

Misha stood up and took a surprisingly threatening step toward the hanyou. "Inuyasha san! Rin speaks the truth; Sesshomaru protects me."

Jaken saw the opportunity to humble the testy hanyou. Jaken cleared his throat. "Misha came under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru nearly two moons ago."

"Lord Sesshomaru fixed Misha when she died." Rin mumbled unconsciously scooting toward Misha.

Inuyasha was floored. He stared at Jaken. "Are you telling me that Sesshomaru _revived_ that woman!"

Jaken nodded but it was Misha that answered. She was frowning at Inuyasha. "Clearly you know nothing about Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha snapped his head back to Misha ready to yell at her, but "Inuyasha," Kagome warned. Inuyasha glared at Misha, but held his tongue. Kagome stood up and turned back in the direction she had come from. "Come on everyone, there is shelter back this way and it looks like it's going to be raining soon."

The group followed Kagome back to a moldering hut by the roadside. They settled in as the rains came down. Kagome seemed to be content visiting with the kid and that woman, but Inuyasha just couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had revived her and become her protector. The child he could kind of understand; Sesshomaru wasn't totally without mercy, but looking after a woman was very different then just protecting a child. Problematic sometimes if she was particularly appealing, and Misha was. He just couldn't _get it_ how someone who hated humans so much, especially females- like Inuyasha's mother, would be looking after such a strange woman. Misha spoke highly of Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha was stunned to discover she seemed to know his brother quite well; better then he did that was for sure. He watched Misha with Rin and took note of how she mothered the child. "So that's it," Inuyasha grunted. "You're the babysitter."

Misha looked up into Inuyasha's smug face. "I am not her babysitter; I am her companion and her sensei."

"Keh," Inuyasha was irritated that this woman would challenge the obvious. "If that's the case then why haven't you just taken Rin and settled down someplace?"

Misha found herself getting angry with the hanyou. He didn't seem to understand how deeply involved Sesshomaru was with the child. It was what had let Misha open up to Sesshomaru, his love for Rin. It was their common bond. "I would never take Rin away from Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes away from the woman. "You don't think Sesshomaru really gives a crap do you? Maybe about the kid, but a woman? Keh! You're just the baby sitter lady."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

Rin shook her head at Inuyasha. She had come to understand Inuyasha was kind of dumb, he had to have _everything_ explained to him by Kagome, but Rin wanted to try. "That's all wrong master Inuyasha sir, but I guess it can't be helped seeing how stupid you are." She spoke without a hint of malice in her voice, genuinely feeling sorry for one so slow witted. "Lord Sesshomaru decided Misha should come with us. Misha thought so too and it has been very wonderful, ah yes very wonderful indeed!" She clapped her hands together and sighed dreamily.

Inuyasha stood up. Raining or not he was getting out of here and away from these annoying Sesshomaru worshipers. "Whatever," he grumbled stepping outside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.

"I'm outta here," he turned away from the hut and ran off into the woods.

Misha was grateful for his departure. Inuyasha was every bit as rude and stupid as she had been told he would be. She looked at Kagome curiously. She liked her, she was nice. "Why are you with Inuyasha Kagome san?"

Kagome waved a hand in front of her face and laughed nervously. "He can be a real jerk sometimes, sorry about that."

"I think that you are too good for him."

Kagome's mouth fell open at Misha's bluntness, but Shippo was laughing. "Too late now," Shippo said throwing an elbow into Rin and making her giggle. "Inuyasha and Kagome got married. She's stuck with him forever!"

3

Inuyasha found a shrine with roof enough to get under. Someone had left offering here not too long ago. He toed a gourd at the base of the shrine. Something sloshed inside. He bent to pick it up, and suddenly smelled Sesshomaru. It smelled like he was coming right for him. It had been a long time since Inuyasha had seen his brother. He straightened and waited to see if Sesshomaru would come. There was room under this roof for him too, but would Sesshomaru stand under here with Inuyasha and get out of the rain? He turned toward Sesshomaru's scent and a moment later Inuyasha's elder brother came into view.

Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha, then the shrine where he stood out of the rain. It would do so long as Inuyasha didn't pester him too much. Sesshomaru stepped to the other side of the offerings under the roof. "Inuyasha," he acknowledged.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, smelling him. "Well hey there big brother," he grunted back.

Not far from them Sesshomaru could smell the scents of his followers and Inuysaha's brood together. "So they are visiting with Kagome, out of the rain I take it."

Inuyasha's nose was sensitive. He could smell the child and the woman on his brother. It appeared he was spending some time with his followers. Inuyasha frowned at the demon and hit the bottle with his toe again, the smell of sake wafted up to his nose. "So what's the deal with that woman huh? Thought it was time to find a babysitter for that kid or what?"

Sesshomaru continued to look out at the rain. The wind had picked up some as the worst of the storm bear down on them. His nose was keen as well; Inuyasha was covered with Kagome's scent. "Misha is Rin's companion. She is teaching the child."

"Keh!" Inuyasha bent and snatched up the jug he had been rocking with his foot. He pulled the top off, sniffed it and then drank down a big gulp. "Keh! Protecting a woman? You don't know half the trouble you're in for pal." He frowned at the disgusted look Sesshomaru was favoring him with. Inuyasha shook the sake. "What? I checked it out first. It's not like someone pissed in it!" Annoyed he took another gulp and coughed.

Sesshomaru was watching Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. "Degenerate as always little brother."

Inuyasha puffed up defensively. "Keh! You're such a snob." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I saw that woman of yours. So you're really protecting her now too huh?"

Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha, back out at the rain. "I am." He kept his tone even, emotionless. There was no need for Inuyasha to concern himself with Sesshomaru's females. They were fine.

Inuyasha slouched a little. "You're either really brave or really stupid. Protecting a woman is a real pain in the ass."

Sesshomaru didn't really think so. Misha wasn't really any trouble at all. "Perhaps it is just protecting Kagome that is a pain in the ass," he countered. "Misha has been no trouble to me at all."

"'corse not," Inuyasha growled. "She thinks you're just great." Sesshomaru still did not look at Inuyasha. After a few minutes of staring at the back of Sesshomaru's head, Inuyasha got bored and sat down with his sake. "Not that you would ask or anything, but Kagome and Shippo are doin just fine. I married her last spring." That invoked a response from big brother. He faced Inuyasha and Inuyasha grinned satisfied. "Yep, I married Kagome!" He tipped the gourd back for another gulp of sake.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised. It seemed that things had changed for both of them as the months had slipped by. "I see. Well then, congratulations I suppose." So Inuyasha had taken a mortal wife; he had given up on trying to become a demon if favor of taking care of Kagome and Shippo.

"Yeah, well…thanks." Inuyasha looked out at the rain.

Sesshomaru supposed his lack of enthusiasm had given Inuyasha the impression that he was uninterested; the younger sibling was simpleton after all. "This being married to Kagome, it pleases you?" he asked as the first bolt of lightning lit up the sky. The storm was worsening, it looked like he would be stuck here with Inuyasha for a bit longer, stuck here talking to the brother he hadn't seen in almost half a year.

"Yeah, I think we're all pretty happy." Inuyasha smiled at the mention of Kagome's name. "Kagome and Shippo… they're great. Things have been pretty peaceful. It's… nice." He fell quiet again listening to the rain for a while. He drank some more sake and wiped the sweat from his brow. Finally his angry curiosity got the better of him. "So, what's with that woman Sesshomaru? You used father's Tenseiga to revive her, didn't you?"

"I simply erased a meaningless death." Sesshomaru stared up at the storm clouds; the worst were moving overhead fast.

Even hearing it from Sesshomaru himself, it was still hard to believe. Inuyasha stared up at his brother. His brother had done for Misha what their father had done for Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten. "Why? Why did you bring that woman back?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the sky. He didn't like to recollect Misha's wasted death. It was unpleasant. "She was friend to Rin. She makes a good teacher for the child; Misha is most patient with and kind to Rin."

Inuyasha settled back trying to calm himself. He could understand his older brother finding a companion for the kid, but _reviving a mortal woman_! "So she's the nanny."

"Not exactly."

Inuyasha growled aggravated again. "Well whatever! She's a woman and they always gotta make things hard on a guy!" Inuyasha huffed a sigh and looked away from Sesshomaru. "Misha wearin' white for a reason?"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Misha is a pure woman. It is part of her worship."

"So you're protecting her virtue too eh Sesshomaru? Keh! It figures if you were gonna have some woman around for the kid she'd just have to be some gorgeous, exotic, untouchable, virgin that worships the ground you walk on!" he scoffed.

Sesshomaru frowned down at his younger brother becoming more annoyed. "Idiot, what are you babbling about?"

"Damaru!" Inuyasha snapped. He waved the bottle at the rain. "Human females are frail creatures! They get hurt easily and aren't strong enough to fight. In that way they _are_ like children. But a woman is not a child. She always has her own crazy _ideas_ and _feelings _about _stuff!_ They can make it hard to protect them." Inuyasha gulped down another swallow of the warm sake frowning. "I'll venture to guess that the woman is every bit as taken with you as the kid is. Am I right?"

"Misha is completely subservient."

"Humph! I see. Well then, at least they aren't in any danger ... I guess. Whatever works for you."

"Do you have a point Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru didn't need a lecture, just what was Inuyasha thinking? Misha and Rin were doing well under his protection. There was no need to discus anything about Misha with his annoying half brother.

"Excuse me for finding it a little bit _odd _that you found some other mortal to protect. A woman no less!" Inuyasha shook his head. "I was under the impression you despised humans." The hanyou was thinking of his mother.

Sesshomaru sensed his younger brother's agitation. The elder hadn't exactly been kind when it had come to Inuyasha's human mother; the hanyou's mate was also a mortal. "Not all humans are despicable," Sesshomaru conceded.

Inuyasha finished the offering of sake. "Yeah well, whatever. Women are difficult. Maybe not too bad for the great Lord Sesshomaru, but they sure give the rest of us poor slobs a hard time."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes away from the sarcasm. Misha gave Sesshomaru no trouble or cause to worry and she was excellent with Rin. "Misha is not a problem," he said finally. "She is content to look after Rin."

Inuyasha snorted a laugh. "There aint no such thing as a content woman big brother. You'll see."

Eventually Sesshomaru did.

4

The rain storms came for three straight nights. Sesshomaru found a wide dry cave in the hillside to shelter his followers as they slept. He stood at the entrance staring out at the storm. Jaken sat behind him with the women; Misha was humming softly in Rin's ear. Sesshomaru sensed Rin fall asleep. Jaken yawned and stretched out. Misha fell silent for a while. Sesshomaru knew that she was watching Rin sleep, listening to her snore.

When she was sure Rin was deep asleep, she got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. "Sesshomaru," she greeted and looked out at the storm.

"Rin has finally gone to sleep. Did the thunder make her anxious?" Sesshomaru knew Rin wasn't a real fan of storms, sometimes it was difficult for her to go to sleep with one kicking up just outside.

Misha nodded. "A little, but she was okay. We talked about some of the far away things that I saw following the spice route." Misha smiled a little remembering the happy time in her life. "There were many bards and actors traveling the route with us. In camp at night the bards would read their stories and sometimes the actors would perform a play."

Sesshomaru sensed Misha brighten at the memories of her own childhood. "That sounds like an interesting way to exchange culture. There were many types of humans in your group were there not Misha?"

Misha looked at Sesshomaru and giggled. "Yes, all sorts of people from many different civilizations. There was a girl that I used to play with, Shiki. Her family came from the land of the pharos. Duncan was a boy with bright orange hair and freckles."

Sesshomaru looked at Misha from the corner of his eye. "I see, quite the diversity of humans. Did you all come here together from the mainland?" Sesshomaru was wondering if any of these curious looking humans she talked about might still be alive somewhere. Misha's smile disappeared and her scent changed. Sesshomaru watched as she brought her hand up and nervously held her kimono.

"No, we got separated in China." Misha could still remember all of their faces, her family, and her friends and then…

Sesshomaru realized it was sorrow he sensed coming from the woman. This land and the mainland always seemed to have humans at war with each other. Even the innocent were slaughtered. "I see, so they have all perished then?"

Misha dropped her eyes to the ground. "I'm not sure about everyone, but many people did die in China, yes. There were still a few of us together. Iri was with me, but mostly it was just a group of us kids. Some men took us prisoner and put a few of us on a big boat. There were a lot of people on the boat and they wouldn't allow us to leave the hold. When the boat came to a stop and they let us out, we were in this land. Other soldiers came to take us somewhere. I couldn't understand the language yet so I didn't really know what was going on." Misha sighed frustrated. "More war happened with us right in the middle. We tried to run away, but many more people died. I was all alone when my Asian mama found me."

Sesshomaru knew at one that the boat had been one of the human slave ships. Misha was probably a gift for one of the human lords. Caught in the middle of the slaughter of war, Misha was lucky to escape with her life. His disgust for humans seemed to deepen a little. "I see," Sesshomaru kept his tone even and he looked back out at the storm. Thunder rolled overhead echoing slightly in the cave.

Misha blinked away the memories and faced Sesshomaru. She wanted a change of subject, now. "I was wondering Sesshomaru, are we terribly far from the sea?"

Sesshomaru turned a little to face her; gauging her emotional state "_She always has her own crazy ideas and feelings about stuff!" _he could hear Inuyasha barking in his head 'Emotional state' and 'feelings about stuff' were close to the same thing Sesshomaru guessed. "No, not in particular." He kept the conversation as casual as possible letting Misha settle down again. "You wish to go to the sea?"

"I would like to show Rin. There are many things she can learn there; the tide, the marine life…" Misha stopped realizing Sesshomaru didn't need convincing. Her smile returned. "We can go?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Misha's scent had softened back to normal, she seemed happy again. "I think there are many things for Rin to do at the beach. We can set out in the morning."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Misha was pleased he liked the idea of the beach too. She could just see Rin chasing the gulls now.

5

It didn't take long for them to reach the seashore and find themselves a comfortable stretch of beach to call home for a while. The beach was isolated from humans and there were no demons in the area. Sesshomaru took Jaken with him during the day, Misha was teaching Rin to swim. The child was exhausted nightly. Sesshomaru would lead Jaken back to the shore at sunset. Even a demon thought the sun sinking into the ocean was a beautiful sight to behold. Sometimes Rin would hold his hand, sometimes Misha's and once in a while it was both.

This evening Rin had both Lord Sesshomaru and Misha holding her hand when she found herself in a most peculiar situation. Her bladder was quite full, but the sunset wasn't over yet! She tried to be still, but not moving just made it _worse_. Rin decided that _a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!_ she simply must excuse herself. She stepped back pulling on the grown up's hands. "Very sorry everyone, you must excuse me. Misha made me drink lots of water today!" She made a quick adjustment, slipping Misha's hand into Lord Sesshomaru's hand so that they could _hold her place_ between them. "Carry on then," she chirped and made a dash for the bushes.

"Rin," Misha called, but she saw the child didn't go that far. She looked at Sesshomaru as if to confirm Rin's safety. He wasn't looking at Rin; he was looking down at what she had done with their hands. She had been so preoccupied with Rin running off that she just now noticed she was holding onto Sesshomaru's thumb.

Sesshomaru turned their hand over and looked at Misha's more closely. Her hands weren't that much bigger then Rin's, the fingers wrapped around his thumb looked long and _Human females are frail creatures! They get hurt easily _frail. His eyes moved up to her tiny wrist and her thin dark arms. She certainly wasn't strong enough to fend of an attacker on her own. Misha was small and delicate; Sesshomaru could see how easily she could be broken. His eyes moved up to her face and he was surprised to find her staring at him. Misha didn't usually take her eyes off of Rin. Her heart rate was accelerating too; he could even feel it in his hand. Sesshomaru wasn't that close to her, but, "Shall I let go of your hand?"

Misha felt the heat in her cheeks. "No, I wouldn't want Rin to think we find each other disagreeable or anything," Misha tore her eyes from Sesshomaru looking back at Rin.

The woman smelled slightly flustered. Sesshomaru studied her face in the orange light of sunset feeling her heartbeat in his hand. "This does not seem to be acceptable touching to you Misha."

Misha startled a little. "Well… normally its not, but its okay. Rin should come back to find us how she left us. We're holding her place for her."

Sesshomaru could tell by her scent that the blush in Misha's cheeks had deepened. Holding his hand was not really something she would have done on her own, it was probably taboo to her goddess. He also understood she was doing it for Rin, to make the child feel secure. He knew that 'holding her place' was something Misha had taught Rin to help the child learn to be more patient. "I see."

The temperature of Misha's hand went up slightly. He didn't see how holding his hand this briefly could be that flustering. Misha got over her fear of Sesshomaru long ago and Sesshomaru had always respected her need for distance between them. He had not so much as bumped into her and even when he _had_ come close to her Misha's heart did not do what it was doing now. Something was different. "Misha," he began to command her attention, but words left him when she brought her eyes up to his.

Her free hand went up and grabbed at her kimono as she stared into Sesshomaru's gold eyes. He looked like the prince in all the fairy stories; his long hair fluttering on the breeze with the sky painted three shades of beautiful all around him. "What is it Sesshomaru?"

There was a dreamy look in Misha's eyes. His name sounded unusually soft on her lips. Behind them Rin had concluded her business with the bushes and raced past them to the water to wash her hands. Sesshomaru and Misha returned their attention to Rin. Once the child got to the water she couldn't resist getting just a little bit wet. She walked into the water past her ankle and stuck her hands in.

"Don't go getting all wet!" Misha called to Rin.

"I won't!" Rin called back poking her fingers into the sand.

With Rin's return Misha's scent quickly adjusted, back to normal. Her arm and the hand he was holding relaxed. Her eyes were once again fixed on the child. Sesshomaru studied Misha in the dusky light that enveloped them. He was suddenly struck by how feminine she was. Her soft features, her full pink lips. He had never lingered this close to her before, he had always given her adequate space. He could smell the salt of the sea in her hair, she still had a slight blush on her cheeks. She was very pretty this close and her eyes were full of warmth. "Rin had a good day?" he asked wanting to watch her soft voice move her lips.

Misha's voice was full of pride. "Oh yes, wonderful! She loves the water, she's practically a fish." Misha laughed a little as she watched Rin examining a sea shell she had found in the surf.

"Does she swim?"

"A little bit, I go in the water with her. She is getting much better."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Rin. "It will be good for her to know how to swim. Such disciplines often come in handy." Rin had turned to them and was running toward them holding the shell.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look what I found my lord!"

6

They stayed at the beach for a while. Rin seemed to be having the time of her life here and it was a safe place. Sesshomaru took afternoon naps in the woods not far from the shore where the child played in the surf. The days had passed peacefully and Sesshomaru spent most nights on the shore with companions, staring out at the sea after they drifted off to sleep one by one. This afternoon he lay back in the grass with his hands beneath his head and his eyes closed. Jaken was seated not far from his knee. He was telling Sesshomaru one of Misha's stories, this one about a kami called Zeus. This kami seemed to enjoy tormenting humans with bolts of lightning. Suddenly Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and he sniffed the air. He could smell Rin and Misha near the water, but sensed no predators. He got up quickly, thinking a fiend could be hiding in the water. Sesshomaru couldn't smell _below_ the surface, so maybe he had better check it out. Rin had sounded frightened and now there was silence. He was still sleepy, but the quick jog to the shore would wake him up. Sesshomaru dashed through the trees before Jaken could even get up to follow.

Rin had been walking the beach when she saw something most unpleasant. A brightly colored fish had washed up on the shore. Rin skipped over to it to inspect it. She had put her kimono back on but her hair was still wet from swimming. Misha san was still drying off in the sun. She didn't like to get her kimono all wet, but Rin didn't mind if her own kimono was a little damp. It was cooler that way. As she approached the fish the surf rolled up the shore enough to give her the impression that it was moving, still alive. Rin wondered if the fish needed help getting back into the water or if it would be good in her belly. She bent closer reaching for the fish. Suddenly she saw the maggots squirming in the fish's eye socket. Rin screamed and leapt back revolted.

Misha had been lying on her stomach in the sand just up the beach from Rin. She raised her head and looked at the child when Rin cried out in alarm. She saw Rin backing away from something near the water. Misha hurried to her feet and started toward her. "What is it Rin? What's the matter?" Misha blinked and suddenly Sesshomaru was there. He stood over the child looking at her intently. Misha took another step forward and stopped. Her kimono was behind her, not even within reach. Misha was naked and Sesshomaru was standing _right here _in front of her!

Sesshomaru was looking at Rin, she seemed to be alright. Then the woman screamed from behind Rin. Sesshomaru lifted his sharp eyes to Misha looking all around her for sign of danger, but there was none. Misha was standing there alone…and naked. Sesshomaru saw tan lines on her body from her kimono. There was sand stuck to her belly, just above her navel and just below her…

Misha threw her arms around herself covering her most private parts. "Look away Sesshomaru! You mustn't see me!" she screeched, but it was too late. Even as the demon spun around and faced away from her, Misha knew where Sesshomaru's eyes had fallen.

Sesshomaru quickly turned his back to Misha, his heart suddenly jumping into his throat. He could smell her anxiety and the salt of the ocean on her skin. Sesshomaru realized with quiet alarm that he had just been ogling her. It was _her scream_ that had made him turn away. For a moment he thought he was seeing a tanyo, but it was just… _Misha. _He cleared his throat as he heard Misha scramble behind him for her kimono. Rin stared up at him confused. "Excuse me, I heard Rin scream so I …"

Misha had turned her back to the others. Her face was bright red as she pulled on her kimono. "Is Rin alright?" Misha was still trying to catch her breath.

Rin looked from Lord Sesshomaru to Misha. "I'm okay; I just saw a fish with a bug in his eye that's all." She had never seen the adults behave so strangely. Misha _yelled_ at Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord Sesshomaru wore a terribly guilty face. "Did… did something bad just happen? Why did you yell at Lord Sesshomaru Misha?"

Misha straightened her kimono as she faced Rin. She had to think of something to say to the child that wouldn't frighten or confuse her. "I… I was just surprised to see him that's all. He… startled me."

Rin didn't think that was quite the truth, the grown ups seemed flustered.

"My apologies for startling you Misha," Sesshomaru said quickly and walked away. He disappeared back into the trees, away from the females. He could hear Misha speaking to Rin in a soothing voice as he moved away from the beach. It was better to let her handle the situation with Rin. The child wasn't stupid; she had sensed some sort of problem between Sesshomaru and Misha. Misha had screamed at him and he supposed he deserved it. It wasn't as if it were just a peek, Sesshomaru had stared at her flesh, her curves. The image of Misha's naked body, sand coating and all, was burned into his mind. "Kuso," he grumbled under his breath as he stomped through the brush. Misha was likely very upset with him. He had been careful to respect Misha's boundaries. The only time he had really touched her was the day Rin had put their hands together. Misha had seemed content to put that behind them, but Sesshomaru thought that this might be a little different then holding hands for a couple of minutes. He had seen her _she'd just have to be some gorgeous, exotic, untouchable, virgin that worships the ground you walk on!_ naked. It was forbidden by her kami for Misha to be seen by a man. Sesshomaru halted and took in a deep breath.

"It was an accident," he mumbled to the forest. He was replaying the scene in his head. Running to Rin, seeing that nothing was wrong with her and then he heard Misha scream. Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "And then I stared at her like she was desert." Sesshomaru brought a hand up and massaged his temple. "What was I thinking, how very rude…" but the demon knew what he was thinking about now. The way her dark arm clashed against her fair bosom, her damp hair over one bronze shoulder…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken was running. He had spotted Lord Sesshomaru ahead. His master looked aggravated. Rin was probably pestering him again.

Sesshomaru passed out of his daze and looked down at Jaken. "Everything is alright Jaken, Rin was unharmed."

Jaken reached Sesshomaru and caught his breath. His master smelled agitated, rubbing his head as if coming down with a headache. "I'm surprised you let her pester you so much Lord Sesshomaru. Wasn't Misha there tending to Rin?"

The mention of Misha's name brought her image back into Sesshomaru's mind. "Yes. Rin was fine."

Jaken nodded. "You shouldn't let young Rin be such a bother Lord Sesshomaru. I've said many times you're too kind to these humans."

Sesshomaru let his hand fall to his side and he looked away from his servant and back to the woods ahead of him. He was sorry that he had broken Misha's rule, certainly he would apologize to her properly after she calmed down, but he wasn't sorry that he had seen her body. He had to admit, Misha was beautiful. "Shall we go Jaken," he wanted his mind other places then the strange path it was wandering down now. Sesshomaru stepped forward and pushed the woman from his mind.

14


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderclap

1

Sesshomaru did not see the sun set on the ocean that evening. It was late when he finally led Jaken back to the shore. Rin was already asleep. Misha sat beside her looking out at the sea in the moonlight.

Jaken hobbled to the snuffed fireside doing his best to appear more tired than he felt. "Oh such a long day," he mumbled trying to sound exhausted. They had been gone for hours later then Jaken had expected. Though Lord Sesshomaru had not said a word about it, Jaken could tell there was some sort of trouble between his master and the woman. The look she favored them with as they came out onto the beach was proof enough. She stared Sesshomaru down with wounded eyes.

Sesshomaru made eye contact with Misha and froze where he was. He could smell that she was upset. Her eyes were puffy, she must have cried after Rin had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru felt the guilt of his sin hit him like a slap in the face. "Misha."

Misha stood up and Jaken sat down, quickly. "Sesshomaru san! I wish to speak to you now." She turned on her heel and walked down the beach, away from Rin.

Sesshomaru blinked at what sounded like an order and watched her walk away. She had the right to be upset, but Sesshomaru would not be commanded like a tame dog. He frowned and stepped past Jaken toward Misha. Even Jaken seemed taken aback by Misha's tone. Sesshomaru noticed the little ghoul fall over and feign sleep immediately. It wasn't a good sign. He followed Misha further down the beach. Her gate wasn't quite steady, her legs were shaking. She stopped far enough away that no loud voices would wake Rin. This also wasn't a good sign. He stopped a few feet behind her and waited for her to turn around. He saw that her hands were trembling.

Misha was trying to stay composed. She didn't want to raise her voice and risk waking Rin. "You looked at me Sesshomaru," she said staring out over the sea. She didn't face him; she was too angry and humiliated.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard suddenly aware that he had begun to sweat. Her tone was accusing. "I heard Rin scream," he let the excuses fly. "I was half asleep, I didn't really see…" Misha turned around and glared at him. She was angry, her cheeks were red, and her big eyes shimmered with tears. Sesshomaru realized excuses and apologies weren't going to make this all okay-all better now. "Misha, I'm sorry. It was an accident!" He felt terribly guilty and uncomfortable. This must be the _pain in the ass_ part Inuyasha had mentioned; Sesshomaru certainly didn't like the way she was making him feel right now.

Misha shook her head at him. "It is forbidden for a man to look at me lest I go to a husband. It is forbidden because it is a sin!"

Sesshomaru was so stunned he almost didn't dodge the hand flying at his face. He grabbed Misha's hand before she could slap him, being very careful not to hurt her. "Settle yourself Misha," He was firm. "I am sorry for my transgression and I am willing to speak to you about the matter, but I will not tolerate such mutiny."

Misha pulled her hand away and took a step back away from Sesshomaru. Somehow she was managing to hold back the tears. Her hand flew to the collar of her kimono and she clung to it tightly. "You… you looked right at me Sesshomaru. You made me sin!"

Sesshomaru sighed trying to bring himself under control. He was a mix of emotions, most of them quite unpleasant. Part of him wanted to just walk away from the impetuous woman, but his guilty conscious wouldn't allow him to do such a cruel thing. Her accusations just seemed to refresh the image of her naked on the beach in his minds eye. He did a fair job of sounding calm and composed. "Misha, I did not mean to violate your beliefs. For that I am truly sorry. I heard Rin scream, and then you screamed so I looked up to see if you were under attack." It was all mostly the truth, but that didn't make it any better.

Misha looked away from the demon to where the stars touched the sea. Sesshomaru sounded sincere and sorry, but that was little consolation. "I have been tainted and fallen from the grace of Artemis. I will be cursed."

Sesshomaru frowned, feeling more agitated by the minute. Her body chemistry was a mix of conflicting scents. "You will not be cursed by your kami Misha." He tried to sound assuring. "I would not let such harm befall you."

Misha stood quietly fighting the tears for as long as she could. "I… wanted to have a son. After I met Rin, all that I have wanted was to be at her side. I guess that she will have to be enough children for me."

Sesshomaru frowned as a new, unpleasant emotion exploded somewhere in his chest. "What are you talking about Misha?" Her scents were confusing, he resisted the urge to step forward and smell her. Misha was about to cry, he could smell her tears. She hadn't been this upset since had rescued her from the outlaws when she has first come under his protection.

"I will never have a child other then Rin. If I were to go to a man after you saw my body, it would make me a whore." Misha loved Rin, she loved children. She had always wanted to have three or four. That would be impossible now. The demon had seen her. She highly doubted Sesshomaru was going to marry her and give sons.

Sesshomaru experienced a new discomfort when he thought of Misha bearing some strange man his children. "I'm sure that the man that would be suitable to marry you would understand." Sesshomaru didn't feel comfortable with what he was saying. He didn't like the taste of the words in his mouth, they were bitter. He grit his teeth scowling down at the sand.

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Misha shook her head again. Softly she said, "I could never do such a thing. I understand that it was unintentional that you saw me, but it happened." Misha stopped fighting her tears and let them flow. "Even though you do not want me Sesshomaru, I could never betray either of us in such a way. I cannot bring myself to sin." The truth was heavy on Misha's heart. She would never sin of her own free will. It was unthinkable. She covered her eyes with her long fingers and wept.

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes up to the woman. As he watched Misha crying, the broader picture came into view. Her faith was designed to keep her pure until the night of her marriage; only her husband would ever see or touch Misha's body. Sesshomaru understood that some human faiths commanded monogamy; Misha's faith did. Sesshomaru had seen Misha, stared right at her; done the thing that only one man in Misha's life could do for her. Misha hadn't lost her purity, but she had lost the ability to choose her mate. If Misha had relations with a man other then him, it was another sin against her kami and a betrayal to Sesshomaru. She was grieving over _Even though you do not want me Sesshomaru _the children she would never have.

These strange new emotions were frustrating for Sesshomaru. Remorse wrestled with a strange relief in his mind. He was sorry that he broke the law of her kami, but at least he was assured that Misha would stay with Rin indefinitely. It was selfish to think that way and he knew it, epically standing here why she cry quietly into her hands. Misha could never mother her own baby unless Sesshomaru fathered the child. Misha seemed to know that would never happen, she understood his dislike of half breeds. He stared at her small frame shaking in the moonlight. Misha was very delicate indeed. _You used father's Tenseiga to revive her, didn't you? ... Why did you bring that woman back?_ Sesshomaru took a step closer into Misha's scent.

Misha heard Sesshomaru move his feet, but she didn't care. She didn't look up at him, didn't _want_ to look up at him. She understood that Sesshomaru had come to the beach because he was protecting Rin. It was her fault though too for not putting her kimono on when she got out of the water like Rin did. Circumstance aside, they _knew_ the rule and they _broke_ it. Artemis would curse her alright. Her life with Rin would be a good one, but Rin would be all the goddess would ever allow Misha to have.

Misha did not shrink away; she did not take her hands away from her eyes to look at him. The breeze blew her hair into her face, but she just stood there sobbing. The scent of her trauma seemed deeper then it had been when he had slaughtered the outlaws. She had cried then too. He wasn't sure touching her was a very good idea right now, but holding Misha had quieted her then. He wanted to do something to ease her suffering. The scent of shame was suffocating. Sesshomaru stepped forward. "It is unfair that you be punished for my transgression."

"It is my sin as well Sesshomaru. I was careless even knowing there was a man around! There is no excuse for my behavior either." Misha had let herself become too comfortable and content around Sesshomaru living so closely with him day after day. This was her punishment for carrying on with a man that was not her husband in such a way. Now that Misha thought about it, there was always some trick to the prince in the fairy stories she had heard as a child. Princes tended to be a cursed lot. Misha wiped her eyes and let her hands fall to her side.

She stopped crying. A light wind puffed off the ocean and rolled up the beach. Misha's hair blew out of her face and Sesshomaru watched her staring up at the night sky with red rimmed eyes. "I can assure you that your behavior was never inappropriate Misha. You have always conducted yourself in a manner befitting a young lady." Outwardly she appeared to be coming under control, but Sesshomaru knew it was just for show. She was trying to appease him, perhaps to make up for attempting to do something as _foolish_ as slap_ him_ in the face. Her emotions were still a veritable stew. He had wounded Misha's heart deeply.

She nodded, acknowledging his approval. Sesshomaru seemed willing to accept all of the blame for the situation, but it was still Misha that had to deal with the consequences of their reckless behavior. She had noticed that he had stepped closer. His posture over her seemed to be protective, but there was something sad in his eyes. He looked almost worried. Misha was heart sick and angry with both of them. Leaving Rin and starting a family had not been at the top of her 'to do' list, but maybe someday… Now it was too late. Misha would not sin against her goddess again. There was only Sesshomaru, and he did not want her. "I…" but she had no more words. She wanted to apologize for attacking him, but she just couldn't. "Chikusho!" she cussed under her breath. Misha's hand flew through the air again only this time she it her target; her own face. The slap was hard enough to leave tears standing in her eyes again. "Stupid! Reckless! Careless!" she chastise herself punctuating each insult with another punishing smack in the face.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of the woman cussing and hitting herself. He understood that self inflicted violence was redeeming in some faiths, but he didn't want _her_ hurting herself. "Misha!" He stepped in front of her and caught her wrist in his hand before she could strike herself again. She tried to pull away, squeezing her eyes shut as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru wasn't going to let her go. As worked up as she was, she was even dangerous to herself. It pained him to see her in such a sad and desperate state. Guilt cut into his chest like a knife. He wanted to ease her suffering; he couldn't bare the smell of her grief. "Misha," He said her name again, softly this time. Sesshomaru took a step toward her and hooked his arm around her small waist. He pulled Misha to him and held her against him. He let his grip on her wrist relax and he slid her small hand into his own. "It's going to be alright. I cannot erase what I have done, but I will atone for it. You shall always be safe and with Rin."

Sesshomaru pulled Misha to him easily with one strong arm. Even in her current state being held by the demon was flustering. She felt the length of his body press against her and she blushed. She understood that he was trying to make her feel better, to reaffirm that regardless of their transgression he was still going to protect her. She looked up into the gold eyes staring gently down at her. She realized suddenly that he was holding her hand as they embraced. He looked very kind and very handsome in the faint moonlight. Her cheeks burned and her heart skipped a beat. "Sesshomaru…"

He heard her heart skip a beat and her scent changed. He could feel her pulse thundering in the hand he held, in the voluptuous body he held against him. His own heart didn't want to be still in his chest either. He found the look in Misha's eyes most compelling. His name rolled off her tongue and past her lips, as if she tasted it. He was beginning to understand why the other men in his family were so taken with mortal women. Misha's frailty was almost seductive. He wondered what it would feel like to hold her against him with no kimono between them. _ you do not want me Sesshomaru… _He tried to force the thoughts away, telling himself there was no way that he could possibly desire a mortal, but his body seemed to react to Misha's scent on its own. He held her tighter feeling her breasts push against his armor. He was studying her mouth, wanting to taste it, to feel her soft lips between his teeth. "Misha…" he was going to kiss her, unable to stop himself when suddenly something else did.

2

Sesshomaru sensed the demon coming. He let go of Misha and stepped between her and the scent of the approaching demon. It was coming fast; Sesshomaru's hand went to Tokijin's hilt. "Stay behind me," he ordered the woman as he narrowed his eyes in the dim. Misha shrunk behind him taking a tentative step back toward Rin.

"Ahhh so you are Sesshomaru sama," the demons giddy voice floated out of the shadows. He came closer, enough for the lord of the western lands to see that his sharp claws were out.

Sesshomaru smelled the demon as he made his threatening approach. He was canine, not fox or wolf, but _dog. _"Who wants to know," he asked coolly. He had never smelled this demon before, not that he could remember at least. It certainly didn't appear the demon had come to offer his services to Sesshomaru. It looked more like he wanted to fight. He frowned at the intruder.

"I am Odoku, servant to the great Lord Azuki." Odoku fixed his green eyes on Sesshomaru. He could smell the mortal woman he had just been playing with behind him; further back was the scent of a human child and a small demon. None of them were of any consequence to Odoku. He would kill them after he dealt with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru remembered Azuki, though he had not seen the other dog demon since his father's time. Azuki was older then Sesshomaru, but younger then his father. For many years InuTaisho had been like a sensei to him. The pair had some sort of falling out and had gone separate ways. Sesshomaru did not know why, he didn't really care at the time. He and his father did not see eye to eye on many things so Sesshomaru usually kept his distance. "Azuki? What does he want with me?"

Odoku could barely contain his excitement. He had heard all about the brat prince Sesshomaru from his master. He was supposed to be strong, but Odoku wasn't worried. A demon that kept human women was soft, an easy kill. He cackled maniacally. "Lord Azuki has no business with a little _snot_ like you!" He heard the mortal gasp behind Sesshomaru as the demon favored him with a death glare. Odoku chuckled. It amused him to be able to torment his prey in such a way. The demon was angering quickly and the woman smelled afraid. Odoku found the scent of such strong emotions intoxicating. _I'll do away with the brat and then take my time killing his woman! _

Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin from its sheath. This ignoramus was clearly here to fight. Jaken and Rin were sleeping down the beach; Misha was frozen in place behind him. The heat of passion churned into battle rage in an instant. "Just who do you think you're talking to fool?"

Odoku found it quite hilarious that he had aggravated the reportedly stoic demon. He drew his own sword and held it out in front of him. "Me? Why I'm talking to my next victim! I'll destroy you and then slice that woman behind you apart with my claws! Now give me the sword of heaven!" Odoku charged at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rushed forward to meet the demon's attack. Their swords came together hard and their demon aura's collided kicking up the sand. Odoku leapt up into the air and over Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru predicted the demons movements and was easily to Misha before Odoku could bring his claws down on her. He swung at the demon and Odoku jumped back from the terrified woman. "Misha, go to Rin now," Sesshomaru ordered. If Odoku was going to attack his companions as well, it would be easier to protect them if they were together. Sesshomaru was getting quite angry. "Coward! Attack a defenseless woman!" he charged at his opponent again.

Misha turned and bolted up the beach. Her heart was in her throat. One minute it had looked like Sesshomaru was going to kiss her, the next he was fighting another god like creature. Misha had noticed the hunter's stripes on this newcomer's face and the madness in his dark eyes. She heard the swordplay behind her as she hurried forward on rubber legs. _Rin! I must get to Rin! _Sesshomaru could probably handle this demon on his own, but Misha was terribly frightened. "Jaken sama! Please wake up Jaken sama!" she screamed looking for the little ghoul in the dark.

Jaken awoke to screams and the sound of steel. He sat up and saw a panicked looking Misha running toward him. Behind her Lord Sesshomaru was engaged in a duel with a demon Jaken had never seen before. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried getting to his feet. He quickly stepped between Rin and the battle down the beach, raising the staff of skulls. "Hurry up and get behind me Misha!"

Sesshomaru smelled Misha's scent fall behind Jaken and overlap with Rin's. Jaken would be ready with his staff should this demon try to slip by Sesshomaru. Odoku was strong and fast, but clearly out of his mind. He was even laughing as they battled. "Does your master know how insane you are?" Sesshomaru growled as their swords clashed violently again.

Odoku howled. "Can't a man enjoy his work? Is the smell of blood and death not glorious?" Odoku back flipped away from Sesshomaru, keeping his eyes on the demon. Sesshomaru was stronger then Odoku had anticipated. He would have to end this quickly before he tired and failed his master.

Sesshomaru sized Odoku up anticipating his next attack. The other demon was nimble and quick with the defense. It was going to be a challenge to kill him. "You have no business here. Leave or die." He fed his aura into his sword readying his own attack. If Odoku didn't flee, Sesshomaru would have to kill him.

Odoku felt an immense power building in Sesshomaru's sword. His own blade would never be able to withstand the energy; Odoku growled angry. It looked as though he was going to have to just grab InuTaisho's sword and make a break for it. "Miserable cur!" Odoku barked and charged Sesshomaru again.

At the last second before their swords could clash, Odoku seemed to slip in the sand. Sesshomaru looked down and saw the crazy bastard reaching for Tenseiga. Instinctively Sesshomaru grabbed Odoku by the arm with his free hand. He flung the demon hard sending his body flying over the sand; Sesshomaru did not let go of the arm though. Blood sprayed like a fountain in the moonlight as Odoku's arm ripped free of his shoulder.

Odoku hit the ground screaming. The pain of his arm separating from his body was incredible. Odoku struggled to his feet, fixing his hate-filled lunatic eyes on Sesshomaru. He realized too late that he had underestimated this one. "Why you little bastard! Give me back my arm!"

Apparently, ripping his arm off had taken some of the fight out of Odoku. Sesshomaru snarled at the other dog demon and threw his bloody limb at him. "Your head is next." Sesshomaru stepped toward Odoku threateningly.

Odoku grabbed his arm as it bounced off his chest. Sesshomaru had begun to advance on him. "This isn't over! Son of filth! Lord Azuki will see that you suffer!" It was too dangerous to stay. Odoku was going to need to come up with a plan to defeat Sesshomaru, for that he needed time. That meant staying alive right now.

He turned and dashed down the beach, back in the direction he had come, with Sesshomaru hot on his heels. He tucked his severed arm into his belt and reached up under the scarf tied around his head. Odoku removed his talisman. "Kaze no hansou!" he commanded. Suddenly he was lifted on the wind, up and away from the pursuing Sesshomaru. Odoku was furious; and he was going to be in big trouble for failing to bring back the sword of heaven to his master. "I'll get you for this Prince Sesshomaru," he sneered down into the darkness.

There was no need to continue to chase Odoku tonight. He was injured, likely out of commission for the time being. Sesshomaru returned to his companions. Jaken was bright eyed and alert. He stood with staff in hand, ready to protect the women if need be. Rin must have woken up at some point during the battle; she was in Misha's lap, but she had fallen back to sleep. The child had become desensitized when it came to combat, confident that Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibly loose. Being held by Misha just added to her sense of security and thus, Rin was snoring softly. Misha had her arms around the child, her face resting against the top of Rin's head. She looked frightened and confused, but she was unharmed.

"All is well here Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken announced as his master approached. "I see you sent that fool running home with his tail between his legs. Well done me Lord!"

Sesshomaru nodded approvingly at Jaken. "Well done Jaken."

Jaken puffed with pride. "Why thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He would have said more, but Lord Sesshomaru looked away from him to the women behind him. Rin had fallen back to sleep, but Misha was waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to come back too. Jaken blinked noticing a peculiar look in his master's eye as he scanned the females behind him. Jaken peered over his shoulder and saw a strange look in the woman's eye as well. Her scent seemed to becoming less fearful, but she looked at Lord Sesshomaru most confusingly.

Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on Misha in the light of the thin moon. "Are you alright Misha?" Odoku had tried to attack her during battle, he was sure it had been quite frightening for Misha.

Misha stared at Sesshomaru feeling the strength run out from her body. The gold eyes that had been filled with such warmth as he held her against him on the beach now burned with the flame of battle. He was frowning a bit, there seemed to be a hint of impatience in his tone of voice. "I'm… fine." Her eyes fell to his hands. She couldn't see any blood on him, but one of his sleeves had a wet corner. _He must have stopped to wash that guys blood off his hands… that guy… whose arm he ripped right off and threw at him!_

Sesshomaru could understand that the woman was probably fairly overwhelmed now. She had never seen two demons fight before. Today had been a day of many firsts for Misha… for Sesshomaru as well for that matter. He tried to appear calm, protective. "Get some rest now Misha. We will be leaving this place tomorrow."

"Me lord?" Jaken was a bit surprised to hear him announce their departure so suddenly. Most of the time his master gave the woman at least a days notice just in case she wanted to collect some things from the area before they left.

Sesshomaru turned his back on Misha and Jaken. They would both settle down faster if he wasn't around. "If the fool should return for another beating, I do not want my back against the ocean."

"Me lord?" Perhaps there was more going on here then Jaken realized. "You think that demon will come seeking revenge Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's brows knitted closer together. Odoku wanted more then a rematch. He could remember the demon clawing for his Tenseiga _Now give me the sword of heaven! _

"He is too weak to defeat me. If he appears again I will kill him." Sesshomaru walked away from them, headed back toward the place on the beach where the battle had been fought. He wanted to smell the area more closely, maybe he could even figure out where Odoku had come from before the sea salt smothered all other scents.

Odoku was insane, but he was devoted to and motivated by his master. Azuki had sent him for Tenseiga. Why was this old companion of his fathers suddenly after his sword?

He arrived at the spot where things had unraveled this evening and let his nose fill in the details for him. The demon had come from a forest to the south east of here. He had been in the company of other dog demons recently; two of them, males. "That would make them a pack of at least three," Sesshomaru thought aloud frowning down at the ground. He studied the footprints in the sand, seeing where Odoku had leapt high into the air many times to avoid Sesshomaru's slashes. "That demon seems to posses some wind powers." During combat Sesshomaru didn't think the lunatic had got that close to Misha, but the marks in the sand showed otherwise. "She must have been quite terrified, poor thing."

Sesshomaru let his eyes followed her footsteps up the beach to where they stood close to his, practically toe to toe. He could see where he had lifted her onto the ball of her feet when he hugged her against him. He remembered holding her and looking at her mouth. Had the demon not interrupted them, Sesshomaru might have actually kissed the mortal woman. "Ridiculous!" he scoffed trying to shake the thoughts from his head. "I would never be so foolish. I merely felt bad for…" For what? Seeing her naked? Making her _his woman only_ because of their _sin_?

Sesshomaru could stand here and tell himself excuses all night, but that wouldn't change the scents around him. His nose told that the woman had been excited by his touch, the smell of his own heat was still thick in the air as well. This was a problem. Sesshomaru hadn't noticed these smells before because he had been caught up in the middle of it himself, but what if Odoku had caught the scent. Did he go after Misha thinking that she was Sesshomaru's woman and his weakness?

Sesshomaru looked back up the beach to his companions. Jaken stood at attention watching his master from afar. Misha lay with Rin, her arms protectively wrapped around the little girl. The females should sleep for a while, in the morning he would take them from this place. If Sesshomaru was going to have someone challenging him for ownership of his Tenseiga, he preferred to move the battle to familiar territory. It would be safer for the females in the forest then out in the open as well. He heaved an aggravated sigh and turned back to look at the footprints in the sand.

3

Under the cover of night Odoku slunk back toward the castle his master had been calling home these last few weeks. While the Lord of the Western Lands had been playing at the beach, Lord Azuki had moved right into the territory. He had found a castle he liked and ordered his servants to clean it out for him. Odoku had enjoyed the slaughter very much.

He had managed to re-attach his severed arm, but the pain there was like fire. He would get back at the brat prince for this for sure. He plotted his revenge as he dragged himself through the forest. First he would cripple the _son of filth_, and then he would make him watch as Odoku tortured his mortals to death and _ate_ their insides! The thought brought a satisfying smile to his lips, but it didn't stay there long.

Lord Azuki was going to be very angry. He might even slay Odoku on the spot for returning empty handed. The demon frowned at such a horrible thought. "There must be something…"

Odoku realized suddenly, there was. He might not have been able to steal the sword of heaven, but at least now he knew just what that _little snot _Sesshomaru was capable of. Even better, Odoku knew the brat prince's weakness….

_Misha, go to Rin _

The child he smelled on the beach was human, not of Sesshomaru's making. Perhaps the young one belonged to the woman the prince had seemed ever so occupied with. Odoku grinned recalling the scents on the beach. "So I interrupted something did I you filthy little brat! That woman…" He could remember her large terrified eyes as he leapt for her.

_Coward! Attack a defenseless woman!_

Odoku's teeth grind together as his twisted grin stretched his face. He started to drool. Not only did the _son of filth_ protect the mortals, it appeared the _dirty little bastard _lusted after the woman as well. "Like father, like son eh?" Odoku growled through his teeth. He was sure that Lord Azuki would find this information very interesting indeed.

4

Sesshomaru led them back into the forest lands late the next morning. Rin seemed quite disappointed to be leaving the beach, but she thanked Sesshomaru and Misha repeatedly for taking her there at all. She rode atop Ahun humming and sifting through the seashells she had collected on their vacation. Misha led Ahun by the reigns, her eyes fixed on the demon out ahead of them all. Sesshomaru had been brief and cursory with her this morning, and then he had fallen silent. He kept himself far enough ahead of his followers to make conversation impossible.

Misha had never seen a display of power like the one she saw last night. The energy of the demon clash had thrown sand up all around her. It was frightening. She could remember the strange demon had jumped at her; he would have killed her if Sesshomaru had not stepped in the way and driven him back with his powerful sword. Their attacker had the hunter's stripes on his cheek, like her protector. She did not see his forehead, it had been covered with a scarf, but Misha suspected he was just like Sesshomaru. Another powerful demon in this already perilous world.

What Misha couldn't get out of her mind was the sight of Sesshomaru ripping the other demon's arm off. He had done it as easily as tearing the wing off of a fly. She was beginning to understand just how powerful Sesshomaru was. It was more then just a little intimidating to think that the powerful arm that had ripped apart the demon had been wrapped around _her_ just moments before. …_ Sesshomaru was holding me… his gentle eyes… his voice… _

Misha let her eyes fall away from Sesshomaru. _He was only comforting me. Sesshomaru would never… _She took a deep breath trying to cool the heat in her cheeks and followed their protector deeper into the forest.

5

Sesshomaru kept them moving for the better part of the week, always keeping his distance far ahead of the others. They walked through the day and Sesshomaru left them at night. He didn't go that far away, but he wasn't spending his evenings talking to Misha anymore. When he had to be around his pack it was Jaken he spoke to mostly.

Rin had noticed that the adults were behaving strangely. At first she thought it was just because they were traveling again and they missed the beach too. Soon she noticed that Lord Sesshomaru and Misha had all but stopped talking to each other. The grown ups didn't even sit up together and talk about _her_ while she fell asleep anymore! Something was amiss. She remembered that sometimes Kagome and that dummy Inuyasha argued with each other and get so angry that they stopped talking to each other. She could see why Kagome would yell at Inuyasha, but Misha had no cause to yell at Lord Sesshomaru or be angry with him. She _had_ yelled at Lord Sesshomaru once though, and now that Rin thought about it, that was their last day at the beach too. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru and Misha _were_ mad at each other and just trying to _hide_ it from her? If they didn't start talking to each other again before Lord Sesshomaru got them to where he wanted to go they might not start talking again! This was terrible. Rin couldn't possibly tell Lord Sesshomaru _all_ the stuff she did that day in just the few short hours she had each evening before sleep. It was up to Misha to finish telling Lord Sesshomaru everything else at night. If the adults weren't talking to each other Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't know _everything!_

They had stopped by a narrow stream and Lord Sesshomaru was not too far ahead. Misha was busy getting water so Rin slid off of Ahun's back and ran to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! How are you today my lord?"

Sesshomaru turned and faced the child. Traveling like this Sesshomaru didn't get to spend much time with her. He knew that she missed him. "I am good Rin. How are you today?" he asked pleasantly.

She was thrilled that he asked. "I'm doing very well today, thank you ever so much for asking!" She started to squirm a little, a hundred questions she wanted to ask him and a hundred things she wanted to tell him all exploding in her mind at once.

Rin was more excited then usual. She conserved a lot of energy riding on Ahun and occasionally Sesshomaru had to stop for a little while to let her run around. Sesshomaru had discovered long ago it was best to let Rin tire herself out. He noticed she was looking at him a little odd, like she was trying to think something to him because she couldn't straighten the words out in her mind. He had seen that look many times before. "What is it Rin? Is there something you would like to say?"

Rin took in a deep breath and held it in for a minute. She let it out in a heavy, dramatic sigh. "Actually Lord Sesshomaru I was wondering about something."

Sesshomaru was familiar with this behavior of hers as well. She either had a question or wanted to do something that just _must be_ done. "What were you wondering about Rin?"

"When we stop traveling and find a good spot, my days will become most busy. Don't you agree Lord Sesshomaru?"

He wasn't quite sure yet where she was going with this, but her candor amused him. He knew traveling like this was dull for Rin; she would rather be busy with Misha. "I'm sure you will most busy Rin," he agreed.

Rin nodded and frowned a little. She let her eyes fall respectfully away from Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't always like to look right at him when she asked him something. She liked to give him a minute to think about _her side_ before he could answer her. Usually it worked and Lord Sesshomaru would cave in. "I'm glad that you agree with me my lord because I simply must ask you a question."

Sesshomaru was leaning toward _she wants something. _Whatever it was, it had her worked up. "Go on."

Rin didn't know how to put it. It came out at point blank range. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you and Misha having a fight?"

Sesshomaru hadn't been expecting that to come from Rin. He noticed the child was frowning a little. "Rin?"

Rin tried very hard to concentrate on the words so that Lord Sesshomaru could understand her the _very best _out of everybody. "I think that you are and you're not telling me about it. You and Misha don't talk anymore. I understand that you're most busy Lord Sesshomaru; I must say Misha has become most melancholy, but she tries her very best to smile for me. But what if you're _still _not talking when things get busy again? How will you possibly keep up with me if you don't talk to Misha Lord Sesshomaru!" She looked up at him, starting to feel panic creeping up on her.

Sesshomaru blinked down at Rin. Even with her child's egocentric view of the world, Rin had noticed the distance between Sesshomaru and Misha. He supposed that it should come as no surprise; they were the two most important people in Rin's world, a fair amount of their conversation around Rin had been about the child herself. Sesshomaru got down on one knee in front of her so they could be at eye level. "You have nothing to worry about Rin. Misha and I have not had a fight. We have been walking all day and we are tired in the evening that is all." It wasn't exactly the truth but he made it sound that way. "I'm sure that when we come to a good place, things will go back to normal again. I'm sure that you and Misha both will have a lot to tell me about your day." It struck him to think that that spending time with Misha had become the norm, for all of them.

_Excuse me for finding it a little bit odd that you found some other mortal to protect. A woman no less! _

Rin swallowed hard studying Lord Sesshomaru's kind gold eyes. "Are you sure?" She wasn't particularly sure if it _was_ a fight that was making the grown ups act so strangely, but whatever it was, Lord Sesshomaru was going to make it okay-all better now!

"Yes Rin," he assured her. He would make it a point to speak to Misha in front of Rin at some point today. He didn't want the child to become insecure or nervous.

Sesshomaru had put some distance between himself and the woman, after that night on the beach he had to. She was still mourning her kami's punishment and Sesshomaru did feel bad for robbing her of something so precious to her as a child. His nose remembered well the scent of their excitement on the beach. He was getting too friendly with this mortal woman. He could see why the other men in his family had taken a mortal lover, but that didn't mean that Sesshomaru was going to do the same. He had no intentions of taking a human to his bed nor would he ever be part of creating a hanyou.

"That's wonderful news my lord!" Rin clapped her hands together in front of her gleefully. Everything was going to be okay-all better now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Empathica**

** 1 **

**Sesshomaru lead his troop through the woodlands and into Inuyasha's human territory. Odoku had not returned to challenge Sesshomaru again, he was probably still nursing his wounds, but the fiend would be back. Azuki wanted his Tenseiga. Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that the other sword of his father had not become something Azuki wanted as well. Inuyasha had become strong, but he was still a hanyou. It was better that Sesshomaru see for himself that Tetsusaiga was safe.**

** He caught Inuyasha's scent and turned his party so that they would meet up with him and his brothers group. They entered opposite sides of a great clearing, almost at the same time. Rin called out a greeting to Kagome and to Shippo as they made their way to each other. Sesshomaru saw Tetsusaiga on Inuyasha's hip; that was good, at least it hadn't been stolen. The humans and the fox child gathered together in a group to talk and Sesshomaru moved past Inuyasha. "A word with you little brother and bring the flea if he is around." **

** Myoga was and Inuyasha did. He turned away from the others and followed Sesshomaru out of human ear shot. Though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were now able to run into each other without drawing their swords, they weren't exactly pals. He found it strange that his elder brother had sought him out. "So what's wrong? What do you want Sesshomaru?"**

** Sesshomaru turned and faced Inuyasha. The excited mortals behind them paid them no mind; they were busy with each other. "I want to know if someone has come looking to take Tetsusaiga."**

** Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "How the hell did you know? Hey… wait a minute… did some dog come after Tenseiga too?" **

** "So you have been confronted for the sword then?"**

** Inuyasha let his hand fall protectively down to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Nobody's takin _my _Tetsusaiga. I sent that creep home with a rupture!"**

** "Odoku?" Sesshomaru interrogated.**

** Inuyasha scowled at his brother. "Keh! What's with you? It's never 'hi, how ya doing' it's always 'tell me whatcha know' and 'get the fuck outta my face'." **

** Sesshomaru frowned. A demon was after both of his father's swords and all Inuyasha could do was stand here and act a fool. "Inuyasha," he growled.**

** Inuyasha waved a hand at Sesshomaru. "Fine, fine, whatever man. His name was Tomei not Odoku, so that means that there at least two of them right?"**

** Sesshomaru was pleased to see Inuyasha get serious. "They serve a demon called Azuki. He knew our father quite well for a time. I was thinking that perhaps the flea knows something about him." **

** Inuyasha stuck a hand in his hair and pulled out Myoga. He held him up between the claws of his finger and thumb. "Quit hiding from Sesshomaru you coward! If you know something, then start talking!" **

** Myoga did**

** 2 **

** Myoga had served their father for many long years. He was able to provide some information on the demon Azuki. InuTaisho and Azuki had been friends for centuries, but InuTaisho's intervention with the world of mortals was something Azuki had not approved of. When he saw that Totosai had forged Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga there had been a terrible argument. Azuki was angry that InuTaisho was playing god with the humans, spending far too much time occupied with them and their ridiculous wars. He was too soft on them, and then came Izayoi, Inuyasha's human mother. Azuki abandon his old friend all together after the mortal woman had caught pregnant. **

** Sesshomaru found this all moderately interesting, but it didn't explain why Azuki wanted father's swords. Tetsusaiga would certainly reject a new master and Tenseiga could not cut. Why would a demon covet such things? **

** "Maybe he's still pissed off about something. Wants to kill us and take our swords as trophies," Inuyasha offered. **

** "You think Tomei came to kill you, or was he just after the sword and it didn't matter if you got in the way?" Sesshomaru remembered Odoku's last ditch effort to grab Tenseiga and flee. **

** Inuyasha frowned a little. "I see your point." He looked back over his shoulder at Kagome. She and Misha were sitting together watching Shippo and Rin run around. **

** Sesshomaru sighed. He had at least _some_ of the information he had come for. He watched the little kitsune entertaining Rin with a slight of hand trick. Rin seemed most impressed, the women clapped their hands at little Shippo. **

** Inuyasha took notice of the way his big brother watched his humans. Sesshomaru seemed more apprehensive then usual, Inuyasha could smell it. "Did they get caught up in your fight with Odoku?" **

** "Rin slept through most of it, but Misha," Sesshomaru remembered stepping in front of the woman before Odoku could pounce on her.**

** Inuyasha turned back to his brother, smelling him. "Well you protected her didn't you? She looks okay to me." **

** "Misha is fine." **

** Inuyasha stared at his brother reading the scents that flowed between him and the woman. "Then you mind telling me why yer giving her the hard eyeball? Did she get in your way or did all the hysterics after you terrorized the hell out of her annoy you?" Inuyasha was pretty sure that the sword thieves weren't the only thing stuck in Sesshomaru's crawl. Sesshomaru probably could have scared some answers out of Totosai and Inuyasha certainly didn't need big brother checking up on _his_ sword. Maybe Sesshomaru had his hands full looking after a _grown_ _woman_ and needed some pointers. It sure as hell smelled like they had been keeping their distance from each other. There was something else in his brothers scent too as he watched the woman, something edgy. **

** Sesshomaru rolled his eyes back to his brother. "I already said Misha is fine."**

** Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and looked at Sesshomaru smugly. "So what then? Lovers quarrel? Oh wait… that's right! She couldn't possibly be _your lover_ now then could she? The great Lord Sesshomaru would never stoop so low as to get involved with a mortal woman." Inuyasha shifted a little so that his brother was sure to smell that Inuyasha was taking care of his own woman nightly. "Or maybe you _did_ get fresh with your _virgin_ and she told you to fuck off?"**

** "Damaru!" Sesshomaru barked threateningly. This conversation had taken quite the uncomfortable turn. He didn't like this over sexed hanyou talking about Misha's frail virtue in such a way. **

** "Keh! Did you think I wouldn't notice how light your scent is around her huh? You've been avoiding her, how come?"**

** Sesshomaru was getting angry. "Mind your own business little brother," he growled warningly. Inuyasha might have a better understanding of mortals then Sesshomaru did, but there was no way Sesshomaru would _ever_ talk to him about what he might or might not be feeling for the woman. **

** Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "You can't lie to me Sesshomaru. There's something suspicious going on with you and Misha. I can smell it." He returned his brothers angry glare. "What did you do to her? It doesn't smell like you took her virginity so what do you look so guilty about?"**

** Sesshomaru grit his teeth. "Stop talking like a fool or I will shut you up myself."**

** Inuyasha was on to something. Sesshomaru's scent was changing. Now that he had found a vulnerable spot, he meant to dig in as much as possible. Revenge against Sesshomaru for being such a _shitty_ older brother, for being such an _asshole_, for having the _nerve _to use Inuyasha's own mortal mother against him and then turn around and _revive a mortal woman himself -_ just like their father had done for his mother. Inuyasha could come up with a hundred reasons to work his big brother over. "Bastard! What did you do to that woman's heart?"**

** Sesshomaru had enough. He wasn't going to stand here and listen to his younger brother give him some sermon about humans. Just because he felt guilty over breaking the law of Misha's kami, that didn't mean he was going to listen to this idiot. Sesshomaru turned and started down the hill. "What I do with my wards is none of your concern."**

** Inuyasha followed, hounding Sesshomaru. He knew he was pissing him off, all the more reason to keep after him. "I thought I already told you that taking care of a woman wasn't like taking care of a child!" He argued as he kept pace alongside the annoyed demon, smelling his emotions heighten. "What did you do to her Sesshomaru? Are you making that woman suffer after all she's done for you and that kid you drag around?"**

** Sesshomaru kept walking trying to ignore Inuyasha and not think too deeply about Misha. So then, even now the scents that flowed between him and the woman were tense. He had tried to make it a point to speak to Misha in front of Rin, but all he had been able to talk to her about _was_ Rin. They did not discuss his fight with Odoku, nor anything that had happened between them in the moments prior to battle. It was as if the whole thing had just been dropped and it hung there trapped in the silence between them. Her virtue, her life, their desires… **

** Inuyasha was talking but Sesshomaru wasn't listening. "Keh! What was I thinking trying to tell you anything anyway? You don't understand women in the slightest." Inuyasha looked back at the women and sized Misha up again. "If I had a woman like _that_ I would treat her right. I'd be taking Misha to my bed _every _night."**

** Sesshomaru came to a sudden halt and spun around to face his brother. He felt his anger rising as he saw the way the hanyou was ogling Misha. "What did you just say?" he growled letting his hand come to rest on Tokijin's hilt.**

** Inuyasha looked at his brother. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that he had struck the right nerve with Sesshomaru. He grinned and brought his hand up to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Looks like I struck a nerve, eh big brother? What a selfish asshole you are. You won't take her, but you don't want anybody else to have her either. That's it isn't it? If you can't make her happy, no other man is allowed to try right?"**

** "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth right now!" Sesshomaru was becoming furious. Misha was _safe _under his protection, Misha was _happy_ with Rin and Misha was _never _going to some strange man's bed and become his whore. **

** "Selfish bastard!" Inuyasha coughed disgusted. "A woman is not a child! A woman needs to be loved differently! You can't make her happy if you don't even hold her in your arms!"**

** Though it was just words, Sesshomaru felt like this was the most aggravating attack of his life. His character was under attack, his relationship with Misha's as well. "Get it through your head you ignorant half breed," he hissed. "Misha is my woman, not yours and her_ virginity_ is none of your damn business!" he took a threatening step toward his wide eyed brother. "And if I ever catch you looking at her like that again, I will kill you." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and stormed off down the hill. If he didn't get away from Inuyasha right now he just _might _kill him. That would leave Kagome and the orphaned fox alone though, and Sesshomaru had no cause to make them suffer.**

** Inuyasha stood watching Sesshomaru walk away. He would have howled some asinine comment at his brother's back, but the look Sesshomaru had given him just now made him fall silent. Not because he was _afraid_ of Sesshomaru or anything, it was Inuyasha that had Tetsusaiga after all. But there had been something in his brother's eyes, in his scent. There was defiantly _something_ going on between Sesshomaru and the woman; from the looks of things it was pretty intense too. He might not be able to get Sesshomaru to spill the beans, but… He turned and started back toward the others, putting on his most welcoming grin. The woman or the kid just might let something slip if Inuyasha played his cards right.**

**And he did. **

** 3 **

** Two days had passed since they had run into Inuyasha; Sesshomaru's group was still in the hanyou's human territory. After putting some distance between him and his aggravating _slob_ of a brother, Sesshomaru slowed his group down again so that Rin could spend some quality time with Misha. This part of the territory wasn't particularly dangerous, but Sesshomaru left Jaken with the women during the day just in case Odoku decided to come back at them for another try. Odoku was to able to take flight and drop down to the place of his choosing. It would make it more difficult for Sesshomaru to smell him coming.**

** The long afternoon was winding down. Rin sat contentedly pulling her seashells out of a small pouch Misha had made for her to store them in. Rin liked to line them all up a certain way; all the little shells _had to be_ in the middle of the bigger shells so the grown up shells could protect them. Rin hummed as she sorted her treasure into family groups and thought about all the fun that her own family group had at the beach. **

** Lord Sesshomaru would be back soon she was sure. It didn't look like he and Misha were still having a fight and that was very good because Rin had done quite _a lot_ today. She hoped that Misha would go sit with Lord Sesshomaru tonight and tell him everything. If she could just _see_ them doing that then she would know for sure that everything was okay-all better now! Rin peeked up at Misha. She was sitting further up the grassy hill and looking at the mag-zeene Kagome chan had given her. It was full of interesting pictures of people and food and strange devices Rin had never seen before. Misha liked to try to understand the kanji in the mag-zeene. Rin supposed it was a grown up thing, she didn't care much for all the funny writing, just the brightly colored shiny pictures. Master Jaken stood near the edge of the woods, watching and waiting for Lord Sesshomaru. Ahun was grazing behind him. Still humming, Rin returned her attention to her sea shells.**

** Misha was trying to find familiar symbols in the strange book Kagome had given her when they last met. Soon she would put the interesting thing aside and go prepare dinner for Rin. Sesshomaru would probably be back soon too. She had noticed that he had made it a point to talk to Misha in front of Rin. Misha understood that he was trying to rid the child of any fears that something was wrong between them. She kept her demeanor pleasant around Sesshomaru; it eased Rin and even Jaken had settled himself down again.**

** Misha suspected that Sesshomaru knew that she was still fearful, how could she not be after seeing him fight like that, but he didn't say anything about it. In fact, he had not mentioned that night on the beach to Misha at all. Sesshomaru had talked to Jaken about demons and swords, but that was all that he spoke of. Misha was beginning to wonder if Sesshomaru were angry at her for their sin. Certainly the goddess couldn't punish someone as strong as Sesshomaru, but she could punish Misha if she chose to. Perhaps Sesshomaru did not want a cursed woman making trouble in their group. What if he told her to leave them? What would she do without Rin? Where could she possibly go? **

** Staring down at the magazine and lost in her own thoughts Misha didn't notice the dark stain spreading out in the sky overhead. Rin was occupied with her shells, giving the little ones cute names like Shippo and Kohaku. Thankfully, Jaken and Ahun had demon senses. Jaken smelled something fowl and looked up. Above them a hoard of demons was coming together to attack. There were _hundreds_ of them. He turned to the females immediately. "Rin! Misha! Get over here now!" He watched his master's wards lift their confused eyes to him. Rin saw the hoard just as it began to descend on them and she screamed. **

** Misha saw the terror coming from the sky above them. She dropped the magazine and ran to Rin. Rin got to her feet to run, but Misha picked her up and carried her toward the forest. Jaken was already using his weird staff to shoot fire at the advancing army of demons and Ahun was spitting lightning from his mouths. Rin clutched Misha tightly as the demons pursued them. She was screaming for Sesshomaru. Misha ran faster trying not to look at the frightening things that were closing in on her and Rin. She was almost to Jaken, almost to the woods. They would be safe in just a moment if she just kept running. **

** Suddenly Misha felt something wrap around her waist and without warning she and Rin were being lifted into the air. A second later she felt the hot breath of the thing holding her against her neck. She turned her head sharply to see the demon Sesshomaru fought on the beach grinning at her and drooling. Terrified, Misha screamed. **

** Sesshomaru rushed into the clearing and bolted past Jaken toward the screaming females. He had smelled the horde coming, but the army of demons had cloaked Odoku's scent right up until the moment that the lunatic went after his wards. He saw Odoku lifting Rin and Misha higher into the air. Tokijin easily dispatched the demons that got in Sesshomaru's way as he made for the trio clinging precariously to each other several hundred feet above the ground and still climbing. The humans would be hurt or killed if they fell from this height and he could not duel Odoku while he held onto the females. Sesshomaru would just have to reclaim the women first and usher them out of harms way before dealing with this troublesome demon once and for all. **

** Ahun cried out in pain as throes of demons bit into him. Jaken was screaming and waving his staff around wildly. Odoku laughed maniacally as he ascended higher into the air with Sesshomaru's mortals. **

** Sesshomaru jumped for them. Odoku had managed to get higher than Sesshomaru anticipated. Sesshomaru realized with a sort of angry horror that he could not reach them before Odoku carried the females off. Apparently Misha understood this too because she was prying Rin off of her. Misha pointed a struggling Rin toward Sesshomaru and threw the child out into the air. Rin screamed as she started to freefall, but Sesshomaru was under her in a flash. He took her to the ground and looked back to where Odoku and Misha had been just two seconds before. They were gone. **

** He kept Rin behind him and advanced on the hoard attacking Jaken and Ahun. Tokijin made short work of the lesser demons and in a few minutes it was all over. Ahun was down and bleeding badly from his hind quarters. Rin sat by the beasts head crying uncontrollably. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and went to the child. **

** Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. Through her tears he looked all blurry and that just made her even _more _sad. "L…L….Lord Sesshomaru!" she stuttered.**

** This was by far the most upset Sesshomaru had ever seen Rin. He dropped to his knees beside her and put an arm around her. She was physically unharmed, but the trauma he smelled coming from her was heart breaking. She instantly threw herself against him sobbing hysterically. "It is alright Rin. You are safe now."**

** She knew that she was safe now that Lord Sesshomaru had taken care of all the bad demons, but Ahun was hurt and, "Misha mama!" she wailed. "He took my Misha mama away! He's gonna eat her all up and then she'll be _dead _and in _pieces_ and then even _you _wont be able to save her Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin surrendered herself to her sorrow. She pressed her face against Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder as she crawled right up into his lap crying her eyes out.**

** Sesshomaru hugged Rin to him and let her cry. The pain in her small sobs stabbed at Sesshomaru's heart. He didn't think that Misha was dead, not yet anyway. Odoku had come after the females, not Sesshomaru directly. He had not murdered them on sight either. That could mean only one thing; Odoku had taken Misha to use as bait. The demon wanted to lure Sesshomaru into a trap to take his Tenseiga. **

** Rin's tears soaked through his kimono. Jaken went to Ahun and looked over the beasts wounds. Something else occurred to Sesshomaru as he held the sobbing child. Rin had called Misha _mama._ Sesshomaru patted Rin on the back gently. "It's alright Rin, I'm sure that Misha is still quite alright too. I will go and get her and bring her back to you, how would that be Rin? "**

** Rin tried to bring herself under control. She was relived to hear that Lord Sesshomaru thought that Misha could still be saved. She pulled her face off of his shoulder and looked up at him, blinking her tears away so that she could see him clearly. "T-that w-w-would be…" She hung her head, her child's mind showing her all of the horrible things that were probably happening to her mama right now. "You should hurry Lord Sesshomaru." Rin sniffed back the tears and climbed off her protector's lap. She stood beside master Jaken and looked at Lord Sesshomaru with sad, pleading eyes.**

** Sesshomaru nodded at Rin and stood up. He started off in the direction the horde had come from. Jaken scurried behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Surely this is a trap me lord!"**

** Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Jaken. "I know, but it cannot be helped. I will not leave Misha in the hands of such loathsome demons. Stay here and protect Rin. I'm counting on you Jaken."**

** "Yes me lord," Jaken responded half heartedly. **

** Sesshomaru turned and hurried out of the clearing following the back trail of the hoard and the demon Odoku. His heart was heavy for Rin, but he was also afraid for Misha. Odoku was insane; he would likely enjoy torturing the mortal woman to death. _I'm coming for you Misha… stay alive until I get there!_**

** 4 **

**The last thing Misha remembered seeing before Odoku rendered her unconscious was throwing Rin to Sesshomaru. Misha sat bolt upright and opened her eyes. "Rin!" **

** "Hey, it's okay. I think we're alright, for now anyway."**

** Misha turned and saw Kagome sitting next to her. They were in a large room that might be inside of a castle. "Kagome?"**

** "Are you alright Misha?" Kagome asked looking the darker woman over.**

** There was some pain in the back of Misha's head where her kidnapper had hit her, but other then that she seemed sound. "Yes, I am alright." Misha looked around the room. "Where are we? What is happening Kagome?"**

** Kagome sighed heavily. She had been listening to Tomei and Odoku talking outside of this room ever since Odoku had thrown Misha in here. "We've been taken prisoner by the demons after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords. They've set a trap and we're the bait."**

** Misha knew that Sesshomaru owned two mystical swords and that Kagome's husband also possessed a sword of great power, Jaken had educated her on that front. The demon that Sesshomaru had fought on the beach still coveted Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. Misha sighed heavily letting her eyes wander to the door. She was sure that Inuyasha would come for Kagome, but would Sesshomaru really come for her? The demon had probably meant to take Rin away, but Misha got in his way and freed the child from his clutches. She was grateful that Rin had escaped, but Misha wondered if their leader would come just to save her. Sesshomaru had promised to protect her, but things between them had been so strange lately. If he really was angry with her, maybe he would just leave her here to perish. **

** Kagome saw the way Misha seemed to sadden. "Hey, don't worry. Trap or no trap Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be here. Then they'll teach these jerks a lesson they won't soon forget." She had total confidence in Inuyasha. He would arrive soon to get her out of here, Misha too if need be. **

** There was noise outside the room and a second later the door slid open. Tomei stepped into the room with Odoku close behind him. Tomei narrowed his dark blue eyes at Kagome. "Get up miko, you're coming with me."**

** Kagome got to her feet and Misha stood beside her. Misha took hold of Kagome's arm protectively. "You leave Kagome chan alone!" she tried to sound stronger then she felt. **

** Tomei came forward as Odoku cackled behind him. He grabbed Kagome and roughly tore her away from Misha, throwing her into Odoku. Kagome let out a startled cry as Odoku grabbed her arm and held her. Tomei brought his hand up and struck Misha across the face hard. She collapsed to the floor seeing stars and tasting blood in her mouth. "Mind your tongue bitch!" **

** "Leave her alone!" Kagome screamed as she struggled against Odoku.**

** Misha looked up to see Tomei standing over her and Odoku dragging Kagome from the room. "Kagome!"**

** Odoku was dragging her out of the room. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Misha. "It's alright Misha. Inuyasha is coming!" With that, they were gone.**

** Misha cast her eyes up at the demon that had just hit her. She was vaguely aware that her nose was bleeding. She could feel the blood trickling down her face. This one also had the hunter's stripes on his cheek, but there was no moon on his forehead. This one didn't appear to be as insane as the other, but he was staring at Misha with hate in his eyes. She was suddenly sure that she would no longer be alive when Inuyasha arrived.**

** "That was a bit harsh," a smug voice said from behind Tomei. **

** Tomei turned and bowed to his master as he came into the room. "Huh!" he responded immediately and stepped back away from Misha.**

** Misha looked up at the new man walking over to her. She saw hunter's stripes on his cheeks and to her amazement his forehead was marked. Not a crescent moon, but a symbol that looked like the sun. His long hair was like gold, his eyes dark violet. Like Sesshomaru, this creature was beautiful, godlike. She watched frightened and dazed as he came over to her and squat down beside her. He smiled at her pleasantly.**

** "Do not be afraid my lady, it seems that some of my men simply do not know how to behave. I am Azuki and you are…" Azuki was quite pleased with himself and his men. Azuki set the trap and his servants captured the bait. To his delight it appeared that Inuyasha's woman had miko powers, perhaps he could use her. This one though would be of little use to him. She did have an interesting look to her though. She looked like the women from the other side of the mainland; exotic and very beautiful. He could see why the brat prince would have such a creature around.**

** Misha was awed by Azuki, but afraid of him as well. "I… I am Misha."**

** Azuki nodded, smelling her. "Misha, what a lovely name." It didn't smell like Sesshomaru was lying with this woman. She had the scent of a virgin. The fool must be protecting this female's virtue as well as her life. Azuki reached up and wiped some of the blood from below her nose onto his knuckle. The woman shrunk away from his touch. "It appears that you have bleed all over your kimono Misha." He stood up, still regarding the frightened mortal with feigned kindness. "I shall have someone bring you something to wear and have your lovely white kimono cleaned for you."**

** Misha saw the blood from her nose had splattered down the front of her. She clung nervously to the collar of her kimono. "It's alright…"**

** "Nonsense," Azuki remained pleasant. He turned and headed back toward the door. "I insist that all of my guests are well cared for and safely locked away. There are very dangerous demons in this area Misha; it would not be wise for you to try to step outside of this room." Azuki reached the door with Tomei at his heels. He turned for another look at the bleeding woman. "I will come back as soon as I am able to. I would like to speak with you some more if it pleases you."**

** Misha was pretty sure that nothing about this demon was going to please her, but it did seem as if he was trying to be hospitable. It might be best to go along with him, safer. She bowed her head respectfully. "Yes, of course." She wanted to ask him about Kagome, but not with the demon that had hit her standing beside Azuki.**

** Azuki went out with Tomei behind him. Tomei closed the door and stepped back in line behind his master. "Find something less concealing for her to wear Tomei. I want a good look at Sesshomaru's virgin before I deflower her." Azuki grinned at the thought of violating InuTaisho's son's virgin. If Sesshomaru was protecting her virtue, it must mean something to both of them. Perhaps she would kill herself after he disgraced her, that would be fine, but Azuki had no intention of letting her die until the brat prince knew that his woman had been spoiled. "The sons are so much like the father, eh Tomei?"**

** "Huh!" Tomei bowed to Azuki and headed off for another party of the castle to obey his master's command. **

** 5 **

** Misha was quite distressed. Tomei had come and taken her kimono. In its place he had left strange clothes that Misha did not like _at all_. The top half tied around her, but it covered very little. She adjusted the tiny scraps of fabric over her breasts trying to cover as much as she could, but there wasn't much to work with. The skirt was equally horrible. Like the top, the bottom was made up of a string with two flaps of fabric to cover front and back. It was alarmingly short; it didn't even cover her to mid thigh. Artemis would _not_ approve; Misha certainly didn't, but she supposed it was better then sitting here naked. She let her hair down and pulled it over her shoulders to try to give herself more coverage. **

** Misha had been sitting by the wall listening to the sounds outside. Sunset had come and her room seemed to take on an orange glow. The door opened and Azuki came in. He looked at her and smiled. Misha got to her feet and bowed slightly. "Why Misha, you look lovely," Azuki greeted as he slid the door shut behind him. **

** Misha blushed wildly wishing there was a way she could hide herself from his eyes. "Thank you Azuki san. These are the clothes of your people?" That had been her assumption. She didn't want to offend him or she might end up dead. **

** Azuki stepped closer to the woman smelling her fear and shame. "Do you not approve?" **

** Misha wanted to back away from the advancing demon, but she forced herself to stay where she was. "Oh no, it's very… interesting. I have just never seen such things."**

** Azuki stopped a few feet in front of her. He let his eyes roam over her tanned skin. "I think it looks good. You have a beautiful body, why hide it?" he grinned as the flush in her cheeks deepened. **

** Misha didn't like the way he was looking at her. His eyes were like those of the men that Sesshomaru had saved her from. The men that were going to… Misha stepped back, unable to stop herself. "My goddess does not allow me to expose myself in such a way," she said quietly as her eyes fell to Azuki's feet. **

** "Ahhh, I see," Azuki sighed. "So then, you are pure Misha?"**

** Misha hugged herself trying to cover more. Her cheeks burned with humiliation. Azuki was eating her up with his eyes. "I am."**

** Azuki stepped closer so that they were toe to toe. He enjoyed the smell of fear and he was about to make her much more afraid then she was right now. "And the lord of the western lands, he protects your virtue as well as your life?"**

** His closeness was frightening. Misha found herself frozen in place. "Sesshomaru…" but she could speak no more. Her mind was screaming at her to run away but her feet would not obey. She started to tremble with fear.**

** "Sesshomaru," Azuki sneered with disgust. His change of tone caught the woman's attention and she looked up at him with wide eyes. Azuki could almost taste her fear. He reached over and took hold of her wrists, pulling her arms away from her. "Come now Misha, you didn't think that Sesshomaru and I were friends did you?"**

** "Let me go!" Misha panicked. She was suddenly certain this demon was going to kill her. Maybe even rip her arms off! She tried to pull away from him but he just tightened his grip on her wrists.**

** "You see woman, Sesshomaru has something I want. I want this land- all of it and more. InuTaisho was a fool to leave this territory to such an ungrateful cur. I will conquer everything that Sesshomaru possesses including his woman!" Azuki threw Misha to the floor. She cried out in alarm and Azuki grinned. "Will your lord still protect you once I have spoiled you?"**

** Misha was horrified. She wasn't about to die, but this creature was about to rape her. "Stay away!" she hissed as she tried to crab crawl away from Azuki. "You mustn't!"**

** Azuki lunged forward and snatched up a handful of the woman's hair. She screamed as he pulled her toward him. Azuki straddled her, his weight resting on her thighs. He leaned in close to her sniffing at her neck. The woman started to cry. The scent of fear and sorrow coming from her was intoxicating. Azuki ran his tongue up her throat to her face and tasted her tears. "You should be honored to be my whore. I am more of a man then Sesshomaru could ever hope to be."**

** Misha knew that trying to fight this demon off would probably mean her death. If she died here she would never see Rin again, but how could she possibly face Sesshomaru after this demon was done with her. Should she fight and die or try to survive until Inuyasha could come to rescue Kagome and hopefully her too? Misha squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt the demon's hands groping for her most feminine features. "Please, you must stop," she whimpered. Azuki closed his mouth over hers and Misha made her decision. She caught his lip between her teeth and bit down as hard as she could. **

** Had Azuki been mortal, Misha would have likely torn his lip off. Lucky for him he was a demon and her vicious bite barely broke the skin. He pulled away from her tasting his own blood in his mouth. "Bitch!" he brought his hand down on the impetuous woman's face knocking her flat. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them up by her head before pinning them to the floor. She was squirming, crying, and her fear mixed with the taste of blood in his mouth. It was exciting. Azuki leaned over her getting close to her face. "You're quite the feisty one aren't you? Good, that will make this much more fun. By all means; cry, struggle, fight me. I like it when you do." **

** Azuki lowered his face to her heaving chest smelling her. Misha was beside herself with fear. She couldn't move her arms at all and her heels beat the floor weakly as she struggled for freedom. Suddenly there was noise outside; a loud crash and shouting. **

** Azuki looked over at the door and then back down at Misha. He grinned at her. "It appears Inuyasha has arrived. So sorry my dear, but this will have to wait until later. I wouldn't want you running off though until I'm finished with you." He pressed his mouth over hers and exhaled a deep poisonous breath into her lungs. He felt the woman twitch and then still as his paralyzing poison took effect. Azuki got up and stepped away from the woman. "I'll be back for you," he promised as he watched her eyes fall closed. Satisfied that the woman was unconscious, Azuki went out to face the half breed son of his old friend. **

** 6 **

** "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed charging toward the inner most part of the castle. Tetsusaiga was unsheathed and ready. "Where are you Kagome? Kagome!"**

** Odoku and Tomei appeared in the courtyard in front of the half demon. Tomei was still angry over loosing to the hanyou once. He drew his own sword and charged at Inuyasha while Odoku sat back chuckling to himself. "You die now worthless half breed!" **

** Odoku watched his brother rush to attack the hanyou. A moment later his master stepped out of the woman's room behind him. He bowed to him. "Lord Azuki, the halfling is here."**

** Azuki watched as the two men dueled in the courtyard. Inuyasha was quite strong indeed, but Azuki wasn't worried. The fighters jumped apart, Tomei still standing protectively in front of the castle. "Inuyasha," Azuki commanded his attention. "I wouldn't recommend using your wind scar here unless you wish to kill Kagome."**

** Inuyasha snapped his attention to the new demon. "Bastard! What are you talking about? Where is Kagome?"**

** Azuki swept his hand at the castle. "She is somewhere inside. If I were you, I would not fight recklessly." Azuki grinned. By taking his woman hostage and holding her behind them, Inuyasha would not be able to release the power of his sword against them lest he destroy the fragile human structure killing his own mate in the process.**

** Inuyasha growled. "You cheap bastard! Where is Kagome?"**

** Before Azuki could respond, Tomei was after Inuyasha again. "How dare you speak to Lord Azuki in such a way you filthy hanyou!" Their swords clashed, demon energy whirling all around them. **

** Azuki turned to Odoku. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we Odoku?"**

** Odoku nodded, grinning and beginning to drool. "Yes master!" Odoku took a few quick strides out into the courtyard. "**Kaze no hansou!" The pair of demons were lifted high up into the air on the wind. "Kaze no chi tenma!"

As Inuyasha clashed with Tomei, he saw the other demons get airborne. Between swings of his sword, Inuyasha noticed the hoard of demons seeming to come from nowhere and appear above the floating demon. "Kagome! Where are you Kagome!" The situation was worsening. Soon a hoard would descend and Inuyasha could not use the wind scar without knowing where his woman was. "Kagome!"

"Here! I'm here Inuyasha!" Kagome had poked a hole in the wall to see outside now she stuck her hand through it as she screamed for him. "I'm here! Here!"

Inuyasha saw the hand flailing wildly. "Hang on Kagome! I'm coming!"

Azuki grinned. "I don't think so. Odoku!"

Odoku cackled wildly and sent the hoard flying after Inuyasha. "Kill him! Kill the son of filth!"

Inuyasha had his hands full with Tomei as it was. He was standing too close to Kagome's location to release the windscar. "Damnit!" he screamed as Tetsusaiga deflected another of Tomei's swings. "Get away from me you bastard!"

Their swords clashed again and Tomei spun around. He kicked Inuyasha in the face and sent him flying backwards. The demons were on the half breed in a second. He watched amused as the half breed swung wildly to fend them off. "Be a good boy and die now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was managing to keep from being killed, but there were too many demons. If he couldn't use the windscar he was going to end up dead. "Damnit!" Suddenly the demons to his left exploded. Inuyasha blinked surprised to find Sesshomaru in the courtyard. He was using his whip to take care of the hungry lesser demons. Sesshomaru's arrival had momentarily distracted the enemies so Inuyasha made a break for Kagome.

Sesshomaru could smell Misha and Kagome inside the structure. His whip could easily take care of these inferior demons giving Inuyasha the time and freedom of movement to locate the women and get them out.

As the rest of the hoard surrounded Sesshomaru Inuyasha reached Kagome. He sliced through the wall and yanked her outside to him. He grabbed her arm and started to lead her away. "Wait! Misha is still in here!" She pulled him back in the direction of Misha's room.

Tomei charged after Inuyasha. With the castle now behind him Inuyasha let Tetsusaiga's power loose. "Windscar!"

Tomei dodged the blast speeding at him, but him having to divert his course gave Kagome time to find Misha. She threw the door to Misha's room open and saw her lying on the floor. "Here Inuyasha! Misha's in here!"

Sesshomaru finished off what remained of the hoard after Tetsusaiga's blast. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome disappear into the castle. The demon that had been fighting his brother charged after them. Swiftly Sesshomaru got between this demon and the castle. Now that he knew where Misha was, Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and let the sword loose. The blast of energy Sesshomaru sent flying hit the surprised demon knocking him back. Sesshomaru advanced on him to finish him off.

Inuyasha blinked at the scantily clad woman. "Uh…"

"This is no time to be a slob!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "Get Misha so we can get outta here!" Outside of the castle the battle was getting intense. Inuyasha picked Misha up and threw her over his shoulder. He ran out of the room with Kagome right behind him.

Tomei caught his breath and raised his sword. Sesshomaru was on him a second later their swords throwing energy all around them. Inuyasha was making a break for the outer wall with the mortals. "Where do you think you're going hanyou!" Tomei jumped away from Sesshomaru and tore after Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru pursued Tomei letting his eyes skip ahead to the others. Inuyasha was running with Kagome beside him. Misha was over his shoulder. _Misha!_ For A second he thought that she was naked. He wanted to turn his nose on her to make sure that she was alright, but he couldn't right now; Azuki was flying down at him from behind. Sesshomaru whirled around and faced him before the other demon's sword could touch him. He could smell Misha's fear on him and the sent of the demon's blood. He was quick to locate the bite mark on Azuki's mouth. Now that he saw him, Sesshomaru recognized Azuki. He had spent time with InuTaisho before he died. "Azuki! What is the meaning of this treachery!"

Inuyasha set Misha down and turned to face Tomei. "Stay back Kagome!" He rushed forward to meet Tomei as far away from Kagome as he could.

Azuki leapt back and leveled his sword at Sesshomaru. "It's been a long time Sesshomaru," he growled.

"What do you want? Why are you after my father's swords?" Sesshomaru fed his power into Tokijin readying another powerful strike. Azuki's sword was rather impressive as well, so far it was holding up to Tokijin's force.

"I want everything. Everything that you have, everything that InuTaisho should have left to me not _you_ and that filthy _hanyou_!" Azuki charged again fueling his sword with power. The clash was tremendous. Sesshomaru slid back in the courtyard and Azuki flipped high into the air.

Kagome watched the battle unfolding as she dragged Misha closer to the outer wall. They had to get away from these guys; they were all over the place. It was too dangerous to stay close. Something was wrong with Misha. Kagome couldn't get her to wake up and in the dieing light of day she could see something around the woman's mouth. Some sort of poison she guessed. If only she had her bag or at least some arrows she could do something other then run and hide. Demon energy collided in the courtyard tearing up the ground and blasting away parts of the building. Kagome saw the room they had held her in explode when Sesshomaru swung his sword.

Tomei was thrown back by the force of Tetsusaiga. He rebounded quickly and leapt high into the air meaning to come down on Inuyasha. Before the half breed could block him Tomei stabbed his sword into Inuyasha's right arm. "I will be taking that Tetsusaiga now hanyou!"

Sesshomaru had no choice but to intervene. The demon was about to slice off Inuyasha's arm and capture Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru parried and turned on Tomei. Before the demon could react to Sesshomaru's advance, Tokijin took Tomei's head off.

"Brother!" Odoku screamed as Tomei's head rolled across the courtyard.

"Tomei!" Azuki was furious. He charged at Sesshomaru meaning to kill him this time. He let a great amount of his power into his sword and swung it at the sons of InuTaisho.

There was no time to even yell to Sesshomaru to get out of the way, not that he needed to. Inuyasha steadied himself as the blast of demonic energy raced toward them. "Bakuryuuha!" The energies collided, the explosion was incredible. Tornadoes spawned off the collision swirling demon energy through the courtyard and at the castle. Inuyasha watched frozen as the energy struck Azuki, Odoku and Sesshomaru. A blue light enveloped his brother, Tenseiga protecting Sesshomaru's life again. Azuki and Odoku were not so lucky though; however when the dust settled they were still alive.

Azuki held Odoku by the arm. He was growling at Inuyasha. "This isn't over you little brat." He turned his hate filled eyes on Sesshomaru. The brothers were in rough shape after that last blast, but so was he and Odoku; and Tomei was dead. "Here me Sesshomaru, I will take all that is you possess." He narrowed his eyes at the other demon. "Tell the woman I said thanks for showing me such a good time," he sneered. "Odoku!"

"Kaze no hansou!" Odoku commanded. He and Azuki were lifted high into the air. His master was wounded; he was hurting everywhere from the blast of the Bakuryuuha. His brother was dead, slaughtered by that filthy brat prince Sesshomaru. Odoku would get even with him, of that he was certain. He took his master up higher until they vanished in the clouds.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was running to him.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned to his woman. His arm throbbed where Tomei had skewered him with his sword. "Kagome!" He hurried to her and hugged her with his left arm. "You alright?"

Kagome hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm alright, but Misha…" She looked over at Sesshomaru. "There's something wrong. They've done something to her. I can't get her to wake up." Kagome let go of Inuyasha and went back to kneel down by Misha's head. Inuyasha came up behind her and Sesshomaru stepped around then to Misha's other side. Kagome took Misha's chin in her hand and tilted the woman's face toward Sesshomaru. "Look, do you see it? Around her mouth. I think its poison."

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees beside Misha staring at her stunned. He was appalled and furious; the revealing clothing and Azuki's scent all over her. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru's senses to reveal to him what had happened. Azuki had attacked her, but had been set back by her resistance and interrupted when Inuyasha arrived. He had then immobilized Misha by breathing poison into her lungs. Sesshomaru leaned in and Kagome backed off. He hooked an arm under Misha and brought her face up to his. "It's poison, but I think I can counter it." Sesshomaru sealed his mouth over Misha's and breathed his own poison into her.

Inuyasha stood watching amazed. Sesshomaru wasn't hesitating in the least to save this mortal. He was a mix of strongly charged scents. He felt Kagome slip her hand into his. Sesshomaru pulled away from Misha, but still held on to her watching her face intently. The woman's body jerked a little then Inuyasha saw her trying to open her eyes.

Misha wanted to wake up. She was very tired and her chest hurt, but things had been getting dangerous when she passed out. She struggled to open her eyes and got them about half way there. Sesshomaru was looking down at her; the soft sky of twilight was behind him. _I'm free, I'm safe. Sesshomaru… I'm so glad…_ "…you came for me…" Misha tried to smile at Sesshomaru; she thought maybe she did before darkness took her again.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kagome asked. This was a little weird seeing Sesshomaru take care of Misha like this. It was weird to see him with a mortal let alone a woman.

Sesshomaru was still looking at Misha. The fact that she had woke up, even if only for a few seconds, was a good sign. "She will be alright, she just needs to rest."

Kagome stood up again and looked back at the castle. Most of it was destroyed, but the southern end still had a room with four walls and a roof. "Why don't I go see if I can set her up with a bed in there?" She trotted off toward the ruined castle.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk to the room and go inside. He turned his eyes back to Sesshomaru. Though Tenseiga had protected Sesshomaru from the most punishing part of the Bakuryuuha, he had been caught in the blast. His armor was cracked, the shoulder piece was missing. He looked almost as bad as Inuyasha felt. "This is just great," he grumbled.

Sesshomaru picked Misha up and carried her in the direction of Kagome's scent without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Derry Interlude:

Sesshomaru carried Misha to the bed Kagome had turned down for her. As Kagome set to tending Inuyasha's wound, Sesshomaru went searching the wreckage for Misha's kimono. There was no way he was taking her back to Rin wearing _that_. She was dressed like some sort of slave, string and scraps of fabric that barely covered her deeply tanned skin. Sesshomaru was furious that Misha had been exposed in such a way. He was sure the woman was probably traumatized and humiliated. He was able to smell where Azuki had put his sweaty hands on her; it fueled the angry fire in Sesshomaru's gut.

He found her kimono in a heap under a pile of rubble near the back of the castle. He picked it up and stared at the blood down the front of it, Misha's blood. Sesshomaru thought of the mark on her cheek just below her eye. The demons had hit her as well as humiliated her. Sesshomaru swallowed hard. His throat was hot and dry. Disgust churned in his stomach. Misha must have been terribly frightened.

He returned to the room where Misha slept. He stood outside looking in. Kagome had finished with Inuyasha. She was applying a compress to Misha's forehead while InuYasha sparked a fire in the irori. Kagome looked up and saw Misha's kimono in Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru watched as his brother's wife came to the door and addressed him.

"Why don't you let me get the blood out of Misha's kimono for her," Kagome offered. "It's my fault she got hit in the first place. She was sticking up for me and Tomei hit her." Kagome's eyes fell away from the demons face back to the kimono slung across Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the thought. He tried not to look angry with Kagome; there was no need to upset the woman. He had seen her actions during the battle; she had dragged Misha to safety. "I thank you for all that you have done for Misha, Kagome. Here," he held out the kimono to her. "I'm sure Misha will be most grateful."

Kagome blinked at Sesshomaru. _Did that guy just thank me? _She stepped forward and took Misha's kimono. "Uh… yeah. Right. Well…" she turned and hurried down the steps and in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha came out and looked at his brother standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was looking in at Misha, smelling her. Inuyasha's own keen nose told him what the women had been through today. Kagome seemed to be alright, Inuyasha swore she had become immune to all the fighting. Misha seemed to be in a deep peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru still seemed highly agitated though. He had killed one of the demons and the other two had been forced to flee. Their swords and their women were safe, but big brother was still fuming. Inuyasha moved forward and sat down on the steps. "Kagome and Misha seem to be okay. Those two demons got away though."

"Azuki and Odoku escaped," Sesshomaru growled watching Misha breath from afar. "I will find them and I will kill them."

"You're not the only one that wants another crack at those bastards ya know." Inuyasha sighed tiredly. His arm was throbbing even though Kagome had given him something for the pain. He wished he had brought her fat back pack full of remedies and oddities of another era. _I'd kill for an aspirin…_ He looked for Kagome and found her in the dim. "I've decided I'm sending Kagome home to see her family for a while. I don't want her getting caught up in this mess again."

Sesshomaru let his eyes drop to his brother. He was watching his woman at the well. Sesshomaru had the idea that the woman wouldn't want to be forced to leave him, but Inuyasha seemed determine to make her go. "You do not believe you can keep her safe?"

"Of course I can keep Kagome safe," he scoffed still watching her beneath the rising moon. "I just don't need her stressing out right now. Can't you smell it?"

Sesshomaru frowned a little. "Smell what?"

"Kagome's pregnant. I don't even think she knows yet. I'm not going to have her in the middle of a war zone when she figures it out either."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. Inuyasha was going to be a father? He searched out Kagome's scent. Inuyasha was correct. "I see."

"After I make sure Kagome is safe, I'm going after those guys. They aren't getting away." He turned and looked back at his brother. "What are you going to do with Misha and Rin while you're after those demons?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the idea that such sanctuary was even necessary. This was _his_ land after all. He supposed it would be for the best to tuck his mortals away someplace safe until Sesshomaru concluded his business with Azuki. "I know of a place where they will be safe." He looked away from Inuyasha back to Misha letting his senses observe her. She seemed to be alright now, just deep asleep. There was a silence between the brothers as Sesshomaru tried to get his mind around Inuyasha's news. Finally Sesshomaru managed, "Congratulations on the child, brother. I'm sure Kagome will be quite happy."

Inuyasha grinned a little, he couldn't help himself. "Yeah… well we'll see. I guess we'll be settling down in Keade's village after all." Inuyasha studied his brother. He was kind of surprised Sesshomaru had congratulated him on the baby; a mix of half demon and human. Even though the brothers weren't exactly close, they both were at least making a little effort to be civil with each other. "Hey Sesshomaru, look there's something …"

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha. The hanyou was getting jumpy. "If you want something Inuyasha, come out and say it." Sesshomaru had too much on his mind to play guessing games with his little brother. Looking at him made him think of the child in Kagome's belly. He didn't know what sort of creature Inuyasha and Kagome would make but at least Kagome would have a baby, she would get to mother her own child. The news of the baby just reminded him of Misha's sorrow over their sin.

Inuyasha scowled a little. "Like I'd never need anything from you." He sighed heavily. "I just wanted to tell you to take care of that woman is all. I'm sure that kid of yours is probably freaking out without her. They seem close; they love each other I suppose. Of course they both worship the ground you walk on. Misha got pissed at me once when I mentioned her taking Rin and settling down someplace. She said that she would never take Rin away from you. I guess I'm glad it goes both ways; that you won't let Rin be without Misha either."

Sesshomaru had never heard Inuyasha speak to him in such a way. For once he wasn't complaining about the way Sesshomaru handled his wards. Sesshomaru could still hear Rin's heart wrenching _Misha mama! _ wail in the back of his mind. "I will never allow for Rin and Misha to become separated again."

Inuyasha nodded and sat quiet for a minute. Sesshomaru looked back to Misha and Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Misha loves you Sesshomaru, every bit as much as that kid does, but not in the same way. I know you don't know anything about humans so maybe you can't see it. Maybe you don't wanna see it cuz she's just a mortal."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes over to Inuyasha. "You confuse loyalty for love little brother."

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "I don't think that _I'm_ the one confused here big brother. My senses don't lie. You've done something to that woman's heart. I can tell. Maybe you don't give a rat's ass about mortals, but you are responsible for that woman and that kid. You are the one that used fathers Tenseiga to revive them. Their lives are in your hands. Don't toy with their emotions. A woman's heart is soft, even words can break it. Or I guess in your case it would be the lack of words."

Sesshomaru was shocked by Inuyasha's barrage. He frowned at the hanyou. "What are you trying to say Inuyasha? If you're trying to imply that I have not taken care of Misha because she was abducted let me remind you that Kagome was taken too."

_Try to be nice to the guy… _"Baka! I know you won't let your mortals be killed." Inuyasha would just have to be blunt as usual. _And they all call me stupid… _"You're gonna have to set that woman straight Sesshomaru. It's one thing for her to love the kid, but it's not fair to her to be in love with you."

Sesshomaru doubted that what Misha felt for him was love. They had been quite cool with each other lately, if anything she was probably still angry at him for breaking the law of her kami. "You do not understand Inuyasha. Misha and I are…"

"Are what? Are you that blind Sesshomaru? Do you not see that father's sword has given you the makings of a human family? He wants you to understand them, to not hate mortals so damn much!" Inuyasha got to his feet and stood eye to eye with his brother on the step. "You're always calling Tenseiga a worthless sword, but it's not a worthless sword! That sword saved my mothers life! Our father revived my mother just like you did for Rin and for Misha! Father gave you Tenseiga to…"

"That is enough Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stayed calm. He realized that reviving the mortals had put him in his fathers place. The hanyou was still quite sensitive over his human mother as well. "I know why father left me Tenseiga; my view of mortals has not changed. Rin and Misha are exceptions to the rule."

Inuyasha sighed and looked away. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I can't tell you anything. You're always right and that's how it is. Just don't let that woman go wasting her life pining away for you." He went down the steps past his brother. He walked out to Kagome at the well.

Sesshomaru watched his brother join his woman from the corner of his eye. If either of them had a human family, it was Inuyasha not him. Rin and Misha were his responsibility, not his family. His eyes went back to Misha and he let his senses focus on her breathing. He could still smell poison when she exhaled. She would need to sleep at least through the night here before her strength could return to her. In the morning he would fetch the others and take them to the safest place he knew of. After he secured the humans, "Azuki," he growled smelling his poison mixed with the other demon's as Misha breathed. "I will kill you."

Fedic: 2 Views

**Kagome had offered to stay and look after Misha, but Sesshomaru assured her it wasn't necessary. The fox child would be worried for the woman's safety. Inuyasha hoisted his woman onto his back and they disappeared back in the direction of Inuyasha's human territory. After a while Sesshomaru went and sat at the door to Misha's room. He relaxed against the frame and watched the moon rise. **

** He was a little stiff from battle. Tenseiga had protected him from the full force of the Bakuryuuha, but he had been enveloped in its power. The clash of demon energies tore at him and broke his armor. He felt where the Bakuryuuha had scathed him, so it was like being hit by a tornado after all. He was sure he would feel better in the morning though, with or without sleep. Azuki and Odoku had no such protection from the blast though they survived. Sesshomaru was sure they were in worse shape then he was right about now.**

** Misha's breathing changed a little and Sesshomaru looked over at her. It looked as though she was trying to regain consciousness. **

** Misha could feel herself coming awake. Around her she could hear sticks popping in a fire and the whirring of nighttime insects. She opened her eyes half way and saw that she was inside the castle. She was in bed and covered to her chin. On the other side of the irori her kimono had been set to dry. Misha turned her head slowly; it was still a bit difficult to focus. Sesshomaru was sitting in the doorway looking at her. She remembered waking up outside of the castle and he had been there. Sesshomaru had come for her after all. As she tried to focus her eyes on him she noticed something wrong. Sesshomaru's armor was broken. Rin and Jaken were nowhere in sight either. "Rin?" she held the blanket against her collarbone with one hand and pushed herself to sit up with the other. "Where is Rin?" **

** Sesshomaru got up and went to Misha. "Rin is safe. She is with Jaken. We will go to Rin in the morning," he assured her as he hunkered beside her. She didn't look quite steady. She was still weak from the poison. He watched her eyes. She seemed to ease some when she heard Rin was alright, but then something changed. Misha dropped her eyes. He could smell the shame coming from the woman. It made him hate Azuki even more. "It is alright now Misha. You are safe. The demons are gone, one of them is dead. The other two will die as well." **

** "That man…" she whispered.**

** Sesshomaru felt the anger in his stomach churn some. "You needn't speak of it Misha. I can smell what he did to you. My deepest regrets for not arriving sooner but be at ease knowing that I will kill him." **

** Misha cringed. Sesshomaru could smell what Azuki had done to her. Her cheeks burned in humiliation. She should have run from Azuki the moment he had set foot in her room. She couldn't stand to have Sesshomaru's eyes on her knowing that he was aware of what had happened to her. "Yes Sesshomaru. Thank you for coming for me."**

** Misha's tension just added to his own. He studied the woman noticing the bruises that had blossomed on her arms in these past few hours. Where Azuki had grabbed her and held her. "I'm glad you bit him," he said looking back at her face. That got a reaction from Misha. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Misha's heart had started beating faster, not dangerously so, but her scent was changing some. **

** "I…" but she didn't need to tell Sesshomaru anything. He wasn't angry with her in the slightest; he had come to rescue her. Deciding to fight Azuki had been the right decision after all. She was alive and Sesshomaru was pleased that she had not given up without a fight. Her eyes fell again and she looked him over. His armor was broken and he was covered with abrasions. There was blood on the shoulder of his kimono, underneath the cut must be deep. The fight between the demons must have been intense. "You have been injured Sesshomaru." She took her hand from behind her and reached for him. "Let me see."**

** Sesshomaru caught Misha's hand before she could touch his bloody kimono. "The wound isn't serious; it will be gone by morning." Her eyes met his again. He could tell she was worried, probably guilty that the wound was received saving her as well. When Misha was worried, she tended to fuss over Rin. It calmed her. If taking care of him would settle Misha down, then maybe he should just let her. Sesshomaru sighed tiredly. "Alright if it will make you feel better to have a look." He stood and stepped back. He removed his broken armor and let it drop to the floor. He was more then just a little irritated that the Bakuryuuha had cost him that armor. He loosened the front of his kimono and slid it off of one shoulder. Misha had tucked the blanket under her arms and rinsed the compress in the cold water. If nothing else she would at least get the dirt out of the annoying cut. He sat on his heels beside her and waited for her.**

** Misha held the blanket against her with one hand and dabbed at the cut running down Sesshomaru's shoulder with the other. There was dirt in it; she was trying to be gentle. Misha took a deep breath and leaned forward on her knees letting go of the blanket. She didn't want Sesshomaru to see her like this, but she wanted to get the grit from the courtyard out of his nasty scrape. She tried not to think of how awful she must look to him. "Be still," she warned before spreading the cut to swipe the dirt out.**

** It didn't hurt, and it appeared to be calming Misha to look after him. At least she wasn't cowering under the blanket anymore. He kept his eyes on her as she grimaced cleaning the cut. He knew the sight of blood wasn't really her thing. She wasn't as desensitized to violence as Rin or Kagome. She moved away from cut and rinsed the towel again. He stayed still watching her as she finished cleaning him up. Misha was a mix of scents. It was frustrating trying to know exactly what she was feeling. "Are you alright Misha?"**

** Misha wiped the last of the blood from Sesshomaru's shoulder. The cut wasn't bleeding anymore, but it looked gross. She sat back on her heels still looking at it. "I am alright Sesshomaru. I am sorry that you got hurt coming to my rescue."**

** "I already told you that this is nothing, but thank you Misha for treating me." He could smell guilt and sorrow coming from her. **

** Misha set the bloody cloth aside. "It's the least I can do." Her eyes went to his ruined armor and she thought again how much force it would have taken to do such a thing. How dangerous had the fight with the demons been? She rolled her eyes back to him taking note of all the places he had been damaged by some enormous energy. He must have fought very hard for her. "Kagome and Inuyasha?"**

** Sesshomaru watched Misha looking him over taking in every simple scratch. "They were unharmed. They have returned to their village." He thought again of the child Kagome carried. He wondered if seeing Kagome bloat with pregnancy would bother Misha. "Kagome took care of your kimono for you, it should be dry soon."**

** Misha hugged herself to cover up. It would be foolish to try to hide beneath the covers now that Sesshomaru had already seen her wearing this abomination. "I am sorry Sesshomaru; I never should have let them take my kimono away. I was afraid of the one who hit me; I didn't see what he had left me until it was too late."**

** Sesshomaru looked down at her. Even with her arms crossed a fair amount of Misha was exposed. "It is not your fault that they terrorized you in such a way Misha." He could still smell Azuki on her. Sesshomaru might have seen Misha, but he had never touched her. He remembered holding her on the beach, but he tried to convince himself that he had done it to comfort her. Misha scent was sad and Sesshomaru considered hugging her now. He wanted to smother Azuki's scent on her with his own. **

** Misha nodded. "Yes Sesshomaru." She felt terribly guilty sitting here with him like this. He had fought his way to her only to find her in such a distressing state. Misha wanted to be brave, like Kagome so that Sesshomaru wouldn't have to worry about her. She didn't want to be his weakness. **

** He didn't want her to feel so miserable. She shouldn't feel guilty for things beyond her control. Her heart was indeed very soft and looking at her he could see how fragile Misha's human body was. He had to protect her and he _wanted_ to avenge her. He lifted his eyes to her face again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed; she was staring down at her knees. The fire threw shadows but Sesshomaru could still see the mark under her eye. He cursed himself again for being so slow to reach her. "I'm going to take you and Rin to a safe place in the morning Misha. I cannot have either of you around when I face Azuki again." **

** She looked up at him. "You mean to go looking for him immediately?"**

** "I will make sure that you and Rin are safe first. There is nothing for you to worry about."**

** Misha was horrified. She might have been unconscious during the battle, but she could see the aftermath. The courtyard was scared and the castle crumbled; and Sesshomaru had been hurt. "Sesshomaru! You mustn't go after Azuki now. You must rest and recover your strength!"**

** He was hoping that Misha would settle knowing that she and Rin would be safe and that Azuki would be slain, instead she turned her worry on him. Her scents mixed up again. It was difficult to read her with her emotions jumping all over the place. He fixed his eyes on her to clam her. The look in her eyes was quieting. "You do not need to worry about me Misha. I am a demon not a human. By the time I find Azuki my strength will have returned." He realized he didn't want her worrying about him, it made him feel uncomfortable as if he was in the wrong somehow. He couldn't understand why she wasn't happy or relived to know that the demons that had done this to her were going to pay with their lives**

_She always has her own crazy ideas and feelings about stuff! They can make it hard to protect them._****

** "I do worry about you though Sesshomaru! I don't want to see you get hurt, neither does Rin. What would we do without you?" The thought of Rin loosing either her or Sesshomaru was something Misha couldn't bare. She began to tremble at the thought of trying to explain to Rin that something had happened to Sesshomaru. There was a pain in her heart when she thought of him leaving her as well. **

** Her pulse had accelerated again. Misha was quite excited and upset. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea much of being away from her or Rin either, but he would return to them after Azuki was dead. He would not lose to such a vile demon. "I will return to you once I have slain Azuki, I won't be away long Misha." **

** The idea of Sesshomaru abandoning her and Rin somewhere to go fight a dangerous battle was terrifying. He wasn't going to listen to her though, and maybe she really didn't have cause to worry. Sesshomaru was strong enough to hold up to whatever it was that had shredded his armor. Her eyes swept his injuries again. Worry twisted her stomach into a knot. "It's just that…"**

** Sesshomaru didn't want Misha fretting over his injuries anymore tonight. She needed to calm down and get some rest; the poisons were still working through her. "Misha," Sesshomaru reached forward and took her chin in his hand. He tilted her head up meaning to make her look at him and calm down; he realized too late what an intimate gesture it was. She looked at him with soft eyes and her mouth fell open a little. Her heart was skipping wildly. It was just as his brother had said. **_Misha loves you Sesshomaru_** Misha was excited like this because of _him_, because she was in love with him. **

** Sesshomaru was staring at her; there was a curious look in his eye. The hand holding her face was warm and gentle. Misha felt the heat in her cheeks. "Sesshomaru…"**

** He liked to watch his name roll off her tongue and pass her lips. He was staring at her mouth again. Unable to resist, Sesshomaru swept a finger across her bottom lip. He was careful with his claws and Misha sat perfectly still staring up at him with flaming cheeks. The woman's scent was changing. Her fear was sliding away, giving way to an even stronger emotion. He looked up into her eyes and knew what the scent was… _lust…_**

** Misha was frozen in Sesshomaru's grasp. Her heart pounded in her ears. It was like it had been on the beach, so confusing but so exciting. Sesshomaru locked his eyes on hers and she felt the strength run out of her body. The way he was looking at her…**

** Sesshomaru leaned closer to Misha, her scent filling his senses. He was moving his hand before he even thought about it; his body seemed to be reacting to Misha with a will of its own. His hand fell away from her face and wrapped around her waist. Sesshomaru pulled Misha to him. Her eyes widened a little as he pressed her to his bare chest. Her skin felt very soft against him. Her body was warm and smooth. He brought his nose down to her neck and smelled her behind the ear. The woman's scents were excited and exciting. His other arm wrapped around Misha and he pulled their bodies closer. He dropped his lips to hers and tasted her breath. Sesshomaru pressed his mouth over Misha's and kissed her softly. **

** Misha couldn't believe what was happening. Sesshomaru held her in his strong arms; much of her was bare and pressing against his naked chest. Sesshomaru's body was warmer then hers, his strength was contained when he touched her. He sniffed at her and closed his mouth over hers. Misha let her eyes fall shut and tried to give herself to Sesshomaru's kiss. **

** Misha had never been kissed before. Sesshomaru was patient and gentle as he guided her willing mouth. Misha slipped her arms up around his neck. Her long fingers tickled at his skin setting his blood on fire. The scent of her excitement filled his senses. Her lips were every bit as soft and full between his teeth as he though they might be. He ran his hands up her back feeling all of her smooth exposed flesh. **

** She was lost in his kiss, lost in their embrace. Her heart felt like it might burst. Sesshomaru might have seen her, but he was not her husband. Misha shouldn't be touching him like this, but she had no desire to stop herself. It felt good to hold him, to be held by him. For better or worse she had fallen in love with her protector, Misha was Sesshomaru's to command. **

** Sesshomaru was struggling to stay in control of his better morals. He shouldn't be doing this with Misha, she was a mortal; human. Only his stubborn prejudice seemed to object, the rest of him _wanted_ this woman. His hands moved carefully as he felt the curves of her body. He fought to bring himself under control. Misha was a willing partner which made it all the more difficult to stop himself. He could probably take her if he desired. Sesshomaru realized that the biggest threat to Misha's purity right now was none other than himself. **

** He pulled his mouth away from hers and let his nose go back to the scent behind her ear. He had practically pulled her into his lap while kissing her; she was straddling one of his knees. She was panting a little. His heart thundered in his chest. He nipped at her neck and she moaned. "Misha…" **

** He had to stop himself now before he was no longer able to. He had to get away from her, away from her skin and her scent. He lifted his hands to her shoulders and slid her back away from him. Now that he had moved, Sesshomaru kept moving. He got to his feet quickly and stepped back from Misha. She was looking up at him with confused, glassy eyes. She was flush with passion. He had to distance himself from her before he was on her again. The room was perfumed with desire. "I…" he couldn't explain so he didn't even bother to try. Sesshomaru turned and went out into the night to cool his heels. **

** Misha blinked at Sesshomaru's sudden retreat. She saw him moving through the moonlight in the courtyard pulling his kimono back up over his shoulder. She brought a hand up and touched her lips. "Sesshomaru… " **


	8. Chapter 8

** The Scarlet Field Of Can'-Ka No Rey**

1

Sesshomaru did not return to Misha; he spent the night outside of the ruined castle watching the woods and the sky. Shortly after dawn Misha emerged from her room rubbing her tired eyes. Sesshomaru was relived to see that she was once more covered by her kimono. There was still a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked soft and lovely in the early light. Sesshomaru went to her, but kept some space between them for the moment. "How are you feeling this morning Misha?"

Misha bowed to Sesshomaru doing her best not to make direct eye contact with the demon. She was still flustered and confused about what had happened between them last night, but for now Misha just wanted to see Rin. She was sure Rin was safe, Sesshomaru would never leave her in danger, but the need to see the child was almost suffocating. The last time she saw Rin, Misha was dropping her from the sky into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. Misha wanted to see her, to check her over and make sure she was unharmed. "I am feeling much better thank you. Can we go back to Rin now?"

Sesshomaru could tell from her scent Misha was confused and _she's still blushing _embarrassed over what the demons had put her through, he included. He had been foolish to let himself get carried away with her like that. Surely her kami would not approve; Sesshomaru couldn't approve of his actions either. It was his duty to protect this woman and her purity; his actions last night were inappropriate for such a protector. He was quietly disturbed that he had been so taken with a mortal woman; an inferior human. Had Misha not been of significance to him, he might have let himself go, just to see what it was like. His father and brother seemed to enjoy mortal women, but Sesshomaru was not them and Misha meant more to him then that. He would not crush her beliefs just to satisfy his own curiosity.

He was glad that her mind was on Rin this morning. Perhaps Misha did not wish to discuss what had transpired between them after all. "If you are ready, we can return to Rin now."

Misha smiled at Sesshomaru, she couldn't help it. She wanted him to take her back to Rin. "Yes, let's get back to Rin."

2

Sesshomaru made haste getting them back to Rin and Jaken. He carried Misha who seemed to be fascinated that they were floating on some magical mist. Her innocent babble helped to keep his mind off the form he held against him.

They were to them before the morning got old. Jaken and Rin saw them coming and raced to meet them. Misha jumped away from Sesshomaru and ran to Rin. She dropped to her knees and the child ran into her open arms. There was hugging and kissing and crying. Jaken hurried to his side. He nodded at his green servant and returned his eyes to the females. He could smell how happy and relived they were to see each other.

Jaken had noticed Lord Sesshomaru was without his armor, his master seemed unharmed though. Misha was safe and the women were happy to be reunited. "Well done Lord Sesshomaru! You are so kind me lord. Just look at how happy young Rin is." The little ghoul was almost choked up. He did have quite the fondness for Rin, for the woman too he supposed.

Sesshomaru watched the humans. "How is Ahun?" He began to feel something as he watched Misha check Rin over for the eleventh time. It felt as though someone was pushing their hand through his chest.

"Ahun fares well today me lord. His wounds are mending quite well. He grazes in yonder field as we speak." Ahun's injures had looked worse then they were, the demon beast had recovered fast. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru again. _What became of me lord's armor? He would never just discard such a thing._

Rin seemed to be gesturing to Sesshomaru, but she didn't let go of Misha. Sesshomaru watched as Misha picked the child up. Rin locked her legs around Misha's waist and clung tightly to her neck. They kept their faces close as they came over to Sesshomaru and Jaken. Rin peeked up at him and smiled.

Misha carried Rin close to Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she reached for him with one hand, but still held onto Misha with her other. Rin wanted to hug them _both_ at the same time. She wanted to be sure that they were all _really_ together again.

Sesshomaru could see what Rin wanted. He took a step closer so that she could hook her flailing arm around his neck. It brought him closer to Misha, but the woman didn't seem to mind. Her smiling face was buried in Rin's hair. Sesshomaru brought his hand up and patted Rin on the back. "See now Rin, everything is alright."

Rin tried not to squeeze the grown ups, but she was terribly excited. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru things are wonderful. I'm so very happy that you brought Misha back to us."

Jaken watched his master with the humans. Lord Sesshomaru was so kind, he even allowed Rin to hug at him. The humans were so lucky to have his master looking after them. "You humans should be most grateful to Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken tried to sound reprimanding, but he didn't really feel like scolding the humans right now. He looked up at Rin's huge smile. She had been terribly worried for Misha and had become most anxious and depressed after Lord Sesshomaru had left them to go fetch the woman. It was a relief to see that her smile had returned.

Rin squeezed the adults a little closer. "Yes, most grateful indeed. Thank you so much my lord!"

Sesshomaru patted Rin on the back a final time and stepped away from the females. He kept his attention on the child. "We are going to take another holiday Rin, how would that be? There is a place that I would like to show you."

Rin was instantly excited. Another vacation with Lord Sesshomaru and Misha! "Really my lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Gather your things and fetch Ahun, Rin. We should be going."

"Yes my lord!" Rin squirmed out of Misha's arms and settled for holding the woman's hand. She pulled Misha along as she headed to fetch Ahun. "Right away Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken thought this a strange time to be taking a vacation, unless the other demons were already dead. He looked at his master again. It vexed him that Lord Sesshomaru was without his armor. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was watching the females walk away. "The demon Tomei is dead. Azuki and Odoku managed to escape. I will secure Rin and Misha and then go finish them off myself."

Jaken wondered what sort of battle he had missed. "You battled three demons me lord? What of your armor Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Inuyasha is reckless when he's swinging that sword of his around. I will acquire something better."

Jaken understood that Lord Sesshomaru had mastered Tenseiga, the sword emitted a powerful shield around his master, but if his armor had not held up to the blast then the energy must have been incredible. Jaken understood something else as well. When Sesshomaru fought with these demons again, he wanted Rin and Misha away from the battle. He meant to take them to sanctuary even now. Jaken stood quietly by his master and wondered where they would possibly go.

3

Sesshomaru took them north and high into the mountains. They journeyed the rest of the morning, the women rode Ahun and Sesshomaru kept Jaken with him. The little ghoul seemed to love Sesshomaru's fur. Their destination came into view early that afternoon. A palace built into the mountain over looking a lake. It was beautiful, ancient; a place of many memories for Sesshomaru.

His companions were awed by the place, the huge rooms and marble floors. Sesshomaru left them briefly on their own to explore the place and settle in while he tended to the matter of his armor. He returned before the sun set and found his group in the gardens. The roses were overgrown and wild. Misha and Rin were having a great deal of fun identifying the various plants. Jaken seemed to relax seeing that Sesshomaru had replaced his armor.

When it started to get late, Misha led Rin to the room she had chosen for her; it was alongside of Misha's with a door that passed between them. The females had been fascinated by the furnishings in the palace. The beds were huge and draped with silk. The tables were all heavy wood or marble. This place and everything it was gorgeous and built to last an eternity. Misha sat on Rin's bed telling her a fairy story until the child fell asleep. She sat quietly watching her in the dim lamp light. When she was sure Rin was comfortably asleep, she kissed the child's forehead and went into her own room.

Misha was amazed by the room. There was a door to Rin's room, to the deck outside and one heading to the hall facing the room across from hers. The walls were lined with things that looked like the big wardrobe the actors had carried on their cart, but these were far more beautiful. A bed big enough for a giant was at the center of it all. She tiptoed through the room wondering who might have lived here. She went to one of the wardrobes and pulled open the door. Kimonos of silk and satin beautifully colored and designed. The clothes of a queen in this fairy castle. She stepped back and went to the door that lead outside. The doors in this place were sort of heavy, but she managed to push it open and step out onto the deck.

Her room came out to the head of the garden. It must have been quite beautiful once, but it looked as though this place had not been attended to in many long years. She wondered again what this place was and who had lived here. Beyond the garden the moon's reflection shimmered off the lake. Misha stepped down to the garden path. She just wanted to peek at the lake in the moonlight before she went to bed. She stopped suddenly and turned to her left. Sesshomaru was standing further down the deck. The door to the room across the hall from Misha's stood open to the garden. He had stepped outside the master's suite for some air. He was watching her quietly. "Sesshomaru, I did not see you there."

Sesshomaru had seen Misha come out to the deck and contemplate running off somewhere. He was glad he was standing here to deter her. He knew this place was safe, but he still didn't want her running off at night on her own. It was a dangerous habit. "Rin has gone to sleep?"

Misha nodded. She wouldn't be peeking at the lake tonight. She stepped back up onto the deck in front of her room. "Yes. All of the excitement wore her out. This place is amazing."

Sesshomaru looked away from Misha back out at the lake. "You and Rin will be safe here. I lived here for many years when I was a child." It was ironic to him that Rin now occupied the room where Sesshomaru had slept when he was still very small.

Misha was stunned. "This is your home Sesshomaru?"

"It was one of many." He wasn't sure he really wanted to talk about it. There wasn't much he wanted to recall from his childhood. It had been good when he had both of his parents, but after his mother died Sesshomaru's father had strayed.

Misha thought that maybe Sesshomaru didn't like the place, certainly not as much as she and Rin did. She could not understand why he would not like such a grand place as this. She took a couple of tentative steps toward him. "The gardens must have been very beautiful. So many roses."

"It was very beautiful." He looked back at the woman. She had come closer without showing any sings of anxiety, but she was still watching Sesshomaru closely. It was slightly unnerving. "Jaken and I are leaving in the morning. You and Rin are free to do as you please here while we are away."

Misha wasn't blind; she had noticed his new armor. He had brought them hear to keep her and Rin out of harms way. "You're going to go fight Azuki aren't you?" she couldn't keep the hate from her voice when she spoke the vile demon's name.

He was surprised to hear real malice in Misha's tone. "I am going to kill him and Odoku as well."

She didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru going off to fight. She was sure that he was strong enough to handle the bad guys, but she had seen the courtyard and the castle more closely in the daylight. The demons had destroyed the place in battle. "Sesshomaru…" she stopped and dropped her eyes. He would not listen to her; even if she asked him to stay he would not. The prince had brought her and Rin to the fairy castle, now it was time for him to charge into battle. In the stories Misha remembered, this was usually the part where the prince met his demise. Her heart ached at the thought.

He could sense Misha becoming distressed. She was worrying about him. It sat uncomfortably on his chest. He stepped closer to her to command her attention, but Misha didn't look up at him. "Misha, you do not need to worry about me."

"But I do worry about you Sesshomaru. How can I not? Rin loves you so very much and I…" she fell silent feeling a pain in her heart. Sesshomaru did not want her; he had left her last night. It did not matter if she had fallen in love with him, she and Sesshomaru would never be.

_A woman's heart is soft, even words can break it. Or I guess in your case it would be the lack of words _Sesshomaru could tell Misha was more then just worried, she was hurting. He knew that what he had done last night was wrong and he left her before things could get out of control, but… "Misha, you must be angry with me. My actions last night were highly inappropriate and I must apologize for..." he cut his well meaning apology short when the woman brought her eyes up to meet his.

"You do not need to apologize to me Sesshomaru; it is I that should seek your forgiveness for behaving so wickedly." The heat returned to her cheeks when she thought of them together.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard. "I thought that your goddess disapproved…"

Misha shook her head up and lifted some of her hair to show Sesshomaru where she had cut some of it off. "I can serve Artemis no longer." She let her arms fall back to her sides. "I must grow up and face my fate like a woman and I must do it on my own. I will be strong for Rin, I will be her mother."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear that Misha had abandoned her kami. Her loyalty to Artemis had been absolute, so he thought. He immediately felt guilty. It must have been him, what he had done last night had forced her away from her kami. "Why would you abandon your kami now Misha?"

The blush in her cheeks deepened. "I cannot be such a child anymore Sesshomaru. Artemis is beloved and benevolent to the pure. I cannot serve her after what has been done to me … and with such wicked desires in my heart. Even though you do not want me Sesshomaru… I have found myself wanting you."

He stared down at her flushed cheeks in the moonlight. Misha spoke quietly, hiding her eyes from him. It was hard for her to admit such feelings and he valued her honesty, but it was hard for him to hear. Her faith hadn't been the only thing that had brought Sesshomaru to his senses last night; her mortality had also had a part in it. Misha was only human. …_my view of mortals has not changed. Rin and Misha are exceptions to the rule. _

He stepped closer to her smelling her scent become a mix of embarrassment and excitement. "Misha, you must understand," he tried to explain.

Misha was shaking her head before Sesshomaru could finish. "You do not need to explain, Sesshomaru. You are a god and I am a mortal. I am not good enough for you." Her heart ached at the thought, but at least she would always have the memory of their embrace.

He didn't like her speaking about herself as if she were that far beneath him. Neither Rin nor Misha were anything like other mortals. They rose above the filthy rabble of humanity like a star in the night sky. The lesson learned from reviving the females and looking after them had not been wasted on Sesshomaru either. He understood perfectly well what his father and his Tenseiga wanted from him and for him. … _father's sword has given you the makings of a human family _…"I'm a demon, not a god Misha. You shouldn't say such things."

But Misha thought she should. She would clear the air with Sesshomaru once and for all and get on with raising Rin. Whether he had really wanted her or not, it was him that had kissed her. "I am not angry that you do not want me Sesshomaru. I cannot blame you, I have been most troublesome. You have always been most kind to me, but there is something that I just do not understand. If you do not want me then … why did you kiss me … like that?" She thought about the way he had pulled her against him. She thought that he might want her to lay with him, but then he left rather suddenly. She lifted her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. She was surprised to see how close he had come to her; his gold eyes were fixed on her. Her blush deepened and her heart sped up.

_Why indeed…_Misha's scent was changing, she was reacting to him again. He took a deep breath as he studied her flush face in the moonlight. Her scent was inviting and he took another step closer. "Because I wanted to." She seemed to startle a little. Sesshomaru reached over and stroked the hair away from Misha's wide eyes. _Mortal or not… _"…you should not think that I did not want you Misha. I had to leave you last night because I was a threat to your purity. I did not want to be responsible for making you sin against your kami again." He let his hand linger on her face, staring down into her wide eyes and breathing in her scent.

For just a second, Misha thought her hear stopped. She had been wrong; Sesshomaru had left her to protect her from their desire. Her mouth fell open in surprise. She knew that Sesshomaru didn't approve of the mixing of demons and mortals, for him to say that he wanted her was… "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru stepped closer so that he and Misha were toe to toe. She was excited and nervous; her big eyes stared up at him. He wanted to hold her again, to pull her close and smell her. Misha wasn't just like no other mortal Sesshomaru had ever seen, he couldn't think of any species of woman that could compete with Misha's beauty. No woman had ever touched his heart or sparked his desire as Misha had either. It didn't matter if she was mortal or not, fate hade decided that Sesshomaru should love this woman. He stroked her smooth cheek. "Even now Misha, I should like to kiss you again."

Misha's heart thundered in her ears. She felt Sesshomaru's hand slide away from her face and drop past her shoulder "…kiss me…?" The demon slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him. The strength ran from Misha's legs and she leaned into Sesshomaru looking up into his eyes.

Sesshomaru could hear Misha's heart beating wildly in her chest as he held her against him. He liked the way it felt to hold her like this, to smell her excited emotions up close. He dropped his nose and sniffed at her neck. "And if I were to say that I wanted to do more then just kiss you Misha, would you run away from me?" he smelled her excitement deepen as he breathed the words against her ear.

Misha was weak kneed; her eyes rolled back and closed. Sesshomaru's breath was hot against her neck. She shuddered. "No Sesshomaru…"

He lifted his lips from her neck and brushed them softly against Misha's warm mouth. "Then you would give yourself to me Misha?" He kissed her deep and slow unable to resist her mouth anymore. He pressed her closer, feeling her feminine features crush against him. Her delicate arms wrapped around his neck; her finger tickled at his ear exciting him further. He wanted to feel her skin again, to take off the kimonos between them and feel her against his body. Her mouth remembered what Sesshomaru had taught it last night so he showed it a new trick. He eased Misha's lips apart with his own and sent his tongue lookin for hers.

Sesshomaru's kiss was exciting. She had never craved anything the way she craved his touch. She felt his tongue conquer her own and she melted into him. Being with him like this was like a dream. She felt the hand rubbing at her back fall lower and feel the curve of her hips. She sighed longingly into his mouth.

Misha's scent told Sesshomaru that the woman was his for the taking. Their kiss was passionate. He felt his own heart hammering hard in his chest. He wanted Misha out of her kimono and in his bed. Sesshomaru broke his mouth away from hers, he was panting slightly. Misha's chest heaved as she looked up at him. She was flush with passion. It made him want her all the more. Her excited scent fueled his desire. It was difficult to keep his mouth away from hers now that he had taught it how to how to kiss him.

Misha had never felt anything like this before. She didn't want Sesshomaru to stop kissing her. It looked like Sesshomaru wanted her too, and this time he wasn't running away. She let her fingers trace the hunter's stripes on his cheeks. "I am for you Sesshomaru," she sighed dreamily.

That was all he needed to hear. Sesshomaru lifted Misha off of her feet and backed them into the master's suite, kissing her again as he moved them. He kicked his shoes off as he eased Misha down onto the bed and got on top of her. He was eager to have her naked against him. Misha seemed just as impatient, her fingers worked to untie his armor.

His new armor hit the floor followed by his kimono. Sesshomaru kissed Misha's face and neck as he worked her kimono off and threw it on top of his disregarded clothing on the floor. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest as his hands explored the flesh he had exposed. The scent of her heat was intoxicating, maddening. He kept reminding himself to be careful with her delicate body, to go slowly and be easy with Misha. Her soft moans urged him onward. He had never taken a woman's virginity, but he was no where near as naive as the woman beneath him in bed. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to spoil her, but his desire could not be contained.

Misha cried out in pain and lust as Sesshomaru took her purity. She gave it to him willingly, letting him guide her trembling body as they made love in the fairy tale bed. Sesshomaru was gentle, patient, loving. His kisses were soft and his touch set her body on fire. His breath against her neck became more jagged and he moved them faster. Misha thought she might just burst with desire and a second later she did. She lost her breath and dug her nails into Sesshomaru's back as her first orgasm swept through her body. "Se… Se…"

Sesshomaru felt Misha's desires peak and could hold back no longer. He was growling a little, nipping at her neck. He held Misha against him and let his passion break free. He was a bit more forceful with her, but her hungry moans told him that she didn't seem to mind. His senses were filled up with their desire and Sesshomaru surrendered himself to his lust. He felt the strength run out of body and he moaned as his own powerful climax subjugated his body and soul. .

When it was over Misha lay against Sesshomaru, wrapped up in his arms. The smell of their sex was like a heavy perfume in the room. Sesshomaru relaxed and let his eyes fall shut. He had never experienced anything so intense before, so moving. It was hard to believe that he had lost his heart to a mortal woman, harder to believe that he had just made love to her in his father's bed. The irony of it all pulled his lips into a slight smile.

Misha snuggled against Sesshomaru's chest and listened to him breath. She closed her eyes, Misha felt quite drained now that the adrenalin rush was wearing off. She tickled at his strong chest with her fingers. "You amaze me Sesshomaru," her voice had not lost its dreamy quality. Misha felt like she was floating.

Sesshomaru gave her a little squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "It is you that amazes me Misha."

She lifted her head and looked at him. Sesshomaru looked peaceful and content. He opened his eyes half way and looked at her. She thought he might be smiling and Misha smiled to. "I love you Sesshomaru, with all of my heart I do."

Sesshomaru almost did smile, he was certainly happy enough. He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "And I love you Misha. I want you to be with me always."

Misha had never felt such happiness. "Yes, always," she whispered and kissed him again.

4

Sesshomaru awoke before the sun could rise. His arm was around Misha, she snored softly beside him. The master's bed was big and comfortable. Misha's scent was serene. In the quiet he could hear Rin and Jaken snoring down the hall. Sesshomaru let himself come awake slowly. It was strange to feel so at peace in his old home. His father's presence was everywhere. Sesshomaru had most of childhood dreams in the bed where his young ward now slept. He slipped out of bed and into a silky robe.

Sesshomaru moved silently down the hall to the nursery. He opened the door and his eyes found Rin in the dim. He stood quietly watching her sleep. She looked very small sprawled out on the enormous bed. _the makings of a human family_. Sesshomaru could remember waking up to see his father standing in the doorway just like this watching him sleep. He had been happy then with mother and father. He was happy now with Rin and Misha. Sesshomaru had stepped into his fathers place after all. It did not matter if Rin was not of his making; she was his child all the same.

Rin would be safe here with Misha. The manor would keep them plenty occupied while he was away dealing with Azuki. Sesshomaru admittedly was a spoiled child. The nursery was a treasure trove of toys and games. Sesshomaru's forgotten childhood things would bring Rin much joy. It lightened his heart to think of Rin amongst the toys. She had already picked out three to share the bed with her. Sesshomaru recognized one of them. Of all the silly things it was a soft, stuffed frog. Rin held on to one of the frogs back legs in her sleep.

Down the hall he heard Misha roll over in her sleep. Her breathing had changed some, she would probably wake soon. The sky outside was beginning to brighten as dawn approached. He let his senses memorize every detail about the child then went back down the hall to the master's suite.

Misha had turned over onto her back. For now she was still peacefully asleep. Sesshomaru studied Misha's face in the soft light. He had no regrets about making her his woman. It didn't matter if Misha was mortal, his heart had chosen her. Misha was devoted and loving; his life with her would be a good one. Sesshomaru decided that when he returned from slaying the other dog demons he would live with Misha and Rin together as a family. There was no reason to hide his heart from them anymore.

Sesshomaru went out to stand on the deck and watch the sun break over the horizon. His mother's presence was strongest here in the garden. He remembered being the same height as some of the rose bushes. There were plants in here from all over the world. Misha would likely come to love and fuss over the garden as his mother did if they stayed here for a while. Sesshomaru thought they might. The horizon melted into the pinks of dawn. Sesshomaru watched birds take flight over the lake.

It was strange to be so at peace here. Sesshomaru hadn't come to this place in a very long time, since the time of his father. He wondered what his father would think of Sesshomaru's human family. And then there was his brother, what if he was to run into Inuyasha? They were both after the same demons, their paths could cross. What would little brother say about Sesshomaru's choice to make the humans his family?

There was noise behind him; Misha was getting up. A moment later he heard the rustle of a kimono and then footsteps. He turned a little to greet her. She had thrown his kimono on to cover herself before coming outside. It was huge on her; she held it closed with one hand barely peeking from the sleeve. He watched her as she came to stand at his side. "Good morning Misha."

"Good morning Sesshomaru." She leaned into him a little and felt him put an arm around her shoulder. Misha snuggled against Sesshomaru wrapping her arms around his waist. She had never felt happier in all her life then she did now.

Sesshomaru hugged Misha against him as they watched the sun coming up over the lake. Their scents were all over each other, he could smell where their bodies touched last night. After a while he said, "The manor and everything in it is yours to do as you please with. I was thinking of making this place our home for a while."

Misha wasn't sure how long Sesshomaru planned to settle them here, they never stayed in one place for too long, but the idea of living here was exciting. Sesshomaru said _our home_ meaning all of them. Meaning, "'our home'?" She looked up at Sesshomaru.

He looked down into Misha's eyes. "We are a family now Misha; you and me and Rin. You are her mother and I am her father. You are my wife and the Lady of this estate." He watched her face light up in excitement.

_His wife…_Her breath caught in her throat for a minute. "Sesshomaru…" She brought a hand up and traced the hunter's stripes on his cheek. She smiled up at him. "Husband…"

It touched his heart to hear her address him in such a way. He hugged her against the length of his body and let his nose drop to her ear. Sesshomaru wasn't sure he could recall a time when he was happier then he was now. "You and Rin have filled my heart with such joy Misha."

Misha was happy enough to cry. "Our lives will be most happy Sesshomaru, I just know it! It will be," but before she could finish Sesshomaru was kissing her again.

5

Lord Sesshomaru collected Jaken and they departed before Rin could even wake up. Though Jaken's nose was not as keen as his masters, the little ghoul could still smell what his master had been up to with Misha last night, and again this morning too. Jaken chuckled quietly as he rode on Sesshomaru's fur, keeping his thoughts to himself.

By mid day they had returned to the territory where the last battle had taken place. From here Sesshomaru would follow the back trail of the demons he meant to kill. Though the scent was faint and growing old, Azuki's blood scent headed north. Sesshomaru pointed them north and followed the scent. Not long after catching Azuki's scent, Sesshomaru smelled his brother coming. Apparently Inuyasha had the same idea about following the scent of the demons blood.

Inuyasha could smell Sesshomaru up ahead. He moved a little faster to catch up with his big brother pouncing from tree to tree. He fell in beside Sesshomaru, running to keep up with the floating demon. "Hey there big brother, I see you caught the scent too."

"Of course Inuyasha, my nose is far more sensitive then yours." Just as he had said, Inuyasha had come to deal with the demons alone. Kagome and Shippo were no where in the vicinity.

Inuyasha sniffed at Sesshomaru, his eyes widened a little. "You sure you're up for this today?" Inuyasha tested. "Smells like Misha kept you pretty busy last night, or was it this morning?"

Of course the hanyou could smell Misha on him. "Not that it's any of your business, but both actually." Sesshomaru almost smiled as Inuyasha faltered beside him and nearly went sprawling.

Jaken could contain himself no more and he giggled out loud. "Lord Sesshomaru! Such a virile man you are me lord!"

Inuyasha was still running, managing to keep up to his brother on legs that were slightly numb. He was stunned. Inuyasha had been able to sense the emotions flowing between Sesshomaru and Misha were tense, but, "You… with a mortal! Sesshomaru, what have you done? I told you not to toy with humans emotions!"

Sesshomaru lifted a hand and silenced his brother. "I have taken Misha and Rin unto me as my family Inuyasha. Is it so hard for you who is married to a mortal and father to an orphan yourself to understand my desire to have them at my side? I should not have to explain myself to you little brother."

Of course Inuyasha could understand wanting to have Kagome and Shippo with him, under has watchful, loving eye, but this was Sesshomaru with these _feelings_! The idea that big brother even had emotions other then irritated and homicidal was amazing itself. He shook his head trying to let it all sink in. So they had _both_ followed their father after all. He looked at Sesshomaru sidelong. "The part I can't understand is you," he grunted in his defense. "I thought you were gonna set that woman straight. I wasn't expecting…this, not from a guy like you." Sesshomaru seemed to be content to let it drop at that, but Inuyasha's mind still worked. "Tenseiga," he mumbled. "That's why our father left you Tenseiga. Tenseiga gave you the _power_ to bring Rin and Misha to you, but you're the one who _chose_ to revive them. You needed to feel something for them, even then. I know that you're not totally without compassion." His hand fell to **Tetsusaiga's** hilt. "I guess I'm just surprised that you've changed so much. I wonder what our father would think of us now, eh brother?"

Sesshomaru thought about his father, about the way the great demon had died. Sesshomaru realized that he would surrender his own life to protect Rin and Misha without a moment's hesitation. Perhaps that was the lesson his father had wanted him to learn; to love someone so much that even his own life was second to their needs, their safety. _Father, there is something I want to protect_ Sesshomaru thought he may never call Tenseiga a worthless sword again. "I think our father would be pleased. The swords he left for each of us have completed his tutelage in his stead. He can rest in his grave knowing that this land is in competent hands."

Inuyasha cut his eyes ahead. Azuki's scent was getting stronger. The demon was still ahead of them, but his scent wasn't moving. He was probably hiding somewhere in the cliffs ahead. The place was riddled with caves, Azuki and Odoku could be recovering from Bakuryuuha in any one of them. If Inuyasha could back them into a cave he could finish them both with the windscar. "Then there's just this little piece of business to take care of and then its home in time for dinner," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the cliffs in the distance. "My sentiments exactly."

6

Azuki stood at the mouth of the cave looking out at the distant forest. It would be likely that the sons of InuTaisho would come from that direction, but the wind was not working in Azuki's favor. If anything, his scent would be carried on the wind to the forest. He was still aching from the Tetsiseiga's blast; however, Odoku was in worse shape then he was. The demon still had deep gashes all over his body, some of them were still weeping. Azuki could smell sickness and death coming from his servant. It was as if he weren't even allowing his body to heal. Odoku lay against the wall of the cave curled into a ball dozing in and out. Sometimes he would speak and it would make sense, other times he rambled words mindlessly at Azuki. He wasn't sure Odoku would do him much good in a fight, Azuki was sure the demon had finally snapped. Odoku had gone completely insane.

They were up high enough in the cliffs that it would at least be a challenge for the brothers to reach them. Azuki had no intention of dieing in this cave either. He would have to be quick to disable the Tetsuseaiga and then he would have to duel with Sesshomaru. Azuki narrowed his eyes staring out past the cliffs to the patch of green woods. "Sesshomaru," he growled. "Why did InuTaisho pass on these lands to such a spoiled brat? I may have hated your father, but I never thought of killing him for his swords. To leave a sword as great as Tetsusaiga to a hanyou." Azuki's right hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Look at what you have done Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. You have involved yourself with the mortal world just like InuTaisho! None of you are worthy to rule the clan or be lord of these lands!"

"Huh!" Odoku answered from behind Lord Azuki.

Azuki turned to Odoku. He looked lucid, for the time being. "Odoku, can you bring me a wind from that forest there." Azuki pointed to make himself perfectly clear.

"Huh!" Odoku got to his feet. It hurt to stand, he felt cut up everywhere. _But not as cut up as Tomei I still have my head _He staggered toward the mouth of the cave and swept a hand in the general direction of the woods. "Come to me," he hissed.

Azuki ignored Odoku for the moment and concentrated on the scents Odoku's wind was bringing toward them. After a few minutes he could smell them. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. So then, they are coming." He cut his eyes over to Odoku. He was pleasantly surprised to see the eager hate on the other demons face. "You wish to kill them Odoku?"

Odoku started to drool as he stared out over the plateau. "Oh yes Lord Azuki. Their heads will roll, just like my brothers, just like Tomei's."

7

The brothers noticed the shift in the wind immediately. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the cliffs ahead. "So, they know were coming."

Inuyasha clutched Tetsusaiga's hilt and picked up the pace. "Good, then they can prepare to die!"

The sons of InuTaisho broke clear of the forest and sped across the plateau. Azuki watched them coming from the mouth of the cave. Odoku had secluded himself elsewhere in order to give the brothers a proper greeting. While the idiot hanyou had his hands full with Odoku's hoard, Azuki would take care of Sesshomaru once and for all. He would offer the demon's head to Odoku to honor his brother. Tomei had been loyal to Azuki for centuries; it pained him to lose such a commerade. "You will die like dogs, a slave to the world of men just like your father. The clan will not lose the western lands to the mortals that you have chosen over your own kind! I will not allow it!" Azuki drew his sword and fed it with power. "I will slay the worthless sons of a worthless demon!"

They had made it across the plateau. Odoku's scent seemed to be coming from everywhere above them, but it was not Odoku that Sesshomaru sought out. He could feel Azuki feeding his demon energy into his sword up and to the left. Sesshomaru shook Jaken loose and left the little ghoul rolling in the grassy field. He ascended focusing on Azuki's sent and aura, letting his hand go to Tokijin's hilt.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru drop Jaken and go charging upward. Suddenly the cliffs above seemed to darken. Inuyasha stared up letting his nose confirm what his unbelieving eyes were seeing. Hoards of demons had begun to pour from the mouth of one cave after another. The hoards rushed down the face of the cliff to attack Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "Shit! There are so many of them!"

There were too many demons around him to even count. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and cleared the path in front of him. Above the hoard on top of a cliff Azuki had come out of hiding. A hoard circled below him, but they would not stop Sesshomaru. Now that Azuki was in his sight, Sesshomaru meant to kill him. With a stroke of his sword the demons between Sesshomaru and Azuki shattered. Sesshomaru propelled himself upward and landed on top of the cliff in front of Azuki. He wasted no words and charged right at him.

Azuki raised his sword and clashed with Sesshomaru. Their demon auras kicked up the dust and wind around them. "Sesshomaru you bastard! I will not lose to you!"

Sesshomaru grit his teeth letting more of his power flow into his sword. The clash of power between them generated a lightning storm of demon energies. "Your treachery will not be forgiven Azuki!"

Azuki fueled his own sword. Soon the force of the energy would crumble the cliff they stood on. "My treachery? What of your betrayal to your own kind brat prince? Did you think I would not smell that mortal woman on you? Your virgin? You lay with that bitch only hours ago, a _human_ woman and I'm the traitor?"

Sesshomaru pushed his aura forward, furious. "Deme!" The cliff shook violently below their feet, crumbling into the valley below. Sesshomaru jumped back fending off lesser demons with quick swipes of his sword. He landed on solid ground atop another cliff and searched for Azuki in the settling dust.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha sent another blast at the advancing army of demons. He was surrounded and the sky was thick with more coming at him. He had to find the source of this summoning, Odoku. If he could kill him, the hoards would stop coming. Odoku's scent seemed to be coming from everywhere. Demons poured from the caves above. He was defiantly on the move and up in the cliffs where Sesshomaru and Azuki dueled. Through the cloud of demons Inuyasha saw the cliff the demons had been standing on shatter with the force of their energies. Going up into the cliffs to find Odoku would be dangerous, it was easier to take care of the hoard on the ground, but standing here shooting off wind scars was getting him nowhere fast. "Odoku you bastard! Where the hell are you!" Inuyasha charged at the cliffs letting Tetsusaiga clear his path.

Odoku watched the whelp coming. It was Inuyasha's fault that Tomei was dead too. Tomei's guard had been down when he was stabbing Inuyasha, so yes, it was Inuyasha's fault as well that Tomei was killed. Odoku had wanted to finish Sesshomaru himself, but Lord Azuki wanted to fight him. The master promised to bring him Sesshomaru's head. That was almost good enough. After the sons of _filth _were dead, Odoku would follow their back trail and go slaughter their mortals. Perhaps he would bring back that _bitch _that bit his master alive so that Lord Azuki could finish her himself. Then Odoku would eat her. But for now, there was this little matter of the _filthy _half breed. The pleasant murders would have to wait until Odoku was finished here first. Odoku grinned at the charging hanyou. "Kaze no hanso!" A second later he was diving through the sky with his sword ready to take Inuyasha's head… just like Tomei.

Azuki glared at Sesshomaru. They stood on separate cliffs, but they were close enough to fight. "You cannot defeat me Sesshomaru. I will not allow such a thing to happen. Neither your father nor his sons are fit to rule these lands. You have soiled yourselves with human _filth_! You create _filthy hanyou's_ thinning your noble demon blood! You have surrendered yourselves to the world of men. I will not allow such disgraceful demons to rule the western lands!" He charged the brat prince again. The force of their clash sent them both over the edge of the cliff Sesshomaru had been standing on.

Sesshomaru held Azuki at bay with Tokijin as they began to free fall. "My mortals are not filth," he growled letting his senses find a good place to land.

"You've turned your virgin into your _whore_, sounds pretty filthy to me you dirty little _bastard_!" Azuki pushed away from Sesshomaru and swung his sword sending a blast of energy after the demon. Sesshomaru swung his own sword to repel the blast as Azuki landed on another small cliff head.

Inuyasha looked up to see Odoku almost on him. He raised Tetsusaiga and Odoku bounced away. He chased the laughing demon up the face of the cliff. "Odoku you bastard! Fight me!" They made it to the top and Inuyasha took a fighting stance as he glared at Odoku. The crazy bastard was drooling and laughing. A hoard was gathering around them. He didn't want to take his eyes off the demon, but the hoard was closing in. The hanyou turned a half circle and released the windscar on the hoard trying to sneak up behind him. He turned back to Odoku just in time to block his swing.

Odoku giggled. "Come now _filthy _little _hanyou_, you didn't think my hoard would be content to be just spectators did you? No, they crave your flesh, they want to eat you!"

Inuyasha pushed Odoku back. The demon smelled foul, sick and insane. The hoard kept advancing. ""Nobody's eating me! Windscar!" Inuyasha saw Odoku lift himself high above the blast laughing like a loon. The windscar was cleaning up some of the lesser demons though. The path to Odoku was open and Inuyasha took advantage. He swung Tetsusaiga again aiming for Odoku.

Sesshomaru was furious. He landed on a cluster of rock and glared up at Azuki. The demon had been increasing the power he fed into his sword; Sesshomaru fed Tokijin to keep up. Azuki was powerful, perhaps even in his prime. It was a fight worthy of Sesshomaru. "The western lands are mine and I will not surrender them to you." Sesshomaru pounced at Azuki meeting him at the head of the cliff. The clash of powerful auras crumbled the ground beneath them. Sesshomaru leapt back and swung Tokijin again sending a powerful blast down on Azuki.

Odoku skirted the windscar and got behind the hanyou. Inuyasha was too slow to defeat him; his windscar could not catch him. He cackled wildly as he dropped from the sky like a bullet. His sword ran through the surprised looking hanyou, Odoku kept pushing until his hand was inside Inuyasha. "Die filthy half breed!" he growled letting go of his sword and reaching for the hanyou's heart.

Inuyasha choked on the pain. There was no time to think. In seconds this crazy drooling bastard would squeeze his heart to a pulp. Gasping for air he reached behind him and grabbed hold of Odoku's face. He threw the demon as hard as he could from behind and felt Odoku's hand leave his body. Inuyasha turned quickly; the pain in his chest was worse then fire. With his left hand he pulled Odoku's sword from his body, spitting up blood. Inuyasha wavered as the hilt came through. With the sword out of his body he fell to one knee struggling to breath. "De…me…" Inuyasha choked and coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Odoku laughed hysterically. The hanyou was almost dead. He lighted on the ground a few paces ahead of the filthy half breed. "You don't know your place do you hanyou? A real demon is too much for you." He glared down at the wounded son of filth. "And now you die. Kaze no kattingu!" The wind swirled around Odoku blending with his demon aura. He lifted his palm first to the sky and then aimed at it at Inuyasha. "Die!"

Inuyasha felt about half dead and if this wind attack Odoku was throwing his way were to hit him, it would be lights out for sure. "Shit!" Inuyasha got to his feet and lifted Tetsusaiga as he felt the first stinging slices of the demon wind. "Bakuryuuha!" he greeted the blast.

Odoku watched stunned as his kaze no kittingu collided with the energy the half breed threw from InuTaisho's sword. Not only did his attack not hit the hanyou, but it was coming back at him amplified by Tetsusaiga's power. There was no way to avoid the direct attack. "Kaze no shi rudo!" he commanded the wind to create a barrier around him, to protect him from Bakuryuuha like he had for his master back at the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha roared, "Kongousouha!" A rain of diamond spears rushed at Odoku and destroyed his barrier. A second later the demon was caught up in the tornadoes of the Bakuryuuha. Odoku didn't scream as he died, but Inuyasha thought he heard him call out to his brother. Inuyasha fell to his knees looking for his own sibling in the dust. The hoard seemed to be dispersing now that their master was gone, but Inuyasha figured he had better clean them up before they got too far. _Yeah… after I catch my fuckin breath here. _ His eyes found Sesshomaru locked in a duel with Azuki. Their clash kicked up a thunder storm around them. Even from a distance Inuyasha could feel the power.

"InuTaisho chose to become involved in the world of men! He lay with a mortal and created a hanyou! You and that hanyou brother of yours are doing just as InuTaisho did! Our kind will vanish from the world if such disgraceful behavior is allowed to continue!" Azuki bellowed at Sesshomaru as he held off Tokijin with his own failing strength. "Will you thin your blood as well creating a hanyou with that bitch Sesshomaru? Will you surrender all of your demon pride to worthless humans!"

Sesshomaru growled at Azuki. He understood the demons point, his own view towards mortals wasn't all that different, but Rin and Misha were not in the same class as the human masses. They were his family, his child and his wife. "Stop calling her a bitch!" he screamed in Azuki's face. The force of their energies caused an explosion and both demons jumped back. Sesshomaru saw Azuki land not far from him. The demon was tiring. Now would be the best time to finish him off. Sesshomaru charged forward and pointed Tokijin at Azuki. He felt the blade hit the mark, piercing Azuki's heart. As he sunk Tokijin into Azuki, Sesshomaru felt the stab of Azuki's sword as it pierced his armor narrowly missing his own heart. Rage took over and Sesshomaru fed the full force of his aura into Tokijin. Azuki had the same idea and was making his own move.

"I will not lose to filth!" Azuki wailed in pain. He would let his energy destroy Sesshomaru from the inside out.

"It is you who is filth!" Sesshomaru let the energy loose drawing his sword up through Azuki's body as he released. The top half of the dog demon exploded and his lower half fell to the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru shook the blood from his sword and re-sheathed it trying to bring himself back under control. It was over, Azuki was dead. He reached up and pulled Azuki's sword from his chest and let if fall on his remains. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of these western lands. No one tells me what to do."

Still clutching his chest, Inuyasha finished off the hoard with one last windscar. With the demons gone, he let himself fall over. He lay on his back looking up at the sky. The dust of ruined cliffs was still settling around him when Sesshomaru appeared, standing over him. "Eh brother," Inuyasha greeted.

"I see you managed to survive Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said looking his younger brother over. The wound in his chest was far worse then the scratch Azuki had given Sesshomaru. "Odoku?"

Inuyasha sat up grimacing. "I took care of that crazy fuck don't worry. Odoku is dead."

"Azuki has been slain as well. It appears that the threat to father's territory has been dealt with." He smelled Inuyasha again to be sure. Wounded, but nowhere near death. He would recover just fine. "Well then," Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started away from his younger brother.

"Hey, wait a minute Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha scrambled to his feet. "You just gonna leave me here to die or what?"

Sesshomaru sighed and let himself relax. He slowed his pace so his injured brother could catch up. "You're fine Inuyasha. Wasn't it you that wanted to be home in time for dinner with your family?"

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and halted the demon. "Wait a minute Sesshomaru." He looked his brother up and down. He was slightly battle damaged, but no worse for the ware.

Sesshomaru halted and faced Inuyasha. "You do not need to be concerned Inuyasha, I am unharmed."

"Keh! You're the only guy I know that calls being stabbed "unharmed"." He let his hand fall away from Sesshomaru and brought it up to cover the hole in his chest. "Are these guys really gone? They all dead now?"

Sesshomaru nodded. It was odd sensing the concern coming from his little brother. "Yes Inuyasha, they are all dead now. Father's territory is safe and I shall keep it so."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. It hurt, but he felt the relief in his chest just the same. The demon threat had been eliminated. He sighed tiredly. "Okay. Good then."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. Clearly there was more then dead demons on his mind. Sesshomaru was tired from battle; Azuki had put up one hell of a fight. Getting home sounded good right now, perhaps he would let Misha tend to his insignificant wounds. "What is it Inuyasha? Something is bothering you?"

Inuyasha's eyes swept the cliffs their battle had destroyed. "They thought father was weak because of the way he felt about mortals, about my mother… and for creating me. The thinning of demon blood, humans and other demons hunting each other…"

"Do not concern yourself with such petty things. All you need to worry about is staying alive and protecting the ones you love." It was a hard lesson learned, but Sesshomaru did not regret his decision to make Rin and Misha the family he loved and wanted to protect.

Inuyasha blinked at Sesshomaru. His brother's actions, words and new feelings were still shocking to the hanyou. "What about you Sesshomaru? You really love those humans of yours? Can you really love a mortal family?"

Sesshomaru let his eyes fix on Inuyasha's. He couldn't blame him for being surprised or suspicious. "I love them now little brother and that shall not change. I will provide both Rin and Misha with the best life that I can. They shall never know suffering or fear or the hardships of mortal life. Misha has come to me as my wife and Rin is our child. Our lives together will be a happy one."

For a while Inuyasha just stared, smelling his brother's emotions. Finally he smiled and slapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "Keh! At least your wife don't nag ya much," he laughed a little as he started to walk beside his brother. Sesshomaru stepped beside him not even making a move to nock Inuyasha's hand away. Inuyasha's smile broadened. His brother really had changed. "Kagome is probably gonna yell at me for getting blood all over my shirt. I bet Misha doesn't yell at you like that eh?"

Sesshomaru walked close with his brother, feeling their similar natures entwine around them. "I dare say Misha is a far more accommodating person then Kagome. Does she govern your family or do you little brother?" he teased some.

Inuyasha laughed. He had never been with his brother like this, it was nice. "Keh! I'm the man of my family! A piece of advice brother," Inuyasha teased back. "Wait till the kid is asleep before ya go jumpin' your woman. Shippo woke up once and thought I was hurting Kagome!" Even though it hurt to laugh, Inuyasha couldn't help it. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to mind that he was leaning on him a little.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes over to Inuyasha. He had a goofy smile and a raunchy sense of humor, but the bloody, tough hanyou was still his brother. "I see, degenerate as always little brother." Sesshomaru looked back at the plateau and his eyes found Jaken rushing to meet them. Inuyasha chuckled in his ear. "Come Inuyasha, it's time to go home."

The End

29


	9. Chapter 9

_Christmas in Central Park_

The sore and the door- goodbye my dear

Time seemed to pass more slowly as Sesshomaru settled down with his human family. They remained at the estate through the rest of the summer and into the fall. Misha and Rin had kept themselves very busy in the garden. Misha had taught Rin which weeds to pull and which plants to clip back. Jaken was knowledgeable about the botanical variety and offered his advice often. It seemed to please him to guide the humans as they restored the gardens to their former glory. Even Sesshomaru found himself clipping a hedge or two. He was dreaming about the garden when the west wind woke him before dawn.

He lay quietly with his eyes closed letting his senses bring the morning to him. He could smell rain coming on the wind; no snow yet it was still too soon, but they would likely have to spend most of the day inside. That would be fine for Rin; there was enough in her room to keep her occupied for an eternity. The child had adopted several of Sesshomaru's toys as her _special friends_. The stuffed frog still occupied the bed with Rin every night and she had added a furry dog to keep the frog company when Rin was too busy to look after them. She was picking up all sorts of motherly instincts from Misha.

That brought another thought to Sesshomaru and he turned his nose on the woman in bed with him. Misha was curled up against him, keeping warm. He opened his eyes and looked down at her in the dim. Across her cheeks and on her forearms he could see what no mortal eyes could detect. Misha called them hunter's stripes, Sesshomaru called them birthmarks. The stripes on Misha's body were still very faint, barely visible to demons, but they were there. Her scent confirmed what his eyes were seeing. Misha had become pregnant with his child

He moved his hand down her body and rested his palm low on her belly. There was life there, but barely. If Misha were to lose the baby now, she would never even know she had been pregnant at all. It would only take a small amount of demon energy to shatter the embryo and Misha would be unharmed.

He studied the small frame he held against him. He wondered if Misha's human body was too delicate to try to bear his child. If the power of that which grew inside of her now became too much for her to bear she would suffer, perhaps even die. Sesshomaru's child would be born with great power and strength, even if it was a_ You create filthy hanyou's thinning your noble demon blood_! half breed

Sesshomaru's child, heir to the Western Lands, a half breed. _Will you thin your blood as well creating a hanyou with that bitch Sesshomaru? Will you surrender all of your demon pride to worthless humans! _He couldn't allow such a thing to happen. Rin and Misha were his family, but he had never agreed to anything more then that. Rin was Misha's child; she did not need one from Sesshomaru to be a mother. There was no way he could leave this country in the hands of a half breed like _Inuyasha_ his brother. Sesshomaru supposed that Kagome's baby would come soon, another thinning of their father's noble demon blood.

Sesshomaru let some of his energy focus into his hand. _Forgive me Misha; it is what is best for both of us. _ Misha stirred, rolling over onto her back. Still asleep she groped for Sesshomaru. She found his hand on her and closed hers around it. Sesshomaru looked up at Misha's face. It looked like she was smiling a little, her scent was serene. _The bees…_ _the trick with calming the bees…_ Misha had displayed abilities outside of human nature already, could she already suspect that she was pregnant? Perhaps her dreamy smile was hiding a secret. Sesshomaru stilled himself feeling her warm hand over his own, staring down at Misha's sleeping face. After a while, he let the energy in his hand disperse.

_Shit… I should have… _It was still early enough to do away with the child and have it look natural. _The bees. _Failed pregnancy was common in the early months for humans as well. Sesshomaru lay back down beside Misha and hugged her against him. _Misha… I don't know what to do. _

**Mordred**

Nearly a month had passed since the morning that Sesshomaru had contemplated eliminating the child Misha carried. He was sure by now that she knew she was pregnant, but she had yet to say anything to him. Snow began to settle on the mountain, but still Misha said nothing. The woman knew his demon senses were sharp; she had to at least suspect that Sesshomaru knew too. Even Jaken would figure it out soon enough. Misha's behavior was normal, she seemed to be very happy so why then would she be hiding this thing from him? Sesshomaru decided he needed to find out. He waited until Rin was asleep and Misha came to him in his room.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed looking through a box of his father's old trinkets. Odd souvenirs from demons and people Sesshomaru would never meet. He closed the box and looked up at Misha as she came in. "Rin is asleep?"

Misha came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes. She's all tucked in." She smiled at Sesshomaru. "Rin loves it here. So many toys. She doesn't know which to play with first. You must have been quite the busy child Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru set the jewelry box aside and reached for Misha. He took her hand and pulled her to him. "Come to me Misha, there is something that I want to ask you."

Misha climbed up on the bed beside Sesshomaru. She had an idea what this was about; Sesshomaru had a serious look in his eyes. "What is it Sesshomaru?" she asked trying to remain calm. She had been dreading this moment for a while now. She didn't think that Sesshomaru would be happy that they had created a hanyou, but Misha couldn't help but be happy that she was going to have a baby. It was a vexing situation.

He waited for her to settle beside him and he stared into her eyes. He could read her nervous emotions in her scent. _Like the cricket in the spider web _"Misha, why is it that you have not told me about the baby yet?" If he wanted a straight answer from Misha, a direct question worked best. It gave her no time to think up an answer, he just got the truth.

Misha startled a little. Sesshomaru's senses had confirmed what her own body was telling her, but hearing it was wonderful. She tried to swallow her joy, to think of Sesshomaru's feelings. "I… didn't know how to tell you such a thing. I wasn't really sure… I thought that I might be, but I …" Misha dropped her eyes. If Sesshomaru were angry or disappointed, she didn't want to see it.

He could sense Misha's apprehension. Her scents were conflicting, happy and sad at the same time. "You are with child Misha." He watched her face as her cheeks darkened. He could feel her rapid heart beat in the hand he held. "What will you do?"

Misha was confused and suddenly nervous. "Do? You mean to send me away for this Sesshomaru?"

He squeezed her hand a little to reassure her. "Of course not Misha. You are to be at my side always." He sighed softly wishing she would look at him. "Carrying a demon's offspring is not like bearing a human child Misha. Such a thing could be too difficult for you. I do not want to see anything happen to you. If you do not wish to endanger yourself carrying this child, tell me now and I will erase it."

Misha looked up at Sesshomaru shocked. "Sesshomaru!" she gasped. Her free hand wrapped itself protectively around her middle. "How could you even say such a thing?"

He almost regretted opening his mouth at all. He should have known Misha would never end a child, even if cost her her own life. "I am worried for you Misha," he tried to explain, but he felt the hand he was holding try to retreat back into the sleeve of her robe. Misha was actually pulling away from him.

Misha turned away from Sesshomaru. Hot tears stung her eyes. "I knew that you did not want a hanyou Sesshomaru, but I never thought you could be as cruel as to murder your own unborn child!" Misha pulled her hand out of Sesshomaru's grasp and slid toward the end of the bed. She had to get away from the demon _right now_. Misha would not stand here and cry in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru moved quickly putting himself between Misha and the door to the hall. He took her by the shoulders and halted her in her tracks. He could smell the heartbreak coming from her. She was biting her bottom lip to keep the tears that shimmered in her eyes at bay. "Misha wait," he said softly. He had wounded her heart. To see her like this hurt him as well. He loved her enough to want to put her happiness above his own, but her safety and the Western Lands… Looking down at her Sesshomaru thought he might be able to say to hell with the western lands, at least for this lifetime. Studying the phantom stripes on her face Sesshomaru could tell, "It is a strong son that you carry for me Misha. I do not wish to sacrifice you to bring him into this world."

Misha looked up at Sesshomaru. "A son?" She had been hoping for a boy, though this was hardily the time to let herself get excited over the news. Misha shook her head. "I am stronger then you think I am Sesshomaru. I will give Rin a brother and I shall have my son. I am not afraid to carry this child."

He could tell that Misha was happy to hear the baby she was carrying was a boy. The hardships of bearing a demon didn't matter to her. He thought about his own parents, what it had been like being the child growing up in this palace. He wrapped his arms around Misha and held her until he felt some of her angry confused emotions subside. "If this is truly what you wish to do Misha, then I will be here to support you." He felt the woman relax and wrap her arms around his waist. "You shall give me a beautiful child."

**The Crimson King and the Dark Tower **

Kagome and Shippo were returning from the river with the laundry. Inuyasha sat outside their homestead in the spring afternoon holding his cranky son. The little guy was fussy and pulling on dad's ears was about the only thing that quieted Jr. down. He smelled something familiar on the wind. Inuyasha looked up and saw Ahun descending from above. The beast landed and Jaken hopped off.

"Master Inuyasha!" Jaken called as he scurried toward the hanyou. "Is your woman Kagome about? Miss Misha is in need of her right away!"

Inuyasha adjusted jr. so he could see Jaken better. The little guy looked flustered. "What's going on Jaken? Why does Misha need Kagome?"

Jaken watched the baby yanking on Inuyasha's ear and drooling in his hair. The child looked human, but he carried his father's eyes and hair. "Miss Misha has gone into labor for Lord Sesshomaru's heir." Jaken was dieing to know what the child was going to look like. What if Lord Sesshomaru's child took after his half brother here?

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru taking Rin and Misha as his family, that Inuyasha could understand, but adding to that family by creating a _hanyou_! "Are you shitting me?"

Jaken scowled at Inuyasha. He had neither time nor patience to deal with this dim whit right now. "No I'm not shitting you, you feeble idiot! Where is Kagome? Miss Misha could be in peril this very moment. Has the miko not become some sort of doctor or something?"

Inuyasha got up ignoring the "feeble idiot" comment for now. He'd get the _little green turd_ back for that later. His eyes found Kagome coming up the road with Shippo. Inuyasha waved a hand at her. "Hey Kagome! Get yer ass over here quick woman!" Inuyasha turned back to Jaken grinning. He couldn't wait to see his brother; this was far too good to pass up. "We can be ready to go in a few minutes. No problem Jaken."

Sesshomaru was worried, nervous. His senses were focused on Misha. She refused to lie down and circled the bed restlessly. The baby would come soon; she paused more frequently as contractions halted her in her tracks. She leaned on Sesshomaru, squeezing his hand a little. Rin kept herself busy bringing Misha fresh cool compresses for her cheeks. The child was nervous, but very excited. She wanted to do something to help Misha as much as Sesshomaru did. He felt very helpless knowing Misha was in pain, he hoped it would not get much worse for her.

Sesshomaru sensed them coming before they appeared. Jaken had brought Kagome back on Ahun, but his little brother had come along as well. The door to the garden stood open in Misha's room and the others came into view. Kagome was off of Ahun and running to Misha before they even hit the ground. Jaken dismounted and hurried after Kagome. Ahun and Inuyasha stood out in the garden looking in.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have brought Kagome just like you asked me lord!"

Kagome was already to Misha. Sesshomaru was handing over his wife without being asked. "How are you feeling Misha? How far apart are your contractions?"

Misha allowed herself to go from Sesshomaru to Kagome. "Not far, stronger each time."

Kagome nodded at Misha and then looked at Sesshomaru. The guy actually looked worried. "I think I better get her ready. Are you… umm…"

Sesshomaru took a step back. He gave Misha's hand a final squeeze. "It will be alright Misha. I'll be just outside." She nodded and Sesshomaru took his leave. He met Jaken on the deck and closed the door to Misha's room to leave the women alone. He looked down at Jaken; he would rather address him first. Little brother was still gawking at the manor. "Well done Jaken, your timing was excellent."

"Why thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I am always glad to be of service to you me lord." He peered up at his master. Lord Sesshomaru seemed concerned. He was even ignoring Inuyasha's idiot grin for the moment. "How fares the lady Misha me lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It pains her, but she does a good job of hiding it. I think that she will be alright."

"Keh! Well congratulations big brother," Inuyasha snorted from the foot of the steps. He folded his arms across his chest and regarded his worried brother suspiciously.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to meet the hanyou's. "I was not expecting you Inuyasha."

"I bet you weren't. It's been a while eh Sesshomaru?" he was studying the demon, trying to detect how annoyed Sesshomaru was with his presence right now. It was hard to read the scents coming from Sesshomaru; he had never smelled these emotions coming from the stoic demon. There was worry in his scent. "Misha will be okay, Kagome can take care of her. Women are a lot tougher then they look when it comes to stuff like this." Inuyasha sighed and tried to relax. "At least she's not screaming curses at you yet."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Screaming curses?"

Inuyasha reluctantly chuckled recalling the birth of his own son. "Yeah, Kagome sat me half to death when she was in labor." He jiggled the prayer beads around his neck.

Sesshomaru could imagine. Kagome likely wanted Inuyasha to experience the pain of childbirth with her. "I see."

"Is there anything I can do to be of service me lord?" Jaken was eager to help. He supposed that Inuyasha was behaving himself enough to be left alone with Lord Sesshomaru, at least for now.

Sesshomaru looked back at Jaken. "I suppose you can go and see if Rin needs any assistance gathering things Kagome may need."

Jaken bowed. "Yes me lord." He scurried to the door that opened onto the hall and disappeared inside.

Inuyasha waited until he was sure Jaken was gone before he sat himself on a step in front of his brother. "I have a son now ya know. I was kinda wondering why you haven't come to see him. I guess you've been busy worrying about your own."

There were times when Inuyasha was every bit as direct as Sesshomaru could be. "I have not wanted to leave Misha unattended nor make her travel in such a delicate condition. Congratulations on the son brother. How fares the child?"

"Well, you know. He cries a lot and throws up in my hair, but… he's perfect. He's beautiful. He looks like a mortal, but he's got my eyes and my hair." Inuyasha smiled thinking about his son. "He's a ticklish little bugger too. His laugh…"

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha. He could hear the pride and happiness in his brother's voice as he talked about his baby. "You sound like a good father Inuyasha." He stepped forward and took a seat on the step above his brother. He stared out at the garden Rin and Misha had spent late summer and early fall restoring. It looked beautiful, so alive. Sesshomaru wondered what sort of father he could be to a hanyou. Inuyasha seemed to love his creation, but… He sighed heavily.

Inuyasha didn't turn around. He didn't have to see Sesshomaru to know what was going on in his head. "Does it matter that much to you that your kid is gonna be a half breed? Huh Sesshomaru? Do you really think that you'll look down on a child that you helped to create?"

There was no point in hiding his feelings from Inuyasha, he probably couldn't anyway. Little brother knew how he thought, what he was thinking even now. He remembered the morning he had almost destroyed the embryo. "Father's territory," he sighed defeated.

"Keh! Father didn't leave all of this to just _you_ ya know. He entrusted me with the duty of protecting this land too, me a hanyou. He didn't care that I am a half breed. He loved my mother and he loved me. I know how you feel about Misha and Rin and I know that you don't like half breeds, but just wait. Just you wait until Misha puts that baby in your arms Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat at the thought. Misha handing him his child. What would the baby look like? Was it right to have allowed all of this to happen? His nervousness deepened as the minutes ticked by. The sun was beginning to sink when Sesshomaru heard Misha's first pain laced screams. He startled a little, looking back over his shoulder at Misha's door. _Misha…_

"The baby is coming," Inuyasha said focusing his senses on the room behind him.

Sesshomaru sat still, frozen as he felt the life force of the child leaving Misha's body. She howled in agony as Inuyasha's wife told her to _push harder Misha. _"The baby," but before he could finish, Sesshomaru heard a tiny cry. His son had come into the world.

Inuyasha twisted around and faced his brother. Sesshomaru looked a little pale. His eyes were wide with something that looked like wonder. Inuyasha smiled a little and stood up. Sesshomaru sat staring at the door, unmoving. He could hear Misha and Kagome inside. They sounded happy, Misha was crying a little. The door to Misha's room slid open a minute later and Rin stepped out. The child was starry eyed, grinning from ear to ear. She fixed her eyes on Sesshomaru.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin was terribly excited. "Mother and child are doing splendidly my lord! Misha was very strong and the baby is so beautiful!" She pushed the door open further so that Lord Sesshomaru could see inside. "Come see!"

Sesshomaru looked past Rin to the big bed in the center of the room. Misha was sitting up and holding the baby. Sesshomaru saw the tiny hand that she was kissing as she wept with joy. He stood up on legs that didn't feel quite steady. He followed Rin to Misha's bedside with his brother somewhere behind him. His senses checked Misha over; she was exhausted and weakened, but unharmed. Her eyes came up to meet his, he had never seen her so happy. "Misha," he greeted softly as he stroked the hair from her face.

Misha smiled at Sesshomaru then down at the baby wrapped up in her arms. She pulled the blanket from the baby's face so that Sesshomaru could see him. "Look at our beautiful son, my love."

Sesshomaru swallowed hard and looked down at the baby in Misha's arms. He was pleasantly surprised to see how much the child looked like him. His cheeks and forearms were striped, his ears were like Sesshomaru's, and even his hair was silver. Aside from the moon on his forehead, Sesshomaru's son was the spitting image of the demon himself. Relief took his breath away and an inexplicable happiness filled his heart. His son was beautiful, a perfect blend of his parents. He reached for the tiny hand Misha held between her fingers and Misha let the baby's hand go to Sesshomaru. The infant grabbed hold of his finger and squirmed in Misha's arms. "He's… beautiful Misha…"

Misha leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. She could see how happy and relived he was to finally meet his son. She held the baby out to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Rin and Jaken had gathered beside Kagome, all eagerly awaiting a good look at the baby. "Show them your son." Her eyes went from Sesshomaru to Rin. The child was nearly dancing in excitement.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure he could handle something so small. Misha turned her attention back to him for a minute and guided his arms into position to hold the infant. A second later Sesshomaru straightened holding his son in the crook if his arm. He stroked the baby's smooth cheek and the little one opened his eyes for a peek at his father. His eyes were gold. His scent was much like Sesshomaru's, but Misha's soft scent mixed in with his. The infant fussed a little, trying to free an arm from his coverings. Sesshomaru let the tiny hand loose and watched it flail around looking for purchase. He balanced the hand on one finger and the baby cooed at him. Sesshomaru's lips curled into a slight smile as he surrendered his heart to the child. "My son." He smiled down at the baby, and then looked back at Misha. "Thank you Misha," he said feeling the love in his heart. "You have given me a beautiful child my love."

Misha wiped away her happy tears. "I am happy to do so."

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. She was watching her parents with an almost uncontainable excitement. Sesshomaru carried the baby over to her and crouched with him in his arms bringing the cooing bundle down to a child's eye level. Jaken squeezed in beside her and Kagome and Inuyasha hovered above them. All eyes were on the new baby. "See now Rin, you have a brother."

Rin couldn't resist touching the baby. She smoothed his hair down. "He's so cute Lord Sesshomaru!" she beamed. "Look at his little nose!"

Jaken piped in, "The baby looks just like you me lord!"

Sesshomaru laughed, too softly to be head by the humans, but he was pretty sure Inuyasha had caught it. "Yes, he does indeed look like me doesn't he?"

"I'll say!" Kagome added her observation and giggled delighted.

Inuyasha watched his brother with his new son. The kid had finished the job of melted Sesshomaru's heart, just like he had thought it would. "That kid looks just like you Sesshomaru. Congratulations on your son brother."

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, not even bothering to hide his own silly grin now. He was too happy to care who saw him looking so thrilled. "Thank you Inuyasha, and you too Kagome for all of your help."

Rin kissed the baby on his head and stepped back. She hurried over to the bed and crawled up beside Misha. Misha hugged Rin tightly, making her even happier. "Misha mama! I'm so glad that you're alright. What an adorable little brother you have given me! What a big happy family we are!"

Misha rubbed at Rin's back to help calm her. Misha was beyond tired and she leaned on Rin a little. She watched contentedly as Sesshomaru showed off his son to the family. The demon was _smiling_; Misha's heart was filled with joy at the sight. "Yes Rin, it is wonderful isn't it," she sighed dreamily.

After a few minutes of letting the others marvel over his son, Sesshomaru straightened and turned back to his family waiting for him on the bed. Kagome excused them and drug Inuyasha out of the room. Jaken followed them out to give his master a private moment with his family. Sesshomaru went back over to the bed and sat down so that Rin could come close to her new little brother. She was fascinated with the baby, her eyes full of wonder. Misha was watching Sesshomaru with soft tired eyes. He leaned over and kissed his wife. "You have done well Misha. Our son is healthy, strong and so beautiful. I am filled with such pride and such joy."

Rin reached over and shook the infant's tiny hand. "Hello baby," she tried to speak quietly to the little one. "I am Rin; I'm your nee-chan."

Misha laughed a little at her daughter and looked down at her son in the arms of the man she loved. She had never felt happier or more at peace then she did now. "Then there is just one thing left to do," she said softly as she reached over and rubbed the newborn's head. "You must give your son a name Sesshomaru." Misha smiled warmly up into her demon husband's face.

Sesshomaru let his eyes drift from the cooing bundle over to Rin's smile and then up to Misha. The demon himself had never felt happier, not even when he had both of his parents to love him. His heart beat proudly in his chest as he looked over his beloved family. Now that Sesshomaru had found his smile, he couldn't seem to lose it. He had thought about what to call the child in passing, but looking down at the baby in his arms he knew at once what his son would be called. "My son is Shanihmaru. He makes his father very happy, as does his mother."

"Shanihmaru," Misha tested. She liked it and her smile broadened. "It is a beautiful name for our son Sesshomaru."

"Hello there baby Shanihmaru!" Rin was happy her baby brother had such a cute name to go with his cute little nose. Lord Sesshomaru and Misha were very happy with Shanihmaru too. "If you like him does that mean we can have more babies?"

Misha laughed tiredly. "Why don't we wait and see Rin."

Sesshomaru kissed Misha's forehead. He could still smell the sweat and pains of labor in her hair. Though Misha was not permanently damaged, her body would need time to recover from carrying a demon's child. A few years was his best guess. "How do you feel Misha? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Misha was tired, but she was also thirsty. "Tea?"

Rin stopped fussing over Shanihmaru and slid off the edge of the big bed. "Leave it to me! I'll bring some tea right away." Rin was happy to be helping. She wanted to be a _good helper_. She knew that Misha mama might not feel very well after the baby arrived, that she would be tired and need a _good helper_. Rin was determine to do all she could for her mama and her new baby brother. She skipped to the door and went out into the hall.

Sesshomaru adjusted Shanihmaru in his arms so that Misha could take him. As much as Sesshomaru liked to hold him, the baby was tiny and needed his mother. Misha watched Rin disappear down the hall and then turned to take Shanihmaru. Sesshomaru eased the baby into Misha's arms. "Are you sure that you're alright Misha?"

Misha looked from a sleepy looking Shanihmaru to Sesshomaru. It warmed her heart to see the concern in his soft gold eyes. "I am just tired. My strength should return to me after I have had some rest."

Sesshomaru figured that Misha should remain in bed for at least a week; he didn't want her rushing her recovery. "I shall move Shanihmaru's bassinette to your bedside. Rin and I can bring you whatever you need. I want you to get your rest."

Misha rested her hand over Sesshomaru's. She smiled at the thought of being doted on by him and Rin. "I am alright Sesshomaru."

He kept checking and re checking mother and baby for any sign of trouble. They were both tired, but they were alright. "I just…" but he didn't bother to finish. He moved closer to Misha and took her into his arms so that he could hold her and Shanihmaru together. He dropped his nose between them and let their scents fill his senses. Misha rested her head against his. Shanihmaru yawned and drifted off to sleep between his parents. "I love you Misha. Thank you for this, for loving me and giving me a son."

Misha had let her eyes fall shut. She was sleepy in Sesshomaru's arms and his soft voice was soothing. "I think I must have loved you from the first moment I saw you Sesshomaru," she sighed dreamily. "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I must admit I was jealous that Rin loved you so much, but as I came to know you I could see why. You still amaze me. I think that Shanihmaru has found your smile for you."

Sesshomaru sort of liked the feel of the grin on his lips. He doubted he could wipe the smirk off even if he tried. "Yes, he brought it with him into this world I see," Sesshomaru teased in return. He looked down at his sleeping son and recalled meeting his mate for the first time. He remembered how surprised and annoyed he had been when she came up to him and touched his face with her long fingers. The memory was almost funny now as he sat here holding Misha and the child he had made with her.

"It is good to see your smile. I am happy that our family pleases you."

Sesshomaru lifted his head so he could look into Misha's eyes. "Everything about you pleases me Misha. Just wait until you're feeling better and back on your feet. I'll have to sweep you off of them and thank you properly for our son."

Misha blushed at the sly grin her husband had learned how to make. "Sesshomaru!" Before Misha could say more, Sesshomaru closed his mouth over hers and gave her the kiss that he couldn't give to her with others in the room. Shanihmaru dozed between them oblivious to his parents undying love.

The End

11


End file.
